Mythology: Night bane
by Kristyan
Summary: well luna's life been screwed up, she been revealed she cant go home, all she can do is accept a mysterious invitation to a mysterious clan, but what happens when she gets there and they all have wolf ears and tails?
1. Chapter 1

Well guys I'm back! I bet you have noticed I've deleted my other stories, well they are down just for editing purposes, so don't worry, they will be back up in a few days or weeks, depends how long it will take for me to get to them, anyways, I'm writing this story for a group, and it's a good bridge between my stories Naruto: Seeds of lies and Inuyasha: shippo's teacher (hehe teaser) anyways but it's mostly for them, I just using it to my advantage, and too the group, sorry it's taken a bit, needed to get a feeling of how I wanted to write the story, so here it is, hope you like it!

Mythology: Night's bane

Chapter 1: newbie

-787-

(Pov Luna)

I trudge up the side of this mountain, I have no clue what is going on, I'm so confused, maybe it's because of what happened a few weeks ago… it's sad really and I'm sure your confused, let me explain, I live in Tokyo, or used to, I had an apartment near the center of the city, to be honest I really love the city, and from that sparked a love for parties , oh lord I loved to go to parties with my classmates. Then about 4 weeks ago a word spread of some people in Tokyo being demons and what not, I had seen it one day while just brushing my teeth and I had my TV on, my first impression was to laugh, hahahahahaha! It was Stupid right? Wrong…..in fact I am one, a wolf-demon; I was giving this blessing or curse when I was born. my genes lead back to that of a Japanese decent and Spanish decent, Spanish for my father, Japanese for my mother, well somehow one of our ancestors was a wolf-demon and I just had to get his or hers genes, I don't look that much and I don't have that many abilities, I just turn into a red wolf when I want to, or sometimes when I don't…..in the case of this party, it all started at school... it was about a week after the news cast of 'demons roaming the city!' so everyone was up tight, so let me paint a picture for you….

-787-

Luna closes her locker with a groan, the school day was finally over, she leans up against the wall of lockers exhaling sharply, she looks to her right to see her friend walk up to her

"Hey Luna, are you heading to the party tonight?" she asks as she leans up against the wall of lockers with her friend

Luna's blue eyes light up energetically "what? A party! Where?"

She giggles at Luna's reaction "where else? Eric's house!"

Luna sighs happily "oh man and here I thought this week was going to be a bummer! I'll see you there!"

Her friend nods "okay Luna! You always brighten up these parties!" \

Luna Grabs her backpack and rushes out the school doors, Sprinting to her house to get

-787-

So you see? This week was gonna suck, but I managed to find out about this party, sometimes I wish I didn't, and other times I'm glad I did….so, I walked up to Eric's house right? It was blaring with music and people were yelling, I knew it was going to be a wild party, and boy how right I was….. I walked in and immediately grabbed a drink of coke, I saw my three friends on the couch including the one from school, I walked over I sat down, we talked for a while, laughed and we looked at some boys judging which one was the hottest, and generally having a good time like any 16 year old girl would do, then I take a sip of my drink, well some A-hole as a joke had spiked it with alcohol when I left it on the kitchen counter, yea…..you see where this is going? Anyways he had spiked it and I drank it, I thought it tasted funny, but thinking was beyond my comprehension right then, I was so drunk you could have told me to jump off a building and I would have done it, most likely survive less you get the point, and after a long night of laughs and fun I decided in my drunk fogged up mind, to transform right in front of everyone to show off, completely forgetting to prevent anyone from seeing me, so my friends and some non-friends just sat their eyes wide at the small red wolf that sat in front of them, said wolf dazed in a drunken slur, then all heck broke loose, people running to their phones, trying to rat me out, It was this time the drunken haze was starting to lift, and I had realized what I had done, I began to think rapidly what to do, at the same time trying to dodge the incoming drink cups and bottles being thrown at me, I saw boys staring and throwing things, my once friends screaming and throwing things as well, a few ran into the kitchen to grab knives, they were going to kill me, I had just ruined my life, I couldn't help it, I began to cry, a lone red wolf in some strange living room, and I was crying, some boy must have taken pity on my and ran over, I cringed thinking he was going to hurt me, but instead he scooped me up and ran out the door, people screaming and yelling at him to put me down, thank god he didn't listen, he ran with me all the way to an alley, he set me down and smiled at me, I don't think he was scared of me at all, I tried to smile back but couldn't, my whole life was most likely ruined from that one mistake, I wanted to cry again, the boy could most likely see my sadness, and chuckled a bit, I was pretty insulted by that, I raised my head questioningly

"Don't worry the police won't believe them, they were all under aged and drinking, you'll be fine, come back in like a month and no one will remember it" with that he stood up and left, like he never even saw me, he turned his head as he left and winked

I almost smiled but where was I to go? I sat all alone in that small alley thinking to myself, I guessed I should just go home, so I did, I walked like a beaten dog, no one passed a glace to me, no one is startled by a stray dog, luckily they didn't take a second glace or they would most likely have seen that I wasn't a stray dog, but a red wolf, but that didn't happen, I finally made it home, my body ached I was going to have bruises from all that bottles that did hit me, once I pull the key from under the mat with my mouth I look around, when I'm sure no one is near, I transform quickly and slip inside my house and shut the door, I sigh and sit there for a while depressed and sad, I muster some strength and walk to the shower maybe a hot shower will sooth my aching muscles, I get in the shower and I swore I heard the mail slot open and close, Once I got out of the shower and covered myself with some towers, I walked over to the door, a lone black envelope sat there, I picked it up and gingerly opened it, it had read

"I am aware that you have recently gone through a 'tough time' at a nearby party, if you wish there is a safe haven for people like 'us' in the mountains, if you wish you may join me and my family at the 3rd mountain from the left of the Tokyo world museum, bring most of you belongings, humans will not open welcome you anymore, you have 4 weeks to join us if not, consider this envelope to be a hallucination"

I stared blankly at the envelope, at first I didn't believe it, but maybe it was true, I was pretty sure that I wasn't the only demon, but what was I to do? In one day my life has gone from happy go lucky party girl to outcast, and hated half-demon. My life here IS most likely ruined, my friends would come looking for me, people would come to get a picture of the first confirmed 'half-demon' and soon police would be knocking on the door taking me to a secret government lab where I'll be experimented on! Or maybe they will forget it….I sat down on my couch…..what should I do? It seemed like hours as I thought, and I finally came to a conclusion, I would work for three weeks to get some money and then I will head out, I don't have to worry about my parents, even though they love me, they have left me alone for months now, maybe I should send them a letter….I walk over to my oak desk, I grab a piece of paper out of the many drawers and begin by dating it…

"June 7, 2008

Mom, dad I'm moving soon, don't worry I'll be fine, love you guys hope you are happy with the new house dad just bought! Well ill call or mail you another letter soon,

Love you,

Luna"

-787-

So here I am at Tokyo world museum, three weeks of HARD work and 3,000 dollars earned, my backpack on my back and it filled with clothes and other essentials, luckily I hadn't run into any of my friends while I worked, and no one saw me on the streets that I knew , I look up to the Tokyo world museum and look to its left, the third mountain was large and out at least a few miles, I sigh, it's going to be a long walk…..

-787-

So here we are where we started out, climbing up the side of this huge mountain, some unknown clan hiding in the mountains, and I a 16 year old girl decided to this, I briefly considered that maybe some alcohol was left in my system, but I was sure that it was not possible, I pass trees and trees and more trees, I hear some squirrels and fight the instinct to chase, maybe wearing my yellow blouse with matching white skirt wasn't the brightest idea as sticks and leaves keep sticking to the soft material, I groan and wack another branch out of my way, I look up, I'm almost to the top, what's strange is the top back side of the mountain is almost cut out like, someone wanted to put a village there and to make sure no one saw it, I look to my left and see a lone two story wooden cabin, it was very nice looking, and smoke was pouring out of the chimney, best not to stop and chat, but I wondered who lived there? I walk further up the side of the mountain, almost reaching the top of the 'plateau' like area, curiously I stumble upon a stone walkway leading all the way up to the mountain, I kneel down and touch the hard materials surface, it was sure being used, the surface was smooth as a pebble, I followed it up to the top and when I reached it, I nearly fainted, a whole village was bustling with activity, but not with humans…it was inhabited with people with wolf ears and tails! Some wolves walked among them , a few normal humans, or what appeared to be humans, I swallowed trying to take in the sight, I haven't been noticed yet, I take my first step on the village grounds, I look down the long expanse of houses, then I see two wolves seemingly come out of nowhere, they are right next to me by the time I take in a sharp breath, one was a large grey and black wolf, the species seemed to be a German wolf, and the other was not a small as me but near that size and was a red wolf like me but had lighter almost white patches on its body, they both eyed me warily, I grinned sheepishly trying not to seem threatening, the larger wolf narrowed its striking golden eyes, trying to scan me, and then, what look liked, smiled, he gestured to follow him with his head, I slowly followed after him, the red wolf was right beside him, I looked at all the people that lived here, what's more is that they have multiple dialects, I could hear one man speaking Spanish, another speaking German, and another speaking Russian, oddly there was not any Japanese speaking going on, I look ahead to the two wolves, they led me to a larger wooden building, the larger wolf pushed the door open and gave a 'come on' look, I stepped in with him the red wolf not far behind, before my eyes they transformed, the larger wolf into a young man about 20 or 23 give or take, he stood an imposing 6'2 and was in extremely good physical condition, he wore Black boots and Jeans, his shirt was plain white but his jacket was a dull green, his hat was of the Russian kind with grey fur. However, the red wolf turned into a teenaged girl about 17 or 18 and was on the shorter side of 5'2, about my height, and was in good physical condition as well but maintained the well-developed womanly frame she had, she wore a half-length shirt and a native skirt, nothing too flashy, the young woman or teenager step forward first

"I take it you got the letter? Well then welcome to the night's bane, you must be Luna?" she asked

"Y-yes" I squeaked, she laughed

"oh don't worry your among friends, we are lucky we found you, most demons don't last long after being revealed, I'm just happy one of my wolves on grocery duty spotted the commotion at that party of yours" she said

I laughed a bit weakly, pressing my fingers together, an unfortunate habit of mine when I get nervous

"Well I trust you have many questions right?" she said to me

I nodded

"Well go ahead I'm all ears" she said flicking one of her wolf ears atop her head

"S-so what are you guys?" I asked, now that I think about it, it sounded kind of rude

She smiled "demons in a sense, but passive demons, and you can't really call us wolf demons ether," she said

"Why not?" I asked

"Well we have many different abilities, the endurance and strength of the wolves, the speed and agility of the jackal (I know jackals are not THAT fast but I would have used foxed twice if I chose them) and the intelligence, senses and climbing of the fox, and a few other assorted abilities"

I was impressed "cool" I said simply, but in truth I was getting a bit antsy, sometimes I swear I have Adhd, it's a family thing, I get it from my mother

"Well it has its perks" she giggled, I like this girl she seemed…..warm and nice….. It's an odd feeling to describe, but regardless I continued to question her

"So who is the leader around here?" I asked

The young man stepped forward "I am, Jack, I'm the alpha wolf and she is the alpha female"

I was a bit surprised, I thought leaders were older

"No offense but I thought leaders were older than you" I asked, I seem to have hit a nerve because both looked down and cringed

"Oh I'm sorry" I quickly shot out to try and stop their misery

They both sighed "it's fine, we tell you the story later, in the meantime let's get you settled" the female told me

"So…one last question, who are you?" I said to her

She smiled and said

"Miyako"

"Oh and one more thing Luna…." She said

I turn "yes?"

She narrows her eyes "don't tell any human about this place….."


	2. Chapter 2

Mythology: Night bane

Chapter: 2 Meet the Snowstorm (Team Fortress 2 XD)

-787- (3rd person)

Luna and Miyako walked out of the meeting hall of the night bane clan, intent on heading to Luna's new home

"So Miyako can I ask a few more questions?" Luna asked innocently

Miyako smiled "yes, it's totally fine" she replied smoothly

"Why did you help me? I mean letting a new person come in for almost no reason without anything in return is a bit odd…." She said, looking down

A smile formed on miyako's lips, her ears perking up "we help anyone, we wish no ill will on anyone, even the humans, even though they can be a bit…..hindering….at times, and no we don't expect you to come here for free, all we ask is that you carry your own weight, you think you can do that?" miyako said with a sarcastic tone at the end

Luna rolled her eyes at her voice "so how long have you guys been here?"

Miyako raised her finger "we haven't been her for very long, I would say…..hmm….only about 3 years"

Luna was surprised "really? Wow, how many people have you guys taken in?"

Miyako cocked her head "well…..it a smaller amount than you'd think, there are 67 of us here, from all places of the world…"

Luna was surprised, she was sure there was more than that "Really geez….. where are they from? I heard a bunch of languages here"

Miyako, as always, was happy to answer "mostly Spain, Russia, Germany, and France"

Now Luna was very surprised "what about Asian countries?"

Miyako clicked her tongue "well anyone of pure Asian decent cannot be a demon"

Now Luna nearly face faulted " How is that so?"

"well the demons rose in the largest populated areas, that was Europe and Asia, Europe was more tightly populated, meaning better hunting per square mile, Asia was far too spread out in population, so mainly Europeans were….ahem…..Mixed….with demon blood"

Luna was now starting to understand "i see, but that would mean….."

Miyako finished for her "we are all half-demons? Yes, as you can see by the mix of human and demonic traits, like this and this" miyako said as she grabbed her ears and tail, she let go and one of her ears twitched at the loss of touch

"How come I can't do that? And that means no one here is truly full demon?" Luna asked questioningly

Miyako raised an eyebrow "what? What you mean the tails and ears? Oh you'll get it sooner or later, and full demon? No absolutely not….most full demons are evil or if they are nice, are easily persuaded to do evil, but…..i guess maybe I would let one in…..it's just…..they aren't the best roommates you know what I'm saying , jacks a good example, his father was full demon, and his mother was half demon, he has more than 75% demon in him, he is very good guy but I still need to keep an eye on him…" she said jokingly, and a tad bit seductively which made Luna laugh on the inside

"Speaking of jack what was up with him and being all sad when I mentioned the leader thing?" Luna asked looking over at the older girl

"well, people think he isn't competent enough to lead, which in reality he is, he is a natural born leader, and he is the teacher of our clan, and as you can see, he is the oldest here, as when most people here become adults they have full control of their disguises and can go and live normal lives, or as normal as they can get, we would let them stay but they don't want, in fact no one has stayed her over the age of 23, but they come and visit some times, which is fine, it's good to see familiar faces once and a while…" miyako says to Luna

"So are there any second in commands here? Or something like that?" Luna asks

Miyako goes to respond but a white and black blur jumps from a roof of a house adjacent to them and lands in front of the two of them

"Ha! That is awesome! I'm doing so well now!" The boy says pumping his fist

Luna looks at him, he is considerably tall at 5'10, decently muscular, has wild and unruly white and grey hair, along with white and grey wolf ears and a tail, his blue eyes look friendly rather than that of icy, he is wearing a black muscle shirt, and grey baggy pants with no shoes, showing his clawed feet, he overall age looked to be the same as miyako's

"Yes snowstorm I saw….you are doing well…" Miyako says dryly, she looked kind of upset to Luna

The boy just grins "you wish you could do that!"

Miyako seemed annoyed "no in fact I do not…."

The boy now identified as snowstorm pouts "aw that's no fun, but hey you seen Lys around? He was supposed to teach me some more."

Miyako shakes her head "sorry Charlie, haven't seen him in a few days..."

Snowstorm frowns, his ears and tails lowering "man….that bites…"

Miyako puts a friendly hand on the artic wolf's shoulder "you'll see him you knows he always comes around for Sunday classes"

Snowstorm smirks "yea I guess you're right, well I'm going to see jack so we can target practice, see you later Miyako!"

He then turns back to the building and surprisingly jumps up on top of it, a 10 foot jump and it looked to be nothing to him, Miyako and Luna both blinked in surprise, miyako shook her head and turned to Luna with her hand on her hip

"Well anyways, that was snowstorm, one of my beta wolves, he has been learning Parkour, a technique that teaches you to traverse an urban environment from one of my wolves, and it's driving me CRAZY" she said exasperatedly

"Cool so betas are your backups then?" Luna says

Miyako nods "we have too, what if something happens? We need backups"

Luna agrees, her mind drifts to her new house "so….any idea what my house like?"

Miyako shrugs "I don't know, just asked my wolf, the same one that's teaching snowstorm, to build simple houses for people that come to us, most likely a one bedroom, bath and a living room, nothing fancy"

Luna nods "oh is that the place?" Luna points to a small house that looks relatively new, next to line of other houses, it was a log cabin like the other ones, like them all it looks like they were made by a careful hand, man, someone enjoyed building, Luna thought idly

"Yes that's it, well I'll leave you too it then, see you soon Luna!" miyako said and started back the long pathway back to the large building where jack was left

She walked into her house, the scent of cedar flooder her senses, it was fresh cedar too, the house was fairly recent, she looks in the living room, small with just a brown couch and a earth toned coffee table, then to the left was a door that led to the bedroom, which held a large and comfortable looking bed, then to the right led to the bathroom, back out in the living room, the kitchen was small and on the right side of the house, it had electric burners, which was odd, considering they are all the way in the forest miles away from any sort of electricity, she also noted the air conditioning, which was very decent, 'better than my apartment' Luna thought, she fell back on her couch, and let out a content sigh, she looked on the coffee table and spots another black envelope, it looks exactly like the one that was in her mail slot, she reaches over and picks it up, and opens it, inside was another note with the same hand writing, it read

"If you would like anymore furniture or furnishings, assortments, ect. ECT, let the alphas know and bring YOUR own money, it should be in your house by the end of the week, thank you

P.S.: here's your weekly allowance"

Luna cocked her head and turned over the envelope and the equivalent of 100 U.S.D fell out onto the floor, she scooped up the bills and looked at them for a bit, she shrugged and put it in the safe that was installed In her bedroom, Luna was surprised it was quite a bit of money, she put the letter into her dresser along with her clothes, she walks over to her shower and undresses and enters it, as she washes she hears gunshots, she jumps and slips and falls on the cold unforgiving tile floor of the shower

"Ow….." she moans and gets back up

She listens for more noise like scrambling or panic, she wraps a towel around herself ready to run, but….no sounds of panic or people yelling came to her ears, maybe it was common around here, she couldn't guess, she shrugs and just goes back to her shower, when she finishes she gets out and dresses into new clothes and decides to go see miyako again, she starts walking to the door but then hears footsteps on her roof

"Snowstorm…" she almost growls, she hears him grunt as he jumps down in front of her door way, and then he knocks, she walks up to the door, a bit annoyed he was climbing on her roof, she opens it, snowstorm sat there looking happy

"I trust you like your new home?" he says smiling

"Yes its nice, very nice" Luna responds

"Did lys give you your allowance?" he asks

Luna raises an eyebrow but she thought best not to ask him but miyako "yea" she replied

"How much you get?" he ask devilishly

"About 100 U.S.D" she says

Snowstorm's jaw drops "Luuuucky! He only gives us $40 or $50!"

Luna shrugs "Newbie treatment I guess?"

Snowstorm clicks his tongue "I don't know but just count your blessings, it might change next time"

"I will" Luna says

"Well come on! You were going to the hall weren't you?" Snowstorm asks

Luna nods

"Alright then! Hey you wanna race?" he asks

Luna, feeling her playfulness coming back, agrees "yes, you ready?"

Snowstorm digs his feet in the dirt as they line up "born ready…"

The two fast half breeds line up each one ready to shoot off

"When that leaf hits the ground…." Snowstorm says pointing to a green leaf that is slowly floating down

Luna doesn't give a gesture of response, she is in her zone

"I hope you know you're going to lose right?" Luna says confidently

Snowstorm chuckles "whatever"

The leaf slowly taps the ground and the two of them thrust forward, each one moving at their fastest, Luna stayed on the path but snowstorm went on the side of the path jumping over and sliding through obstacles, he was quite graceful in the movements, he slides across a bench (to paint picture the houses are on the left or right along with stores and what not, one after the other, almost like a giant row of them leading to the clan hall, and in front of them are benches and stands for business, they are both racing through the middle path way of the wooden buildings, okay?) Luna had a good lead on him, but he had the advantage of endurance, not that good but better than hers, the building was in sight and they both sprinted for the finish, Luna pushed herself and grunted trying to push every last drop of energy into this sprint, she rockets over the finish line at 40 mph give or take, snowstorm came up right behind her at 38 mph, he stood their speechless

"OH WHAT!" Luna shouted laughing, finally warming up to him

"I told you were going to lose you crazy wolf!" she said flicking his nose

Snowstorm rubbed his nose "alright, alright, nice job…" he said swallowing his pride

She smiled at him "well now that's settled lets go see Miyako"

Snowstorm shrugged "after you then"

The two wolves walked into the wooden building, miyako was with jack right in the foyer sitting on the couches and laughing, but beside them was a new wolf, female, about 5'4 and was chuckling rather than laughing, she looked very calm and collected, a trait Luna found surprising, she looked about 16 or 17, she wore a black shirt with jeans and white sneakers, her hair was long and black but for some reason it had streaks of grey and silver in it, Luna knew it had to do with stress but from what exactly?, Luna looked over at her, she sat cross legged and took notice to their entrance right away

Then jack and miyako looked over at them, finally sensing their presence, and they saw sitting behind the couch was the two young wolves

"Hey guys! Luna how is your house?" miyako asked

"Awesome" Luna said

"That's excellent; I'm hoping that you'll enjoy it"

Luna smiles, but then she remembers the shooting from earlier

"Hey! Guys listen! I don't want to alarm anyone but what was up with the shooting earlier? Was someone trying to shoot at us?" Luna asks, intent on figuring out the answer,

Jack and snowstorm raise their hands "we were target practicing…" they admit

"Oh so you meant target practicing as in shooting….I got it" Luna says understanding

"Yea, jack is awesome at target shooting, and he is teaching me how to shoot properly and quickly….you get the point" snowstorm said

"Yea its true I can shoot very well, anyways did lys give you your allowance?" jack asked

Luna looked puzzled "yea, but snowstorm asked me the same thing, who is this Lys guy?"

"He is one of my wolves, he builds, repairs, powers, and cleans up this place" miyako said

Luna cringes "that's a lot of work for one wolf don't you think?"

Miyako waves her hand "I told him that, but he insists, he is always doing something, be it building, repairing something or going to get food from the city, he constantly requests work, sometime I swear he is running on unlimited energy, he goes to the city during the day, and works all night"

"He goes target shooting with us once in a while but most of the time he is busy" snowstorm said putting in his two cents

"He is the only one with a real job here, all the rest of us just stay here and maintain the clan" miyako tell her

"we usually have a camp fire when new recruits come to tell their story and get to know each other, but he never comes and sits down" jack says to her

"but he's a good guy, it was just miyako, myself and jack at one time, then he came and asked if he could join, he built houses, gave us power by building solar panels on the mountain, he's pretty smart for a kid" snowstorm says

"Wait kid? How old is he?" Luna questions

"About your age, a bit younger" jack answers

"if you're so curious about him, go meet him, he pretty shy so he lives down the mountain a bit in a big log cabin" miyako tells her

'So that's the cabin I saw' Luna thinks

"Well you'll see him on Sunday, like it or not Luna you ARE going to my class…" jack warns

"Yes sir….." Luna says unenthusiastically

"also, next Saturday we are having a campfire so we can get to know you and some of the other new wolves, and you guys can get to know us better" miyako explains

Luna nods "sounds good see you then"

"Speaking of getting to know each other who is this?" Luna asks gesturing to the other female wolf

"I'm Anna Marie, and you are?" she said calmly

"Names Luna nice to meet you" the wolf girl said smiling

"Nice to meet you too, hope you can get comfortable around here, you need some help with getting settled?" Maria asked as she switched from sitting in the couch to laying down

"No I'm fine but thank you though" Luna said cheerfully, the new girl was nice and friendly, just didn't smile much

She shrugged "hey no worries, just if you ever need help let me know I'll be sure to help you" she said nodding once

"Hey thanks! That's really nice to hear" Luna said complementing the girl

Miyako jokingly interjected "hey what about me?" she said giggling

Luna laughs "yes miyako you are nice!" miyako grins

After a few seconds of silence miyako gets up "sorry guys, I'm going to have to go"

Snowstorm grins "well I have to go with you too haha, just to tick you off" he says winking

Miyako rolls her eyes "great…."

Luna puffs out her chest "don't worry Miyako I will save you!" she says goofily

Anna shrugs "I'll help you too I guess haha"

Jack waves as they all head out the door "take care guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mythology: Night's Bane

Chapter 3: The race and the gunshot wound

-787- (Just a few minutes after previous events)

A familiar red wolf half demon and her friend, a white wolf half-demon, strolled out of the hall that they were just in, two younger half-demons behind them, Luna and snowstorm, tailed along beside the older wolves

"So guys I never really asked what do you guys do here." Luna asked the group of wolves

Anna was the first to speak "I just keep the kids in order, that and I help keep jack and miyako's den cleaned up, it the least I could do for them"

"Den? You mean the hall? Okay, how about you snowstorm?" Luna asked the boy clad with white and grey wolf features

His left ear twitched, the one closest to Luna "oh me? I just hang out; miyako says I'm too immature to handle any jobs yet…." He said brooding at the end

Luna narrowed her eyes, not really surprised, miyako nodded "it's true, he is a good guy but can't handle a job"

Snowstorm just growled at the comment, too which his alpha leader growled back, except lower and more threatening, that made him shut up

"and I help jack and take care of the medical needs of the pack, you would be surprised about how many people get hurt around here, I get the occasional gunshot wound from demon haters that decided to hurt my wolves, it just….(growls)makes me So mad! We aren't bullet proof, just resistant to some forms of injury" she explains, she unintentionally starts getting mad, Luna has to shift over to avoid her thrashing tail

"Uh….miyako watch where you're swinging that thing" she said as she stepped away and looked at her seriously with her blue eyes

"oh uh….Sorry about that…" Miyako said, she looked upset at herself, she quickly changed the subject

"So you ready for school on Sunday? It's only a day away" miyako says smiling a sweet smile at Luna who groans

"Okay, I guess" Luna says not too interested in the subject

"good, I'll see you then, well bye guys, see you in a little bit, I'm going to make sure my medical supplies are stocked then I'll join you" miyako shouts to them as she runs to her shop up the road a bit, she enters the building and disappears, leaving only 3 wolves in the group

"So do you have to do anything today Anna?" snowstorm asks the fellow pack member as he scratches his wolf ears

She shrugs "not much snow, you want to go run in the forest?" she suggests looking over at the teenager with her emerald eyes

"Sounds awesome, hey Luna you want to tag along? You do know how to shape shift into your wolf form right?" snowstorm asks, pushing some of grey hair out of his face

Luna's eyes light up "would I! And of course I know how to change form! How do you think I got caught?" she said her demeanor becoming engulfed in her natural hyper behavior

"Don't you hooligans forget about me! I was going to see what you guys were up too anyways, might as well join you" a baritone voice was heard from behind them, jack sat their arms crossed playfully

"No sir! We would not forget you!" snowstorm says faking a soldier salute

"Well then let's line up! Enough talk" Luna shouts

The four wolfs stretch their bodies and transform into their corresponding species

Jack in his grey and black German wolf form, Luna in her smaller red wolf form, Anna into a pure white wolf and snowstorm into a white and greyish wolf with thicker fur

They then line up on a line that snowstorm just made by dragging his paw in the dirt

The lowered themselves to the ground, ready for Anna's howl

Anna howled and they sprinted off the line like racing greyhounds, but much faster, the four of them sprinted past citizens of the pack, some yelling, some laughing, they ducked and weaved through the obstacles as they reached the edge of the mountain's bowl, jack had the lead obviously, he was fast and had the most endurance, Anna held a close second, but snowstorm was nowhere to be found, Luna was behind Anna, fatigue beginning to come over her

A howl rang out and snowstorm out of nowhere jumped off a building roof and landed in front of jack and sprinted with a burst of speed out in front, the roof where he had jumped from had been broken from the force of his jump, Luna winced at the damage he did, hopefully he will go back and fix it, snowstorm jumped to dodge tree as they entered the forest area, soon they all jumped to the left, right up down, any which ways to avoid the tall trunks of the trees

Now snowstorm was out in the lead, jack was lowering his speed for some reason and Anna took her chance to sprint ahead, Luna unfortunately was in the rear of the pack, her top speed was good, but her endurance was almost shameful

She began to pant, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as the wind flew past her face

She could see the finish line at the bottom of the first slope of the mountain; snowstorm was nearly there, Luna felt a bit of disappointment in her

Then another red blur shot past her, it was speeding fast and flew around Anna and jumped over jack and swooped in next to snowstorm, it was miyako, apparently she didn't want to miss out on the fun, the two wolves in front of Luna began to slow down, and Luna took her chance and pushed herself to her very limits, she passed Anna and jack, she was only a few meters behind snowstorm and miyako, her heart wanted to spring out of her chest , but Luna was stubborn, she still pressed on, now nearly neck and neck with the other two wolves, the finish line a few seconds away, the finish lines location? Lys' house. The five of them pushed on, snowstorm crossed first, then miyako, Luna, jack and Anna, and they all tumbled and slammed up against a wood building, all in a furry dog pile, the whole lot of them laughing and panting

"I told you I was the fastest!" snowstorm bragged in his wolf form as he tried to keep his breath

Luna clonked him in the head with her tail, as she too tried to keep her breath

Miyako, Anna and even jack were covered in grass and were laughing, they were so winded they had trouble getting up, their run had been quite exhausting incident, and if you were there I bet you would have trouble catching your breath too

Snowstorm got up and transformed back to his half-human form, he chuckled and crouched down next to Luna, he rubbed his hand on her head, petting her vigorously, she melted into the touch, enjoying it

"That was some run newbie! I'm surprised you could keep up! Keep that up and you might just match me…. might…" he got back up, but still looked at the small red wolf

Luna smiled to the best of her abilities and barked in approval she looked at snowstorm

"You didn't do half- bad yourself mister" she said smirking, talking was hard in wolf form but not impossible

Snowstorm shrugged "eh it's what I do"

Miyako, jack and Anna got up from the grass, they as well changed into their half-human forms, they all brushed free the grass and twigs that got stuck in their clothing

"Ah crap…." Anna groaned, everyone turned to her

"What?" jack asked

She just pointed at the 'wooden building' that they smashed into. Lys' front door was now smashed in and the hinges broken off

"Oh …..We will have to apologize for that" miyako said scratching the back of her head

"You think he will be upset?" snowstorm asked in general

Miyako shook her head "yea he won't mind, just we have to be more careful next time"

"Well….I don't know about you guys, but I'm hankering for something to drink, lets head on in" Anna said licking her lips, everyone agreed, but just as they started up the hill Jack and miyako's ears shot up, a look of alarm on their faces

"Someone's here…..and it's not Lys or my wolves, the smell is not familiar…" miyako warns as her head shifts over to the right of them, Anna then picked up on the scent, her scent a bit better than the rest

"That's a hunter! And he is Close! I can smell the gunpowder on him!" Anna whispered heavily

The wolves got uneasy, snowstorm got up against the wall of Lys' house, looking to the right trying to spot the hunter

"I can't see him…we should get moving back up the mountain…." the white and grey wolf said growling

Miyako, jack, Anna and snowstorm all looked over to the right, Luna held back a bit

Luna heard a crack behind her and she gasped softly, she slowly turned to look in the direction of the disturbance, she looked into the brush as hard as she could, then she saw it

A glare off a scope

"Run guys! He's got a gun!" Luna shouted in her wolf form

The half-demons scattered, each taking cover behind trees or Lys' house or piles of logs that said wolf had stacked up, they all stayed tucked close to possibly their only source of protection

Shot after shot rang out of the brush in front of them, bullets skid past their hiding places and dirt flung up from the impact spots

Luna grit her teeth as she heard the gun fire, she looked up and noticed snowstorm cowering behind the pile of logs that lys had stacked up, behind him and to the left was jack hiding behind a fallen tree, he stayed perfectly still, something told Luna that this was Definitely not his first firefight, Anna and miyako clung to the wall of lys' house, opposite to the shooter.

The bullets stopped flying

'Perhaps he ran out of ammunition?' Luna thinks

Jack must have been thinking the same thing because he poked his head up from the log, slowly he tried to eye the shooter, his Golden sharp eyes scanned the forest area in front of them, in a split second his expression changed to 'oh no' the shooter must have seen him and shot through the rotten log he was hiding behind, striking him in the abdomen, he clutched his stomach and fell over, Luna could see blood beginning to pool around Him, Luna stood their mouth open in shock, what could she do?, panic began to well up inside her, she began hyperventilating, before she could process anymore miyako sprinted out of her hiding spot, tears on her soft face as she ran to jack, the shooter pulled off 3 more shots, all nipping at miyako's heels, she practically flew over the log and hid behind it with jack, she began to check him and make sure the bleeding was properly stopped, jack, although in a great deal of pain, seemed calm as calm as someone that was just shot could get, miyako took his hand, and she placed another to his abdomen, a Green light emitted from her hands as she pressed down on his wound, a yelling stirred Luna from her daze

Snowstorm cursed out loud, his face twisted in an angry scowl, he was still behind the log pile, but Luna could tell he was not happy to the fact that he couldn't do anything

His eyes darted their focus from Luna to the ground beside him, he was thinking of something, and Luna didn't like it, Luna saw him make a quick cross on his chest and he took a deep breath and jumped out of his hiding spot

"Hey! You crazy gunman! Bet you can hit this!" snowstorm shouted to the shooter, the taunt got the man's attention as a volley of bullets impacted right where snowstorm just was, lucky for snowstorm that he jumped out of the way in time,

Luna watched as the young wolf darted back and forth across the plain in front of Lys' house, bullets constantly hitting just where he was a split second ago

"Some race this has turned out to be, we should have been more careful! Its hunting season! We should have known some hunter would have gotten bold and decided to try and bring back a half-demon pelt! Now here we are running and jumping around for our lives as this crazy hunter tries to kill us! Oh man this is…..this is so messed up….." Luna screams in her head, she was scared out of her mind, but all her brain could do was work overtime trying to find out what to do

Amongst the fire Anna gritted her teeth, she couldn't just sit in her hole her and watch as her friends get cut down by some hunter!, her mind raced as she tried to think how she could help, her mind shifted to the road leading up to lys' house, her body acted quicker than her mind, she a darted over to the path and ran down the sloped and curving path that lead to the fixing wolf's house, once she reached the next slope she ran into the forest cutting around to come around the side of shooter, hopefully she will be able to take him out

She ran about 300 feet behind to shooter's position and turned around, sprinting to the spot of the hidden pelt taker, she ran as fast as she could, using the concussive sound of the shots to mask her approach, she searched until she spotted the tell-tale muzzle flash of a rifle about 100 feet in front of her, she ran to the man covered in camo, the man was behind a log, his rifle steadied on it, he crouched behind it, he began to line up another shot, but Anna was faster, she jumped and slammed her elbow into the back of his head, his head went forward and smashed into the scope of his rifle, she then hit him again, slamming his head into the log, a visible streak of blood ran down his face, the log he was near stained with the red substance, Anna growled in his face, a warning that she could kill him now, he gasped for air as his eyes were full of fear as the wolf-woman bared her teeth in his face, Anna pointed her finger to the city and growled once more, the man got the hint and ran, tripping a few times as he ran until he was out of sight

Anna huffed and turned to the pricy rifle that he had left behind, perhaps jack would like it?

-787-

"Heck yes I want it!" the grey and black half-demon shouted from his bed, his eyes glued to the .338 bad news sniper rifle in Anna's hands

They had trekked on home after their very eventful day, thanks to miyako's quick thinking jack had made it out with just a bad scar, Anna, Luna and miyako were currently in the room with him, although they were happy that he was alright they all felt a bit disturbed at the fact that when they took off jack's jacket and shirt he had dozens of Scars of what looked like bullet wounds and lacerations on his torso and back, no one prodded him about it, but Luna couldn't help but think what this Young man had been through, Anna to make jack feel better brought in the rifle that the man had left, and Jack apparently LOVES it

"Anna I swear this is the best get well present EVER!" jack said with elation, they all had to admit it was a bit weird to see their Strong leader so full of happiness, but they were glad that he was happy

"glad you like It jack, well I see you guys later I'm going to head home and get to bed, take care guys" Anna said as she walked out of the room, the door slammed shut as she exited the building

Luna walked over to the window, she opened the curtains and looked out at her new home town, she smiled at all the kids playing and the men and women walking on the street, they all looked happy, to be away from persecuting eyes and the angry people, her mind drifted to the race they just had today

'Why are humans so mean to us?' She thought as she blew some of her Light red hair out of her face

She really couldn't say, maybe they are scared, maybe they just hate demons, who knows, Luna is just glad she can be away from them, she looks to the building snowstorm jumped off, her jaw dropped, it was completely fixed

"What the?" she said out loud

"What?" miyako said as she adjusted her long red hair

"The roof is already fixed, I just saw it broken 3 hours ago!" she said puzzled

Miyako chuckled as she adjusted Jack's IV bag "lys works fast, that just how he is"

Luna nodded and looked back out at the street, a young man catches her attention, he was easily 5'11 and 17 years old, he had brown hair and blue eyes, his clothes were just a grey shirt and denim pants, grey and black sneakers, his ears and tail were black with light red detail, beside him were two large German shepherds, who looked very obedient as they stayed right next to the boy the whole time

"Who is that?" Luna asks as she points to the young man

Miyako looks over, she smiles

"Oh him? That just R.j., he is a German wolf, he works at a job too like lys, except we know his job, he breeds German Shepard's for military and police applications, very skilled in his work, and makes a great deal of money, nice kid really, just wish he would talk to more people, he just talks to lys, jack and me, that's most likely it…..unless you want to count his two dogs, Adolf and Zhuk, lys named the larger one Zhuk, it means bug or something…." Miyako said as she turned to the monitors next to Jack

"I'll be right back I'm going to check up on the other patients, sit tight I'll be back, oh and you'll get to know R.j. more at the camp fire next Sunday night, but tomorrow you have your classes with Jack, if he gets better in time that is….." miyako said as she looked at the sleeping leader of the clan

Miyako left leaving just a sleeping jack and a young red wolf girl, who watched as R.j. turned a corner and disappeared out of sight

"R.j. eh….."


	4. Chapter 4

Mythology: Night's bane

Chapter 4: School and the reclusive German

**Summer v**: thanks so much you're my 3rd review ever; you don't know how much that meant to me, thanks a lot : D

-787-

Luna yawned as she sleepily treaded to her morning class, her eyes and body unwilling to get up at such an ungodly hour, who's Idea, was it to hold school at 5:30 in the morning! She though as she struggled to keep her eyes open, she looked down at her purple long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, her Winter fur boots getting covered in the mud like ground that lead to Miyako's den

She looked over to see snowstorm get out of his grey colored house, he had a grin the size of his ego on, a back pack slung over his shoulder, he was wearing something different today, A grey long sleeve shirt with jeans and white sneakers, as always his ears and tail were there, he walked over to Luna

"Just not a morning person are you Luna?" he said snickering

She didn't say anything instead she gave him a punch to the shoulder, he laughed as she rubbed the spot where she hit, they both remained quiet as they walked down the long street of houses and buildings, every time Luna looked at all the houses and shops, a little bit of miyako's tale of only 67 people living here died inside her, for good reason, there was a large enough town on the top of this mountain for 3,000 people, and only 67 half-demons were roaming around here? She scoffed and blew her crimson hair out of her eyes

They both walked until they reached another fellow wolf's house, Anna stepped out of her house yawning, she wore something different today too, even though it was winter time she wore a short sleeve shirt that was greyish black and skinny jeans, her black and white accented sneakers trotted over the rough ground, she had a backpack in one hand and a jacket in the other, Luna's Eyes widened at the sight of the red dragon tattoo on her upper arm, its maw open with flames scorching out of it mouth, it was remarkably detailed, almost like a Picasso piece on her arm, however, half of it was covered up by her short sleeve and she didn't get much of a good look, Anna's Green eyes met her light blue, tracing to where she was looking at, she gasped a bit and put her jacket on quickly, Luna was confused

"Anna what was that?" she asks in curiosity

Anna sighed as she got along aide them both "it's a long story Luna…..could I tell you later?"

Luna nodded, completely understanding "oh yea sure, it's totally fine Anna" she smiled at the black haired wolf

"Thanks Luna" She said, her eyes looking like a huge weight had been taken off them

Luna shrugged "no problem"

As They approached the Alpha's den, Luna swore she was about to collapse from pure exhaustion, with what had happened yesterday, you wouldn't really be happy to go to school at 5:30 in the morning too.

The three of them entered the large wooden building; the first person Luna noticed was Miyako at the front of the foyer

"Oh good! You got up on time!" she said decently surprised

"Not easy when you set my alarm clock without telling me…" Luna grumbled

"Haha….your welcome Luna!" she joked as she winked at her seemingly innocent

Luna just growled at her

Miyako stood up from her chair " okay guys, follow me, the classroom is right over here..." miyako said as she led the three of them to a door to the right of the foyer down a hallway

She opened the door inside was a smaller room with about 30 desks, most of them were taken up with some younger half-demon teenagers, but the two most striking were two large wolves in the mix

One was a German wolf as Luna could tell from the stockier build, he was black with some darker red spots, and he was a bit smaller than jack, at about 4 foot long without the tail. He, whom Luna could obviously tell the gender due to the larger stature of him, was sitting obediently at a desk, his eyes focused on jack in the front of the room who stopped as the three other wolves entered the room, Luna was surprised that jack recovered from the gunshot wound so quickly, but I guess being almost full demon has its perks, although he had a bandage under his shirt that kept the wound from bleeding

The other wolf was all but massive, larger than 6 foot long (I sh*t you not, they can get that big, Slavic wolves I mean, well at least the largest one) without the tail and almost the same height as Luna when she was standing up when he sat down, he was a Slavic wolf as she could tell from the large but skinnier frame of the wolf, he was a sleek black color with a steel-white color, black covering most of his body, the white covering his underbelly, fore-legs, and some of his long tail, his cheek fur was white accented as well, he was sitting down at the desk across from the other wolf

"Welcome guys, take your seats" jack said as he put down his chalk that he was writing with

Snowstorm took a seat next to another girl, Anna next to the German wolf, and Luna next to the Slavic wolf

Luna faded in and out as jack taught English; she was more focused on the pasts of her fellow wolves, as would be with any 16 year old in the same society of an enigmatic group of half-demons, rather than focused on English

"….and an adjective will most likely follow..." Luna heard jack say as she faded back into the lesson

A small bell rung out "oh well you wolves are lucky I nearly got to the next stage, alright, do pages 53-65 in you English books

Luna cringed, that was more work than her old school, but she guess when you only have one school day you have to have an excess amount of work

The class slowly left, Luna stuck back a bit, curiosity still lingering in her head about the two wolves.

Jack erased the board and turned around to the two wolves and pointed a finger

"lys I want you and R.j. to do better in English, you two will do pages 53-78…come one guys you are better than this!, you're on a 11th grade level for god's sake!" he said as he turned back to the board to finish erasing his writing

The German wolf who was R.j. looked away, the Slavic wolf who was Lys let out a small whimper of disappointment

They both got up from their desks and left, the only sound being the padding of their paws on the floor

Luna got up as they left "so that was R.j. and lys?" she asked Jack

He nodded "yep, they're both really smart but I wish they were better in English, but I guess your second language is always hard" he said as he set down the eraser

"Second language?" Luna asked simply

Jack nodded again "yep, German is first for R.j., Ukrainian for lys"

"Ukrainian?" Luna asked puzzled

Jack waved his hand "you'll learn the countries in history and geography..."

"Now head out, I'm cleaning up, unless you want to help..." jack said smirking at the last part

Luna eyes widened a bit "O-oh no, you look like you've got it, I'll catch you later jack…." She said as she quickly walked out the room

Jack just chuckled to himself "gets 'em every time…"

-787-

Luna exited the den of her alpha's, she looked around a bit, she saw Snowstorm talking to another girl, and Anna was already walking back home

R.j. however was now in half-human form, he was kneeling down rubbing the head of his dog Adolf (I didn't name his dog after Hitler….Adolf means Royal or Handsome wolf I believe...)

Luna thought it would be a perfect time to introduce herself, she walked on over to R.j., her books still in her hands as she clutched them to her chest

"Hey!" she said cheerfully to the older boy

R.j. jumped from being startled, and turned to her "y-yes?" he said, Luna heard a slight accent from him

"I'm Luna! You must be Rj right?" she said smiling

"Y-yea that's me; you must be ze new wolf Luna?" he said as he looked up to her, but looked away again, she could tell he couldn't look her in the eyes, maybe he was shy; she didn't know

"Yes that's me!" she said she then looked over to the large German Shepard next to R.j.

"He a very pretty dog, you trained him yourself?"

"Danke, and yes" he replied as he stood up

"Where is your other dog?" she asked

"Vhich one?" he asked as he scratched under Adolf's muzzle

Luna raised an eyebrow "uh….I think his name is Zhuk…not sure"

RJ smiled "ah y-yea Zhuk" he said then turned to Adolf once more

"At ze house, he isn't zat good around zis many people,"

Luna nodded "I know what you mean…"

Luna asked another question to prevent the awkward silence that she knew would follow "so….. do you breed any other kinds of dogs other than German shepherds?"

R.j. nodded his head as well "yes, some Wolves and ze occasional Timber wolf, but you know. Ze are very similar, I do remember training a pack of huskies once though…."

"That's cool, do they get along better with you sense your half-wolf?" Luna asked as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other

R.j. noticeably cringed "v-vell, yes und no…" he said, his accent getting thicker for some reason

"What do you mean? They don't like a half-wolf ordering them?" Luna inquired

The German boy looked away "forget it….j-just yes zey do, zat answer your question?" he asked looking back up at her

"Vell I'm off to combat training with Miyako, are you going to be joining us?" he asked getting up from his crouch

"Combat training? Miyako never told me about that…" she said as she looked up at him

He shrugged, "perhaps she thinks you're not ready for it yet" he said

"Yea….hey you mind if I come along?" Luna asked

"v-vell I don't know, it's really up to miyako" he said unsure of the answer

Luna smirked "well ill follow you and then if she says I wasn't allowed I will take the fall, how that sound?"

RJ looked down to his side, considering the idea "ya alright, just behave okay?" he said pointing a finger at her

"Promise" Luna said as she placed a hand over her heart mockingly

"Vell lets go, you won't mind if Adolf come Vis us vill you?" he said as he looked over at the dog next to him

Luna shook her head "no, not a problem"

They both started walking, RJ gave an audible whistle to the German hound, the dogs ears shot up and ran to his side, Luna was surprised of his obedience to RJ, and it was impressive to say the least

After walking a little while Luna asked another question, much to the dismay of Rj, who didn't like to be question that much….but he had to admit Luna was pretty nice, he was taken out of his thinking when one of Luna's numerous question rang into his ear drums

"What does R.j. stand for?" she asked said boy

Rj looked over to her, and then back to his front, she almost thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he gave it to her

"Richard jack" he said almost in a whisper

Luna grinned "that a cool name"

He had to take a double take to make sure it was her saying that, he looked surprised to say the least

"Thank you, no one has ever said zat to me before" he said honestly

Luna smiled "no problem"

Luna followed Rj to the right side of the mountain plain, there, they started to walk down a steep path to another much larger field, Luna could clearly see Anna, snowstorm, Jack, miyako, apparently no one else wanted to come and join in on the training

"Hi guys!" Luna said as she came into view

The other wolves looked over

"Hey" Anna said short but sweetly

"What's up" snowstorm said

Jack gave a wave

"Good to see you here, I didn't think you wanted to harness your half-demon Abilities so soon" miyako said as she walked up to them

Luna stuttered, "That's what this training is about? Harnessing our powers? Cool!"

Snowstorm walks over and leans on a tree "yea why do you think they call it 'combat training'" he said using air quotations with his hands

Luna playfully retorted back "alright you know what you smart aleck…."

Snowstorm cringes and jumps up in the tree, much higher than Luna could ever hope to get too

She looks up; it hurts her neck to look up so high "hey get down here you crazy wolf!"

Miyako walks under the tree as well "come on Snow, don't make me get you down…." Miyako said darkly

This time snowstorms eyes widened "Y-yes mam…" he jumped down the 25 foot height with amazingly no bodily harm

"Good boy" miyako says mockingly as she places a hand on his head like she was praising a dog

Snowstorm grumbles at the action and gets out of her reach before she could continue doing it

Miyako then turns to RJ "I see you decided to come and join us for the first time, I'm glad to see that"

Luna was taken aback "it's your first time too?" she asked him

He nodded "ya, I decided today to come und join zem, it was chance zat you happened to want to join me today as vell" Rj sat down near the group, Adolf laid down under a tree after Rj pointed his finger to it and snapped his fingers

"Alright kiddies line up! Luna sense you haven't even been able to show your ears and tail, get over their will miyako and she will help you with that, the rest of you get over here and get ready to do some basic fire abilities!" jack shouted over the sound of everyone, snowstorm snickered at the comment about Luna, the red wolf girl gave him a quick punch to the shoulder, snow just rolled his eyes, it was now a common thing for her to do

Luna walked over to a tree where miyako was sitting "okay miyako, teach me please how to get my ears and tail…"

Miyako waves her hand "it's easy, first calm your heart rate" she said as she took a deep breath

Luna did the same

"Now think of your inner energy, the part of you that gets you pumped up in a fight or when you're in danger"

Luna raised an eyebrow "you mean adrenaline?"

Miyako nodded her head

"You need to trigger your fight or flight response to its greatest degree for your first half transformation, then after that you should be able to remove to your features without much more work than just calming yourself down and thinking about it, same goes with getting them back, but once your body has reverted to its true form, that will be your true form, if you get tired or sick, your features will show, same with everyone, you removing them is only a disguise, and so when your body gets under stress it will change back"

Luna took it all in, she looked at miyako's particular set of features, her red wolf tail behind her sat calmly, her ears were twitching with every blow of the wind, and Luna did want her features, her own ears and tail, without them she just felt out of place here

"Yes I do" Luna said

Miyako opened one eyes, as she had closed them for a bit to wait for Luna's response

"Okay then, I want you to walk over here with me..." she said as she brought Luna to a nearby cliff, Luna looked down the large fall, it was easily 20 feet at the most, she looked back at the group of wolves practicing a fire ability, each one of them was practicing conjuring up the small fireball, holding it in their hands, then letting it go, Luna wished she was over there with her friends, she had to get her features!

"Miyako, how will I trigger my fight of flight response?" Luna asked as she looked down the cliff again

"Like this…." Miyako said as she pushed her off the cliff!

Luna's whole body rushed with energy, she was freaking out, she was dropping, and she was going to die!

She flailed in the air, trying to desperately grab a holdfast that wasn't there…

The ground came up fast, it seemly casting a grin as it eagerly awaited her

She fell to the ground with a sickening thud….but she wasn't dead! And she didn't hurt that much either…

She looked up, her first response to the push from miyako

"What the hell was that for!" Luna yelled at her alpha

Miyako chuckled back "you can thank me later!" she said

"Come on back up and join us!" miyako said as she walked away from sight

Luna was confused, two things, how did she survive, and how did she feel no pain from the fall?

She gasped, and slowly pulled her hands to her head, she brushed through her red hair, her hand stopped at an anomaly, she felt the fur of her new red wolf ears, and her eyes widened and looked behind her

Sure enough a red fur covered tail was there connected to her

She felt excitement well up inside her, she ran up the path to the left of the cliff that led to the plain she was just on, she saw miyako under the same tree they were both previously under

"Miyako thank you thank you! How did you know that would work?" she asked as she jumped up and down

The older wolf girl looked to her "just ask Anna, and a few of the other younger wolves, no one that is truly half-demon has not changed from the fight or flight response"

Luna grinned "well I guess I can join the rest of the wolves now?"

Miyako nodded "I'll be over in a bit"

Luna walked over to group of wolves that were now practicing what looked like a water spell if you want to call it a spell

Snowstorm takes a double take at Luna, a smile on his face as always

"Wow, someone has a nice set of…..ears…." he said jokingly and somewhat perverted

Luna narrows her eyes, and sits down next to RJ, ignoring Snowstorm's comment

RJ was a bit startled by her choice of sitting next to him

"Hallo yet again, frau" he said in his ever present German accent

Luna smiles at him

RJ looks at her wolf ears "you know you should ignore Snowstorm, he iz always up to make someone embarrassed..." he said

Luna just blew her hair out of her face "I know I just have to ignore it… "She said quietly

Snowstorms ears are not to be taken for just show, he heard the conversation completely "try as you might Luna, I don't think you can ignore it for long…" he said in singsong

Luna grumbled and looked to jack

Jack nodded and walked calmly over to snowstorm, snowstorm grinned nervously, next thing he knew he was heaved across the field by the alpha wolf, who was now dusting his hands off

"Now that that's taken care of….everyone you can head out, that's enough for today, Luna you stay and work with me on the Fire and water energy..."he said looking at her with his golden colored eyes

Rj, Anna, and snowstorm was about 30 feet away all got up and started back to the village, Miyako came over to the area with jack and Luna, she sat down next to her den mate and smiled at him, jack grinned back, Luna had to clear her throat to get their attention

"So….about that fire energy" Luna said awkwardly

Jack cleared his throat as well, as did miyako

Jack got up "first you must visualize the fire in your hands, then you'll notice something different about your body sense the half-demon change, you now have complete control of your body's energy output, you can put more energy to your legs or arms, in this case your hands, you will feel a tingling in your hands when you divert the flow of energy, them once you feel it you will visualize the fire, and your body will take care of the rest, it'll take a while considering its your first time.."

Luna tried her best to follow what jack had said, she diverted her body's flow of energy to her hands, the tingling came….and nothing….just a few sparks of fire and that's it

"Aw…" Luna said sadly

Jack put a hand on her shoulder "hey…hey…you did good, I'm surprised you even got that far on your first time, that shows great promise"

Luna grumbled "but it was R.j. first time and he did awesome with it, did you see it? His flame energy was flowing wildly!"

Miyako cut in and clicked her tongue "I don't think this was Rj first time doing it….something is odd about that…... but none the less…anyways, you shouldn't compare yourself to others! Now try it again!"

Luna nodded "yes miyako…." She said disappointedly and held her hands apart from each other about a foot length apart

She tried focusing again, the first time it didn't even spark, she growled lightly and stood up

"what happened? I just had it a few minutes ago! Ah forget this!" she yelled at herself and swatted the air, just as she did a line of flames came from her hands narrowly hitting jack who was a few feet in front of her

"whoa!" jack groaned, he fell back on the ground, it missed his face only by a few inches

Luna yelped and held her hands to her face, then ran over to jack "jack! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Jack chuckled and got up "I'm fine Luna calm down, nice job on the fire though!"

Luna laughed uneasily "yea, but I almost hurt you!"

Jack waved his hand "Luna, it's okay, trust me it wouldn't have been the first time getting hurt by my students accidently"

Luna nodded biting her lower lip "are you sure your fine? You're not mad at me are you?"

Jack shook his head "miyako do I get mad?"

Miyako shook her head "no unless it's really bad"

Luna sighed "okay, but it doesn't make me feel any better"

Jack shook his head "okay, fine head back to your house Luna it's getting dark"

Luna nodded and started on home "bye guys!" she said then turned ahead to the road that led into the village or town to be exact


	5. Chapter 5

Night's bane

Chapter 5: kikuzaki and Miracle

Pita-chanluver: I personally don't know, these characters are all reflected of my real life friends, it's up to them, it would be pretty weird when they log on and see that one character is in a relationship with another, Also….thanks so much! You're my fourth reviewer, hats off to you

Zeko: first, you are one letter off from my real name haha! Just put and 'n' between the e and k and that's my real name! Zenko Kristyan, yea it's Ukrainian, near Russia, I am Slavic Tak? Anyways thanks for that, and to answer, I had put Inuyasha on here because later I'm going to try and introduce them! And hats off to you too, your my FIFTH reviewer ever, thanks again guys for your support

WARNING: blood, gore, sadness, and murder are in this chapter and the following one; I know my story will turn down from its cheery nature for a bit, just to see what dark skeletons our furry friends have in their closets

Prepare for most likely the largest two chapters of the story so far :D

First chapter in my stories that has a song, it's called "born again" by the newsboys I highly recommend listening to it during the chapter, but its Christian so if you don't want to that's fine too, also just wanted to say that I OWN ALL THESE OC'S!

Also sorry that Kikuzaki and miracle's stories aren't that long,

I'm sure you will have a question about one person's back ground like "how can he tell that or how can that be seen if he wasn't even their? And was asleep? Well the psychic abilities takes in all senses during that time, including the sight of those near them…looks like lys' psychic abilities aren't that meager after all…hehe….foreshadow~

-787-

Luna walked down the road to her house, she had just passed snowstorm's house and was nearing hers, she needed to take a shower and get ready for the campfire later in the evening, she was excited about it to say the least, now she would be able to hear the backstories of her new friends, and meet some new ones if there are any new people that will be there. She just shrugged to herself, she would find out soon

Her new wolf ears picked up a song in the distance

_I found myself looking into the mirror knew I wasn't who I wanted to be…._

She liked the beat, and it was coming from up ahead near her house

_I was livin' like the way that I wanted but my eyes reminded me I'm not free…._

She saw a wooden frame of a building in the distance, like someone was building something, and then the song began to rise in its beat, getting louder

_Believed a lie so, everything that I know, says I gotta go, tired of going solo…_

Luna was now maybe 500 feet from the source of the song

…_but I'm never gonna go their again…._

She listened to the song as she approached the source

_This is what it is! This is who I am! This is where I finally take my stand! I didn't want to fall! But I don't have to crawl! I met the one with two scarred hands!_

Luna could tell it was a Christian song after that line

_Giving him the best of! Everything that's left of! The life inside this man! I'm born again!_

She now was next to the wooden frame of the building, she could see saw dust and tools all over the ground, another German Shepard was lying down next to a saw horse on the poured concrete base of the house, he was brown and tan with some red, he was long and skinny just like Lys' wolf form, with a longer tail like lys' form as well

Speak of the devil…she saw said wolf in half human form balancing up on the rafters of the wooden frame of the building, or what she thinks is lys, he is wearing dark jeans and tan work steel toed boots, his shirt was off and a tool belt was around his waist, she couldn't see his eyes account of some black sunglasses, his wolf ears were a bit larger than normal, as was his tail which was wrapped around his waist most likely to not get in his way, he was hammering in some nails, while balancing on a thin beam, something Luna knew wasn't easy

"Hey! You must be lys!" she shouted up to him over the stereo he had playing on the ground

The wolf looked down with his sunglassed gaze; a small smirk appeared on his face

He jumped down the 10 foot drop and landed on the balls of his feet. The dog next to him looked up, wondering what had made the noise, once he saw it was his master, he sat his head back down on the cool concrete, now that Luna saw him standing up, he was leanly muscular, and he stood tall at 6'1 and he was younger than her as she was believing what miyako had said about him, on his chest was an odd looking necklace

"You must be Luna then?" he said with a slight Slavic accent, almost not noticeable, it wasn't enough to twist the pronunciation of his words; he turned off his stereo with a remote that was in his pocket

"Yea! Your quite the elusive wolf you know, I just wanted to thank you for the house and the allowance, and also giving me the invitation to night's bane….wow….now that I think about it…you did quite a bit for me…thanks I really appreciate it…you don't know how much that meant to me.." she said, smiling broadly, her blue eyes lit up with admiration for the kind young man

Lys nodded "your welcome" he said simply

"So….are you coming to the camp fire meet tonight?" Luna asked shuffling her feet

He shrugged "No, unfortunately, im really sorry…."

Luna frowned slightly "why?" she asked

He sighed "I don't like the social scene, and I'm much too busy to be talking for hours on end"

"Oh come on you can take one night off to relax can't you?"

"Im afraid not, sorry" he said, she could tell he was trying to break it easy to her, Luna got frustrated

"Okay fine, be that way, I just wanted to get to know you and your being stubborn" she said as she started to walk away, she really didn't want to leave, but made it look like it

To her surprise she didn't get a reply, instead she got the sound of a saw on wood, she turned around fuming

"Oh come on can't you just come and meet your pack for once?" she said innocently as she approached him again

He sighed and set down his saw "I'm not that interesting"

"I bet you are, just for once can't you stop working? I bet for one week you can't just set down and join me on my second week here, along with my friends. You can join us on our ability training after school on Sunday" she said sweetly

He let out a breath of air, "alright, ill humor you, but Sunday is my only day off of work and for my private time, if you really want me to join you on ability training then have miyako change the day to Saturday"

He unclipped his tool belt and set it on a nail in a piling, and grabbed his shirt which was on another nail and put it on, he then unwrapped his tail from his waist and made a small whistle to his dog, who got up on command and trotted over

"Well what are you waiting for? You wanted me to go right?" Lys said looking down at Luna

She laughed "not right now, I have to get ready; I'll come by your house to get you when it's time"

He nodded "then I'll get ready as well" he walked out of the wooden structure and disappeared, Luna looked out on the road to the left were he had exited, and didn't see him, curiously she walked out more and saw him and his dog up on the roof tops running toward his house

"Now I see where snowstorm learned it from…" she said dryly

-787-

Luna closed her door and locked it, she had put on a casual pink shirt, with some jeans as always, and her white shoes, she started toward lys' house, it was early to go to the get together, she figured she could go and see the inside of lys' house while she waited

She reached the edge of the plateau and began her decent to Lys' house, she followed the path that they had all raced down, her mind drifted to that day, the good and the bad moments, as she reached the flat spot where they had taken cover when they were getting shot at, she smelt the lingering smell of the gunpowder that will most likely stay here for a while, her face twisted in disgust at the thought of the hunter, she cleared her expression as she approached lys' door

She knocked two times then three then another two, after about 10 seconds the door opened, lys sat in the door way, his hair was wet from most likely a recent shower, he had on a similar pair of dark jeans and black and silver sneakers, and a Black shirt with white Cyrillic lettering, the necklace ever present on his chest as well as the glasses over his unknown color of eyes , something she had missed earlier was now apparent in the light of the house. He had a massive scar down his right eye that started just above the top eyelid and ended on his cheek, she winced at the sight of it

"Come on in, I'm just putting up tank" he said as he disappeared into the house

She stepped in and noticed the foyer that was to her right that stepped down two steps into a lowered area for the couches and TV. the stairs to her left had led up into the second story, the kitchen was ahead of her, she walked into the area and looked around, next to the kitchen was full bar, it was amazing that this house was just for one boy, and that said boy had built it, she looked up to the skylight that let in ray after ray of light

"I'm guessing you like it?" a voice said from behind her

She jumped and yelped, she turned to see Lys with a small smirk on his face

She grasped her chest where her heart is "don't do that!" she said now starting to laugh

"What can I say? I'm light on my feet" he said in his rather quiet tone

"I'll say, its surprising, you so hard to miss, just like jack, your both so tall"

He smirked a bit at that

"anyways did you put your dog up?" she asked

She must have hit a nerve because he frowned

"You mean my companion?" he said emphasizing the word

Luna scoffed "yea your dog, you seem pretty protective of him"

His frown only grew "if you knew what tank and I have been through you wouldn't dare call him anything less than a life saver" he said serious, something in his tone just made Luna believe that he wasn't kidding

Luna nodded "okay sorry, but maybe I'll get to hear what you and him have been through at the camp fire"

They both started to the door he turned to her "not likely, don't push it Luna…please "

She cringed under his tone and agreed "whatever you say dude…"

-787-

"….and then he slipped and fell flat on his face!" miyako said finishing her story, she was sitting on a log around a circle of people that were around a roaring fire, they were now laughing loudly at the story, Everyone except for Rj and Anna, they just chuckled

Snowstorm was now brooding and poking the fire with a stick and growling slightly

Miyako walked over and sat down next to the white and grey wolf boy

"Aw come on snow, you know it's funny…" she said shaking him

He sighed at the statement "yea maybe for you, but that was meaningful to me! It was my first day trying Parkour!"

She shrugged and retook her place next to her den-mate, Anna then took the spot light

"Hey I got one! So I head down to the city right? Anyways I see this kid and he is on a skate board, well he thinks a good idea to…" she was cut off by the entrance of two new wolves, a shorter Red wolf girl and a tall grey white and red wolf boy

"Hey Lys! What's up! I haven't seen you like this in weeks!" snowstorm says as he gets up and shakes wrists with the younger wolf

Luna thought that was kinda funny that they shook wrists instead of hands; she was curious so she asked

"What was that?"

Lys raised an eyebrow "what? I can't shake hands with my friend?"

Luna shakes her head "no the wrist shaking thing dude…"

Lys smirks "it's a sign of trust….it's to see if the man your shaking hands with can heft you up and save you if you happen to fall in combat…."

'Combat?' Luna thinks, she would ask but instead she moves on

Luna then takes a look at everyone that was here, she saw everyone that she already knew, but two stood out

They had wolf ears but also what could only be described as quills in their hair

The boy was about 5'9 and was wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants; his grey hair was covering one of his eyes

The girl was about 5'4 and was wearing a baby blue shirt and black shorts, her brown hair was of medium length, she seemed very nice and happy, and was cuddled up next to the boy next to her

"So Luna how did you get the workaholic to join us?" she said as she gestured toward Lys

Said wolf growled a bit at her harmlessly

Miyako narrowed her eyes "and next time bring him when he's not so grumpy…"

Luna shrugged and sat down next to her alpha female

Miyako then spoke up "alright now that we are all here let's start introducing ourselves to everyone, and telling them your likes and dislikes, back story and nationality, we'll start will Kio and Miracle"

Kio cleared his throat "well everyone my name is kikuzaki, and I like the color Green neon and rock bands, my Girlfriend Miracle, Night's bane, and video games, and their isn't really anything I don't like, my nationality is American, I come from a house of 22 siblings and i had a decent upbringing , just a lot of fighting over stuff, well my mother needed to go to japan for a HUGE case that her law office took on, and my mom liked the place so much we decided to stay, when I started to go to school, I wasn't that happy with life, I was depressed and picked on a lot, and I met miracle, she came to class one day, and every sense i laid eyes on her, I was hooked, she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, after I approached her for the school dance she and I have been together , she even changed my outlook on life, now I wasn't depressed anymore, things were going great until the two of us started showing signs of our Half-demon appearance, so we moved to nights bane when we were discovered by our fellow classmates when one day I lost my hat in a breeze, and I'm happy that we were welcomed here….. But to be honest I….I really don't feel like I fit in….your all half wolves and I'm only a quarter….so….I feel kinda like an outcast…."

Miracle, miyako and Luna all said "Awww…." Miracle hugged her boyfriend and he smiled and hugged her back

Miyako spoke up "Kio you're not an outcast to us, your just as much wolf to me as anyone else, you never forget that okay?"

Kio nodded "thanks miyako, that's means a lot"

Miracle after hugging Kio sat back up and then spoke " well it's my turn I guess, Hi my name's miracle and my likes are Kio, Night's bane, and hanging out with my friends, like kio I really don't have any dislikes...I'm from America as well, My family was small, consisting of just me, dad, and mom, I was the only child, but instead of being spoiled like other only children, my parents taught me right from wrong sternly, and I don't have any ill will toward them, it helped me to become the person I am today, and I don't see anything drastically wrong with me, anyways we moved to japan when daddy needed to move to help with the ship building in the japan district of his company, I went to school and met Kio, and like he said we have been together ever sense."

Miyako cocked her head "Awww that's so sweet, it's like you were destined to be together… You both came from the other side of the world and now here you are, *sigh* so romantic…." Miyako then realizing she is in a daydream snaps out of it "oh uh….sorry about that, well uh….Anna you're up next" she said

Anna looked nervous "well…I really don't….."

Miyako cut her off "come on…you can say it! None of us will think any less of you!"

Anna sighed, the whole groups attention shifted to Anna

"Well my names Anna and I'm American, and I like my friends here, and helping others, my dislikes are people who hurt my friends, physically and mentally….my backstory? Well...it's hard to describe…."

Lys shrugs after thinking for a little bit "I can project your memories and show everyone first hand…" he said simply

Miyako raises an eyebrow; she was surprised "you can?"

He nodded "yea its basic level psychic abilities"

Jack grins "well go on ahead! Project her memories! Crack em' open"

Lys walks over to Anna and sits next to her "now I can only project them if you let me, it's your mind and you control it, you're the tape and the VCR, I'm just the projector, you can press pause or play or rewind if you want to, just think it"

She nods, he closes his eyes and Anna feels a bit of a tingle in her spine, soon everyone feels the tingle, and soon they are all lost in Anna's Mindscape

-787-

"Anna!" a small girl's voice echoes from under a bridge in a large city, factories pour pollutants out nearby the small overpass, the sky splotched with red and a sickly green color from the chemicals

A younger Anna is seen running under the bridge, their it is seen that there is a girl no older than 4 crying on an old and wrinkly blanket, a small fire nearby provided only minimal illumination, several cans of beans kept in a cardboard box nearby, another much larger box is nearby with blankets and pillows inside

Anna crouches next to her "shh….quite down they will hear us if you make too much noise..." she says comfortingly, the little girl springs into Anna's arms

"I miss mommy and daddy…." She says quietly

Anna pats her on the back "me too Maria…."

The scene twists and changes, then Anna is seen in a warehouse office that is dimly lit, she is a bit older now, a man sits at the desk, his hands pressed against each other

He sighs "Anna, Anna, Anna…..this is your fifth robbery and all you can bring me back is this!" he said as he flings a small pile of money on the table in front of him, it scatters everywhere and Anna visibly cringes, the man sits back down and rubs his temples

"listen kid, I don't like doing this to ya, but if you want that little sister of yours to last the next night you need to bring me at least ten grand by next weekend…" he said calmly

The now older Anna begins to sob "I-I know….i tried….but I just couldn't kill the man to take his money…"

The man starts getting agitated again "You don't you understand Anna? Its either the people your robbing from or your little sister!"

She nods quickly and multiple times "yes sir, yes sir….i know… i-I'll try…"

He smiles "that's my girl; now go…I've got business to attend to…."

The memory Anna walks out of the office slowly….tears forming on her face as she did so…

Now it changes to a house scene, blood is sprawled everywhere, a couple lay on the floor of a blood stained kitchen, Anna stands over them, she's got a knife in her hands and she is sobbing uncontrollably, she drops to the ground, the knife clatters on the tile, she sobs and sobs as if she will never stop

She murmurs to herself "why…..why…"

Another set of sobs is heard behind her

She gasps and turns around…

Behind her is a child no older than 7, he is wide eyed and starting to cry

Anna comes to a realization

The family she just killed had a child…..

The scene changes yet again, this time back to that same boss man who now holds Anna's sister, and he is smiling at Anna

"You did good baby, you got the money, killed a few people, what could be better for scum like you?" the man said with venom dripping on every word

Anna kept her cool and looked at the ground

The man then smirks even wider "before you go though, you'll have to get the gang mark, so I'll always be with you and so you can remember where your first loyalties lay"

Anna's head shot up "no I was never loyal to you! Only to My sister! You made me murder innocent people! I made a child an orphan! For what? Some sick little game of yours! I will never put your mark on my body!"

He chuckles "alright then…how about little Maria gets it then?" he grabs the little girl who screams to her sister

"ANNA!"

Anna screams back "You monster! Let her go!"

The devil like man only gets more happy "thanks for the compliment baby but I didn't need it…" he then raises his voice

"Now get the damn mark or ill make you!"

Anna grits her teeth; she is inhaling and exhaling heavily, trying to keep her rage under control

"Fine you prick, I'll get it to make you happy…"

He grins wickedly "that's my girl"

The scene changes, a 14 year old Anna was there with the man one more time, a new dragon tattoo on Anna's arm, the one she has presently, they are back in the warehouse office, Anna is in front of the desk the man is currently situated at, Her little sister stands next to her, complete scared and confused as to what is going on

"Now you can have your sister back….pleasure doing business with you baby…" he says to Anna, he begins to count a stack of 100's that could only be assumed to be the money that Anna got him

Anna, now happy, turns to leave with her sister

"Oh and one more thing…" the man says, Anna turns to him

A colt .45 in his hand, aimed right at Maria

"The little one's not leaving here alive…."

"NO!" Anna screams at the top of her lungs, the monster pulls the trigger and the bullet hits her sister

She watches in seemingly slow-motion as her sister falls to the ground, blood coming from her head

Anna growls inhumanly, she turns to the man who is cackling madly

He looks at Anna curiously

"You got something to say sweetie?"

She lunges at him, claws coming out of nowhere, she shreds and slashes, her anger quenched a little bit every time she lands a claw on his flesh

His screams fill the empty warehouse as the half-demon slowly kills him

After 10 minutes of agony, she admires her work, she is panting heavily. Blood is soaking her raggy clothes, the man half alive coughs up some more blood

He slowly starts to lose his life as every bit of blood slowly leaks out of him

He looks slowly to Anna "hehe…just like your mother…way too protective….."

Anna eyes remain angry as the man slowly dies, Anna then utters the last words he would ever hear on earth "thank god I wasn't like you dad…."

Her eyes light up when she hears a soft voice

"W-where am I?"

She turns to see her sister slowly get up; the blood on the side of her face only originated from her ear, her father had missed and only clipped her ear! Although half of it was missing, and it just barely grazed her temple

Anna could only collapse to her knees and laugh and cry, her sister had survived!

Then she spoke again "where am I? And who are you? And what's that on your clothes"

Anna's smile disappeared; her sister had lost her memory….from what? Perhaps shock? Trauma?

Anna didn't care, she in her blood soaked shirt and animal claws wrapped the little girl in a hug

"I'm so glad you're okay…."

The scene changes to her knocking on the door of someone's house, her sister next to her

She turns to her "the people here are going to take good care of you okay? Take care of yourself okay? Do it for me…."

The little girl nods "yes miss I will"

Anna smiles at her and steps away, she waves good bye to most likely the last time she will see her sister

The mindscape warps and changes, it takes a bit longer than usual, most likely a bigger time jump, Anna is then seen in a small apartment somewhere in Nevada, she was in the bathroom changing her appearance to the best of her abilities, her short hair has now been grown out, and she styled it differently, she couldn't do much for her face, but she was able to change her eye color, she put in the contacts that change the color of her eyes from blue to green, duller and less likely to catch the eyes of people that might try to find her, her electric blue eyes were the most distinguishing feature of her face, she then picked up a book bag that was next to the sink…she was going to school….

The scene warps again, this time she is on a soccer field, she was at least a year older now and was sprinting to the other side, the ball being kicked by her teammate to her right, Anna looks up at the score board, their teams were tied, and 20 seconds were left on the clock, she sprinted faster, the opposing team members running right up behind Anna and her friend, her friend got boxed in

"Anna!" her friend shouts, Anna looks back, The ball comes hurtling right in front of Anna, she start to bring it back up to speed, the enemy goalie gets into a low in a stance, trying to stop her, the boy had a nervous expression, Anna fakes right and kicks left using his nervousness to her advantage, the ball zooms past the goalie's head, The buzzer sounds, Anna laughs and falls back on the ground behind her, she was exhausted but extremely happy! Her team had won! The team had won their first world tournament! They had beaten the best team at their home field! Japan! She felt her teammates come up behind her and hoist her up into the air, praising her for her excellent skills, she laughed with her friends and looked up to the setting sun, she smiled and time seemed to slow down, maybe life was turning for the good?

The scene changes one more time, Anna looks into her bottle that she is drinking from, giggling like an idiot, yes she was drinking….she and the rest of her friends were celebrating their victory at a building nearby the field, but Anna decided to take it a step further, and here she is, drunk off her ass, and the Nevada team football quarterback had come to see her all the way here in japan, who would do that? Maybe a good friend, but she hardly knew him! There was no other explanation he had the hots for her, she looked over at him, he was across the room, she smiled but he didn't see it yet, then all of sudden, Anna feels something originating from her tailbone, and curiously turns around, A tail belonging to a wolf is coming from her, she laughs drunkenly, She dismisses it a just a stupid hallucination, She walks over to the quarterback named Nicholas, and stops a little bit away from him, leaving him to have to walk over, he does so and starts talking into her ear, the ones on top of her head, Most likely playing along with her 'Costume' and the ones on the sides of her face are absent, when did that happen? She thinks to herself but she couldn't really concentrate and it doesn't help when Nicholas has his lips in her new furry ears as he talked to her, all she could do is sit their blushing and giggling like an idiot,

The party ends after a few hours, after a while she ends up walking home to Nicholas's apartment to just hang out, he had invited her, a few of the Japanese soccer kids were going with them, they were pretty cool, and this apartment is anything but small, Nicholas had paid big money for it, after a while one of the Japanese kids spoke up,

"You know guys this is when the gangs roam right?"

It did seem kinda true, more gang looking members were out at night, but they didn't care, Nicholas threw his hand down

"Bah, it's cool bro, thanks for the warning though" something down an alley caught his eye, the apartment complex! He started walking down the alley, it being an obvious shortcut

Suddenly they are in the headlights of some large truck that was a bit further down the alley, a gang member steps out of the passenger side of the vehicle and spoke to them, the Japanese kids behind them run like no tomorrow, Nicholas and Anna begin to turn but stop when they begin to speak

"Hand over all you money and valuables…" he said calmly, he flipped out a pocket watch and looked at the time, showing his impatience

Nicholas scoffed "and what will you do if I don't? You really think your short ass can take me?"

The man calmly pulls out a pistol out of his coat, and points it at him

"*sigh* and here I thought you could have made it easy on yourself, now you're going to hand over all your money and the girl…"

Anna hid behind Nicholas, her hands gripped on his jersey that he wore; she peeked out and looked at the group of young men, when she saw the metal object in the man's hands, nothing like a gun to sober you up, she started whining, and not whining like any human would… Nicholas then held his hands up

"Okay bro I'm sorry I'll give you the money but I'm keeping the girl…come on, let's not make a scene, we can talk like civilized people…" Nicholas says trying to protect Anna, he slowly pulls out his wallet

The young man clicks his tongue "nope sorry it's either her, your money or your life, we don't talk civilized, you need to get that through your head"

"Get her" he says to the others three more gang members step out of the truck, they walk to Nicholas and grab him, Nicholas throws a punch at one and hits him right in the face, he kicks another that tried to get up behind him, he goes to kick and hit again, but they were right on top of him and grab his arms , in no time they had him held down, the third gang member and the leader walk to Anna who is crouched down against the wall of the alley

"The hell is that on your head?" he examines he for a minute and dismisses it as a costume "haha you think it's Halloween girly? Stupid Yankees" he grabs her by the hair and pulls her into Nicholas's view

"This is what happens when you mess with us! You could have made this so much easier on yourself!.." he and the third member start beating mercilessly on Anna, she screams in agony and they kick and punch her in the stomach and arms, her legs also not safe from the assault, they keep doing it for what seemed like hours until they stopped and turned to Nicholas

"Now…hand over the money and walk out of here or she dies here…" he pulls his pistol out and points it at Anna who is writhing in pain on the ground

Nicholas grits his teeth; the gang member pulls back the hammer of the pistol and starts counting down

10 seconds…..

Nicholas wouldn't budge; he won't leave Anna alone in this alley

9…..8…..7…..

Anna looked up at Nicholas who wouldn't dare move

6…..5…..4…..

"You can let her live through this buddy, just hand it over and leave…" another gang member says

3…..the man couldn't finish his sentence, something had come out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of his hand

"What the hell?" the gang member shouts

They look up, a large figure sat on its haunches looking down at them, suspended on the fire escape next to them, nothing visible but his outline and the bright glow of blue eyes, the outline showed something like large ears on his head and a long tail swaying behind him

"The F*&k are you?" one of the them shouts up at the figure

The figure only narrows its eyes and jumps down, the lights of the truck only hit half of his face, he is baring his teeth, and large canine teeth are apparent, they step back a bit, confused, Nicholas even steps back, not sure what to think

The figure tilts its head to the other side of the alley; the gang could interpret what he was trying to say

"No way in hell is I leaving! What are you going to do?" they shout at the figure

The figure chuckles, low in a tone that couldn't have been made by any human

One of his buddies goes to punch the figure, he yells and thrust himself forward to the figure, aiming for his head, as soon as he gets within an arm's length his arm gets twisted backwards by some unknown force

"Oh good god!" the young man falls to his knees, he grips his arm, the now useless limb hanging brushing the pavement below him

The other gang members gasp and step back "what are you?" the leader shouts

The figure only looks up and points to the exit of the alley, this time the gang scrambles to climb into the truck, the leader of the gang, now the driver, hauls it, but he starts driving straight for the two people at the end of the alley, he slams on the gas and revs forward, Nicholas grabbed Anna and runs for the other end of the alley, the truck right behind them and gaining

The leader laughed, his laugh evil and maniacal

(Lys then blocks this image from the rest of them, technically it ends here for the wolves, but for you it doesn't, haha)before he could though the figure is right in front of them, this time they can see him clearly as he is bathed by the headlights, he is covered in fur from head to toe, black and white-steel, and has claws, padding on his hands and feet and looked like the werewolf you would see in a story illustration, but much…..thinner, not as muscular(an anthromorphic wolf, look it up if your confused), the figure stood still, the leader only gave more gas, they hit head on and the truck is obliterated, the figure slides back with the wreckage and it eventually stops, the driver instantly dead due to his body getting smashed, and the rest hurt terribly, the figure lets out a mournful sigh, his body covered in the shadows yet again, the lights of the truck put out, he rips himself free from the wreck with a grunt of effort and walks over to the doors of the truck and pulls the young men free and sets them down near a dumpster, a merciful act, as they would have burned to death in the fire of the wreck, the figure looks at Nicholas, who had yet to see what it really looked like, it nodded and changed shape to a young boy about the same height as Nicholas, and walked over, the whole alley was illuminated by the fire of the wreck, giving one side of the boy a complete shadowed side and a side lit up with an orange light

"You should hand her over, she isn't like you, or the rest of you humans…" he said calmly

Nicholas stares into his sunglasses, and can't find his eyes "what makes you think I can trust you?"

The boy smirks "I just saved your life didn't i? She isn't going to last long now that she….looks like this…"

Nicholas looks down at the bruised Anna, who is breathing heavily and is hurt in his arms, and then looks at the boy

"I don't know, I don't know you or even know what the hell you are…." Nicholas says

"I'm a caretaker for people like her, what I am is my own secret, I would gain nothing from harming her…" he said to him

Nicholas sighs "I don't want to screw up….I don't trust you…."

The boy sighs "While I can't tell you where we live, I promise you, that she will be fine, like I said what would I gain from killing my own kind?"

"i-i….take good care of her okay?" Nicholas says, simply at a loss of words

The boy is taken back but none the less nods "yes, I will"

(Lys removes image block and ends projection)

-787-

Everyone is sucked out of the dreamscape; their heads hurting a bit, the first thing that comes to everyone's mind is sympathy for Anna

Lys who was closest to Anna turns to her, who looks up at Lys, her eyes watering

"I'm very sorry…..you should have never gone through that, but I'm glad you and your sister are safe." he says softly

Anna nods slowly, glad that she had friends that cared, Miyako comes over and gives her friend a hug, for a while the two just sit there, then miyako lets go and looks her in the eyes, her hands on her shoulders

"Anna….im here for you okay…." She says never taking her gaze off her friend

Anna nods. Her tears dripping down on the log she sat on

Snowstorm couldn't really say anything, but his looks showed his sympathy, he grimaced and looked down

Jack sighed, his arms crossed, for jack that was a decent amount of sympathy, he silently said "I'm really sorry Anna..." just loud enough for her to hear

Miracle was fighting back tears, Kio comforted her, but he too was affected emotionally by the story

Anna wiped her tears "thanks guys, it means a lot, i-I hope you guys are okay, I mean that happened two years ago…and the school thing was last year"

In truth no one really knew why it was so emotional, perhaps because they too were experiencing it first hand, perhaps it was a touching story, a sister fighting for her younger sibling, giving it all, but in the end she had to give her up….it wasn't that pretty, then she had just started to become normal again and her demon side surfaced

After 15 minutes they started to calm down, the memory still fresh in their minds, but they all knew it was time to hear the others stories, but before that, some questions were asked

Miyako cleared her throat "um…Anna if you don't mind me asking, did you and your sister share the name Maria?"

Anna shook her head slowly "no, my name was just Anna, but I Changed it to Anna Maria in honor of my sister, it sounds cheesy but I did it so I could carry a bit of her with me…"

Miyako shook her head "no it's not cheesy"

Anna gives her a small smile

R.j. then asks his own question "why did zat boy not care about your wolf features?"

Anna shrugged "I guess he thought it was a costume"

Kio then speaks up "what I want to know is who the heck saved you?, and what the heck was with all the static at near the driving part?"

Every shrugged, no one could see it but Lys looked away

Anna shrugs "I don't know, I woke up to miyako and jack by my bedside, that's pretty much it, maybe they would know, I really don't know, maybe I just didn't remember it that well?"

Miyako herself shrugged "You were bought in the medical ward by one of the villagers, said they found you by the edge of the mountain"

Anna nods "Okay, im sure I'll find out who saved me sooner or later, thanks guys…f-for your sympathy, it makes it a lot less painful….."

Everyone in harmony said it was no big deal and that they would do it a hundred times over, she smiled

Miyako went on with the stories "well, now I guess it's on to the next person….um how about you Luna?"

Luna was a bit startled but started none the less "well…most of you know my name is Luna, I like Night's bane, cities, parties and racing, I dislike demon hunters….and snowstorm when he's cocky…." A round of laughs I heard after that, except for more grumbling from snowstorm

"I'm Spanish-Japanese, and my back story is…well I was raised in a rich family, I had a nice childhood, and I hate to admit it but I was spoiled a bit, but then my parents did something I never would have guessed, at 16 my parents let me get my own place in the center of Tokyo, I learned to survive on my own, pay my own bills, but only one sort of bad thing remained… I was a party girl, that hindered my school performance a bit, but nothing too bad, I discovered I was a half-demon in 10th grade when I was mad at some girl and ended clawing at her, I managed to convince her It was just my nails but she was a bit wary…, I came to night's bane when I was tricked into drinking a spiked alcoholic drink at a party, ironic right? And ways and I ended up transformed in front of everyone….and well….here I am!"

Snowstorm chuckled "Ohhh….kittens got claws haha" he said jokingly

Luna grumbled and her ears lowered from her aggravation, she held up on of her hands flexing it showing her inch long claws, Snowstorm cringed and ducked behind the log he was sitting at as she ran to him yelling

"I'll show you who's got claws!" she growled out as she darted behind the log with him

Miyako narrowed her eyes as she heard snowstorm yelling from behind the log, he got up and started running for his life as Luna chased after him, Miyako was sure Luna wouldn't hear it but she said it anyways "well….Interesting Luna…nice to hear more about you…and sorry snow made that comment" ….well now it's on to you jack…." Miyako said then looked over to her Mate

Jack cleared his throat "I must tell you first that none of you are to speak of this to anyone else, my past isn't short of information that people would kill to get…."


	6. Chapter 6

Mythology: Night's bane

Chapter 6: Jack and Miyako

I just 8 a cookie: thanks for reviewing! And snowstorm is just a big teddy bear, he just likes teasing people, And miyako is just like that for now, I'm going to try and make her a bit more….exciting, it's just I had to give the reader the impression that she is the authority around there, but after the campfire it should be different, im not sure it's all up to the creator! I just write the story haha, if you don't like how the characters are turning out I'll be sure to talk to the creator , anyways thank for reviewing!

In case you haven't noticed I change the time-period from 1997 to 2008, haha I had to, The inuyasha crew will still be there, just a bit older…

Also, please forgive the fact that I make a bunch of references to different animes, it's not me, the creators of the characters insist on the fact that they want that specific reference, so bear with me, and I hope it doesn't ruin your taste for this story, thanks

And also like I said this story has taken a dark turn down memory lane, and I'm sorry that the cheery nature is absent now…I hope you will tag along till next chapter when It becomes lighter in its mood, sorry once again….

-787- (Right after chapter 5)

_Jack cleared his throat "I must tell you first that none of you are to speak of this to anyone else, my past isn't short of information that people would kill to get…." _

This got everyone's attention; including snowstorm and Luna who had now stopped running around, Snowstorm scrunched up his face as he rubbed the stinging Scratches from Luna's claws, the pack was now were looking at Jack with curious and wary eyes, one In particular raised his eyebrow, mainly because you couldn't see his eyes

"Everyone listening?...good, cause I'm not repeating this…Lys if you would project my memories for everyone…"

Lys jumped a bit that jack requested that, but none the less moved over by jack

"Stay calm okay?" Lys said like he was talking to a commanding officer

Jack nodded and breathed in slowly and calmly, once again the tingle returned to everyone and this time they were taken into jack's mind scape….

-787-

A very young jack was nestled into a cradle of blankets, the young child sleeping soundly, two parents stood over him, both smiling and in each other's arms, the man stood into the meager light that was given off by a candle next to the cradle, the man was to put simple…a full looking werewolf (anthromorphic , human-like, whatever you want to call it…) , but not the scary gruff kind, he was wearing clothes unlike the story counterparts and wasn't as large, he was covered from head to toe in Black and brown fur, red accenting certain parts of his body, next to the werewolf, or what is now known to be jack's father , was a woman with Brown wolf ears and a tail, his mother…a half-demon, they both smiled at the young jack who had already had his wolf features, they seemed to sit there a while, staring at their little blessing, when a crack from the wood floor alerted his father, the man that was in his 40's quickly turned around, scanning the house, he went from room to room…he raised his muzzle sniffing the air, when nothing came to his senses he shrugged and turned back to his wife who had followed him into the kitchen, they both turned back to go back into the nursery room, when they reached it they both were horrified, the cradle was empty and the window open…

The scene twists and changes, a now 10 year old jack stands lined up in a line of children the same age as him, they all are wearing black muscle shirts and winter camo pants with black combat boots that are much too big for them, same as the pants, they all wore belt to keep them from falling off, all of them were either Shaved bald or given a crew cut, jack currently had a crew cut, his wolf features showing, all the other kids had the unique set of animal features as well, him along with most of the children were shaking in their boots, Quite literally

A flap of a tent to their left flies open, a large man in a boot camp instructor's uniform walks slowly out of the tent, eyeing each child, he reached the fourth of fifth when that particular kid flinches, the man stops, the child looks up slowly, before anyone could guess what would happen next, he is on the ground, blood pouring out of bullet hole in his head, his brains splattered on the boys that were next to him, They all start shaking violently, the Drill sergeant holsters his 9mm berretta handgun

He then starts walking again, he then speaks in a voice that none of them will forget

"That useless waste of flesh flinched just at my very presence! If you don't want to end up in a furnace with your skin burning off your very bones you will learn to be killing machines! You will not flinch! you will not run!, you will not show fear in the smallest degree! Do I make myself clear!"

The line of boys shout unanimously "Sir Yes sir!"

The instructor nods, a wicked grin on his face

He continues to walk down the line, child after child remains steely and remove all emotion as the grim reaper to them walks out in front of them, jack couldn't help but keep a small frown on his face, hatred poured from him for this man, the man stops in front of jack, he kneels down to the young almost full-demon and chuckles

"Looky here boys! We got a mister cow balls here! He's frownin' at me! What's the matter son? Don't like the way I'm teaching you?" the instructor shouts the rest of them

He chuckles at jack and pulls out his handgun, jack's frown only grows, but instead of shooting jack he turns the gun around and hands it to jack

"go ahead kid…if you got the guts to frown at your death then you might as well shoot him….what's the matter can't do it? Can't-pull-the-trigger?"

Jack looks at the cold black firearm in his hand, his frown disappears and is replaced by a smirk

Startling both the instructor and the line of miniature soldiers he places the muzzle of the pistol to the man's abdomen, the instructor only grins, Jack grins back and pulls the trigger, the instructor jumps back, but no gun shot, the instructor puzzled and the line of kids holding back laughter, jack walks over to him and opens the breach for him to see

"Next time sir, be sure to make sure your firearm is loaded, but then it wouldn't have mattered because you've got a flak vest on" jack says and flips the pistol on his finger and flicks into his commanding officers holster

The man was stunned, amazed and angry all at the same time, the boy had found out he hadn't put more bullets in the one magazine, that he had a vest on and had the balls to pull the trigger on him

He gets up and picks up his hat "son, you've got courage….but here we don't reward, we punish…."

Jack was knocked out by the man's fist as it connected to his face

The scene changes yet again to a firing range, multiple firearms going off, jack is seen again, with a black eye and a M-14 rifle in his hands, the same instructor stood in front of him

"Son! You will shoot his target until you get 150 bullets in the bull's eyes at 75 yards using only iron sights! If not you will not have food for 5 days! Do you understand you waste of space!" the instructor yells in his face

Jack nods "yes sir! Will do sir!"

The instructor nods and marches off, Jack turns to the targets and lines up his rifle and takes shot after shot, some failing and some not, he tries to compensate for his lack of strength to keep the heavy rifle under control as it kicked back every time a .308 round exited the muzzle, but still jack persisted, Shot after shot screamed down the range, finally 4 long hours later and maybe 300 rounds he was finished, he showed exemplary marksmanship in his class, jack was nothing less than a crack shot, only missing one shot for every one he made in, making his kill ratio 50%. an impossible feat for a 10 year old child. After he got his well-deserved meal he went to his barracks and fell right on his bed, passed out before he even hit the soft materiel

The scene changes, jack now 14 staring down a prisoner, an innocent civilian from a nearby city, he is tied up and blindfolded

The sergeant stands next to jack, he hands jack the same pistol that he had been given 4 years ago

"Now shoot him…"

Jack looks up "Wha-what?"

The sergeant grits his teeth "you heard me maggot! Shoot the sorry sonavabitch!

Jack shakes, sweat pouring down his face, he aims down the cold iron sights, he puts them on the prisoners head

"Now pull the trigger!" The Sergeant shouts to him

Jack bits his lip, his finger depressing slowly on the trigger, he exhales violently and lowers the pistol

The sergeant snatches it out of his hands and without even looking ends the prisoners life

"Now that how you do it! I want to kill without even thinking it!" the man screams at the young jack who shrinks under his voice, the man huffs and shoots jack in the legs then his shoulder, jack screams in pain, he falls to the ground, Blood pooling around him, Even jack's advanced healing ability couldn't keep up with the point blank shots, he Grunted as he struggled to keep consciousness

"Quit whining you Wussy! You'll heal! Now after your done blathering like a baby carry yourself to your barracks and sleep that off…."

As jack watches the man walk away his eyes flare with anger, jack swore then and there that he would kill that man….no matter the cost

-787- (Scene change)

"get your asses down!" a soldier shouts from a trench, a 16 year old jack crouches behind a tree, a hail of gunfire erupting from across the forest

Jack pants heavily, he looked down at the M-16 in his hands, black tape on the grip and barrel guard, a little flair added by himself, "dang….first op and were already pinned down, sarge is going to be pissed…." he exhales and quickly gets up from the cover and puts a few rounds toward the enemy troops, all the bullets hitting their targets, he ducks back down, a few bullets hitting the other side of the log

"Damn…." Jack cursed, they had found his cover spot, he spotted another downed tree a few feet away from him, he waited for the sound of the humans reloading, when he heard the 'click' of the empty gun he sprinted to the log and dove behind it, no bullets trailed him, he made it their without being spotted, he popped out of cover again, just as two enemy soldiers did the same, he pulled off two shots at them, One in the head and the other in the shoulder, they fell and he waved to his squad

"Their down! Move up!"

The scene changes yet again this time in a briefing room, the drill sergeants from before stand proud, two soldiers stand next to a 17 year old jack, they are standing at attention, the sergeant in front of them, the three of them are wearing Black armor, it was thinner than most and had all sorts of gadgets lining the Belt, A gauntlet around their fore arms, undoubtedly filled with goodies, it was a high tech stealth suit that had interwoven Kevlar and titanium

"You boys know I hate demons down to the very core, you're lower than dirt to me! You have been starved! Screamed at until your ears bleed, beaten until your bones want to break! You survived Unimaginable odds And I!...could never have been more proud of you boys! You have bested to odds and become the world's greatest black ops soldiers! If it was allowed to show you any humane treatment here I would salute you boys!"

The three saluted him "Sir, thank you, sir!"

The sergeant smirked "I know you boys hate my guts but you will have to deal with my punishment only one more day! Pass this and you will be sent on your first assassination mission! Now suit up! And get ready! This next session will be 50 times worse than before! I hope you Pansies have muscled up last I saw you! Now it's Pass or die!"

Jack and the three walk through the base and out to the Field, once they reach the training spot their jaws drop, a row of machine guns lined an coverless field, behind that was a barbed wire fence hot with electricity, beyond that was three rifles on a table, and a maze and three entrances…..they will have to kill the other two to win, jack looked over to the other soldiers, he didn't know them that well but still…a lingering humanity inside him told him it was wrong….

"Line up!" the Sarge shouted from above in a tower, the three demon soldiers lined up and dug their feet In the muddy ground, the sergeant pulled of a shot from his pistol signaling the start, they ran off the starting line, The machineguns warmed up and started shooting, The soldiers hit the dirt as the 7.62mm projectiles whizzed over their heads, jack was in the lead by a few feet, crawling for his life as the machine guns were starting to lower their point of aim from above them, to right on them, he barely made it to the fence as two bullets struck the ground behind him, he started to climb the 10 foot fence, the electricity coursing through his body, The barbs digging In his hands and feet, he reaches the top and drops down, he hits the ground and lies down for a bit to try and catch a breath, his lungs were on fire and his heart about to explode, he grunted and got to his feet, the maze not even 100 feet away, he spots his M-16 on the table, now fitted with his bayonet that he had put on in recent years, and a shorter barrel for easier movement, he ran pass the table and grabbed his gun and two clips on the fly, he loaded one in and ran into the concrete maze, he ran desperately for a good hiding spot, he looks left and right, a dead end and an left turn, he takes the left turn and finds another dead end, but to him it was a good spot to sit and wait, he goes prone and listens for the other soldiers, he closes his eyes and focuses on his inhuman hearing, a set of footsteps come into his senses, his eyes shoot open and the other soldier turns the corner, jack puts three bullets in his chest, the young man falls to his knees and clutches the largest wound, jack puts another mercy bullet in his head to end him quicker, no one should have to bleed out in some maze, especially a young man

"One down, one to go…" he thinks to himself half-heartily

He gets up and grabs a clip of ammo from the fallen half-demon, he trudges on through the maze, trying to pick out any sign or sound of the other soldier, nothing comes to either of the senses, and he turns yet another right turn, this time a shout is heard as the final soldier jumps on jack knife in hand, jack grabs his hand keeping the blade just from touching his throat, he groans and pushes harder, the soldier starts to lose his grip and jack gives a defiant roar and one last push and pushes the young man back against the wall, the soldier closes his eyes and tries to shake off the hit to his head, he opens his eyes just in time to see jack thrust his bayonet into his stomach, the Warrior coughs up blood, gasping for air as jack had stabbed him in the lung, jack swiftly removes his bayonet, and cleans it off with his hands as the boy falls on the ground, jack just as he did with the other, gives a mercy headshot, he mournfully sighs and starts his way to make it out of the maze, after a bit of walking he activates his communicator

"It is done sir" he says as he activates said com-link that he was given with his new gear

He hears the sarge chuckle on the other side of the line "Good, now report back to the briefing room, your first assignment is….

-787-

Everyone is sucked out of the mindscape, everyone not sure what to think

"What the heck happened lys?" miyako asked him a bit annoyed

He gestures to jack "wasn't me, jack shut of his connection to me"

Jack nods "I don't want any of you to see what my first assignment was, or the second, or even any of them…"

Miyako looks puzzled "you couldn't even trust me with it?" she says a bit hurt

Jack shakes his head a bit defensively "it's not a matter of trust, it's what you would think of me, we were hired to do the lowest jobs on the planet miyako, none were spared…" he sighed

"We couldn't be seen, our troops were the best on the planet….and also the most infamous….called us the 'no mercy' corps for our undying brutality and savagery…..men….women…..children…..the young…..the old…..and the weak were all killed….."

The group could only sit in silence, saying they were shaken up was an understatement, to find out that your leader was tortured, knew no mother or father, beaten until his will died out of him, and then his soul reconstructed to be a merciless killing machine is quite the wake-up call….

"b-but your aren't like that now are you?" Luna stuttered, fear evident in her voice

Jack looked at her, his eyes showed understanding, and he knew her concerns "no, I'm not like that anymore…."

Kio spoke up "so how DID you get out of their?"

Jack made a humorless chuckle and sighed "we got so powerful that even our superiors became afraid of us….they ordered a mass murder of us all, they were afraid of us turning on them…"

He turned to Lys "Lys if you could resume your mind projection, just enough to show my last days at no mercy camp…"

Lys nods "yes sir, I will…"

Everyone relaxes as the strange feeling returns to their senses…

-787-

Jack who was still 17, sat almost still as he laid on cot in the barracks, the other half-demons that passed were talking with one another, jack scrunched up his face and tried to block out their pointless conversations, he turned on his side and shut his eyes, hoping that one day he could just leave this evil place, so far the operations these past few months have changed jack for the worst, killing humans like they were lambs in a slaughter will change a man, let alone a young one, his outlook was now no longer one day a time, it will eventually get better, no….now it is one more day is just another day in hell and he is never getting out of here, the more he thought about it the madder he got, he grit his teeth, what did he do to deserve this pain? Did god forsake him? Did he not want him to live any longer? Jack didn't care right now, he learned about god from another half-demon in the camp, and ever sense jack had been praying, but nothing worked, but he didn't stop praying, but is this what he gets for being a loyal believer? That death and destruction awaiting him next day? Jack's blood began to boil, but he calmed himself down, he folded his hands, and said one more prayer….one more to try and help him out of here

Someone must have been listening….

A soldier busted in the barracks "line up people it's time for a role call!"

Jack was a bit annoyed that he was interrupted but none the less he cut it short and started out to the roll call field

He walked out of the cold metal building that he slept in; he looked out and saw all the soldiers lining up in front of the sarge in a perfect battalion formation, the only 72 survivors of the 'no mercy' training

Jack took his place casually, the sarge had been a bit more lenient on him considering he was the best fighter out of the whole camp, and that's not just some 'small feat'

Jack's sensitive ears twitched when he heard the unmistakable sound of a breach of a machine gun being pulled back

His eyes widened, his mouth open a bit

He looked around slowly trying to find the machine gun, but mainly he was trying to find out what a machine gun was doing near the roll call field, then his hearing caught a sliver of the conversation the sarge was having with the rest of the battalion

"….you all are being…..discharged… from no mercy…"

Jack knew what was up now; 'discharge' they wouldn't let a bunch of half-demon super soldiers run loose, no, more like get rid of them…they were all lined up for a firing squad

Then he saw it, that malicious glint of gunmetal steel belonging to a Browning .50, its location was right behind them, a sand bag wall

He thought quickly about what he should do, but jack was a firm believer in 'act now think later' he darted to the Browning, startling everyone, he got to the gun just as the man started to fire, he kicked the barrel sending the operator into a wall that he was seated next to, but maybe 30 bullets already sprayed into the large crowd, killing multiple Half-demons

Jack jumped over the sandbag wall that the man was behind and clawed his throat open

He turned to courtyard, they all ran in different directions, the ones that were hit by the first volley and survived tried to crawl but were cut down by guards that started to pour into the area

The sarge desperately search on his person for his pistol; the alarm began to ring loud

When jack saw the sarge, his mouth twisted into a grin, revenge was finally in his sights

He turned to the fallen body of the Browning operator and saw a combat knife in its sheath on the man's body, he swiftly removed it and ran to the sergeant as the rest of the guards let the area chasing the other half-demons, the man hardly could tell what was happening before it was done, I don't want to go into detail but let's just say that the sarge's funeral won't be an open casket….

Jack cleaned of the knife just in time for three guards to come into view from behind the motor pool, they spotted jack immediately and lifted their guns, jack looked around desperately for some sort of cover but none was anywhere near, just as the first guard was about to pull of his shot the door to the motor pool flung off its hinges as a deuce and a half revved out of the building, 4 half-demon soldiers in it, the guards turn to the commotion just in time to get shredded by gunfire from jack's fellow half-demons

The driver slams on the brakes and the passenger yells to jack

"Come on jack! Get in!" he shouts as more men round the corner

Jack doesn't stop to ask questions, he runs to the back of the truck and gets into the troop carrier, the driver puts the petal to the floor, the driver doesn't stop for the gate to open and rams right through it

Jack looks back in awe at the fading figure of camp 'no mercy' a place he thought he would never see the end of just this morning, now here he is, getting out of the hell hole

He looks up to the sky

"Guess praying works eh?"

The scene changes as jack waves good bye to his fellow soldiers, one had died on the trip due to infection, only 3 total have survived out of 5,000 that were taken to camp mercy, jack thinks back to when he prayed, perhaps he should have asked to save his friends as well…but he look ahead, a small Russian town was ahead, after resting here he would make his way to his destination, far away from anyplace that could remember him….japan

Just as jack had thought, jack is now seen where Luna was, in front of the building spot for the Tokyo world museum and ahead of him, a lone mountain, and the third to the left….uncharted territory, and soon to be jack's new home...

In a flash it shows jack in a cave huddled under a blanket, his ears down showing that he was not feeling well, rain poured outside, he shook like a leaf in a tempest, he reached down to his side and picked up a cup of tea that he had just recently made by his campfire, he looked out the mouth of his homey cave, the rain was so thick you could barely see through it, he winced at the thought of how bad the feeling would be on someone, he shuddered and went back to drinking his tea

"h-help!" a cry was yelled from the thick blanket like rain

Tea erupted from jack's mouth due to his surprise, without so much as a second thought he ran outside, the rain beating down on his body, he looked around for any sign of what emitted that voice, he looked high and low, the rain taking its toll on his body, then under a small bush he could see what looked like a red and white blotch underneath, he sprinted to the foliage and scooped up the now apparent red wolf, jack wasn't sure it was the wolf who cried help, but then what if it was? And if so then he must be crazy, but as always jack used 'action first think later' he ran back inside his cave, and set the wolf down on a bed of animal hides, he ran to his campfire and tried to brew more tea

He fiddled with the piece of metal and poured in some water and tea leaves, he hung it over the fire and turned back to the Red-wolf

"You okay?" he looked at her, not expecting a response

But he did get one

"y-yes thanks to you…" the red wolf murmured….

Jack jumped back almost landing in the fire "what the?"

The wolf sat up slowly, and transformed before his eyes, she turned into a beautiful 17 year old girl, jack felt some blood begin to exit his nose as she was had no clothes, he snapped out of his gaze and looked away, he ran over to his clothing basket and found a long shirt, he tossed it to her without looking, when his ears picked up the small sound of the clothing being put on, he turned around

"S-sorry about that…" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, a blush appearing on his face

She blushed as well and nodded "I'm sorry too..."

Jack looked at her a bit and then looked behind himself and spotted his lucky green jacket, he grabbed his and walked over to the girl and put it on her

"there that should make you warmer…" he said and then smiled at her, she half smiled back

They sat beside each other for a while; jack didn't like awkward silences and spoke up

"so….you have a name?" he asked

She shook her head "no I don't…"

Jack was puzzled at that "really?"

She nodded yet again

Jack rubbed his chin, names floated around in his head… 'terra...Miya….ko-'he began on the third name but stopped...miyako….beautiful night child, he got up and walked to the end of the cave, he looked out, the rain had stopped, and the moon shone brightly….

"miyako…." He whispered….

She walked up beside him and laid her head on his shoulder

"I like it…." She said almost silently

Jack grinned, and looked up to the sky, a prayer floated up from his mind. Thanks for such a good day

-787-

Everyone watches at their vision of jack's memory fades out, kio was the first to talk this time

"Guess that answers my question" he says half amused, try to lighten up the soon to be tense situation

Jack opens his mouth to respond but before he could miyako is wrapped around him, with tears in her eyes, jack smirks a bit and hugs her back

"It's not that big a deal miyako…" he says to her quietly, Miyako's tears begin to soak his shirt, he rubs her back comfortingly

"W-why did you keep such a horrible secret from me? N-no one deserves that kind of pain…." Miyako whispers to her den-mate, it finally came to her….she really knew nothing about jack….and she didn't like it at all…..

Jack shushes her "it's okay; it helped me find you didn't it?"

Everyone really couldn't find any words to say, for a while everyone was left to their own thoughts, Jack and miyako whispered to each other, most couldn't hear what they were saying, excluding one wolf…

Snowstorm leaned forward from his seat, he then whispers to the rest of the group

"Hey guys….I uh….think it's time we headed back home, I think this is enough for one night…."

Miyako, hearing the comment sits back up, and wipes her tears "o-oh no….I-im sorry guys, your right we should continue, look at me! *sniff* I'm crying my eyes out!" she tries to regain her composure, and wipes her face off

After she gets herself cleaned up she begins again "okay *sniff* who is up next?"

It was only Lys, R.j., miyako and snowstorm left

Lys spoke up "let's hear yours miyako" he suggests

Snowstorm nods, as does R.j.

Miyako shrugs "okay I don't see why not, but, it's not pretty in the least…."

R.j. raises an eyebrow "Vhy not?"

Miyako waves her hand "Unfortunately you will see very soon…."

Miyako then ushers Lys over "lys if you could?"

Lys nods and walks over next to miyako, As he walked over he thought about this psychic ability of his, maybe he shouldn't have used it in the first place, maybe he should have kept it under wraps, he mentally shrugged to himself, he turned to everyone to make sure they were ready, he closes his eyes and as always that sensation that manifests in the back of their heads is now present, and once again they are put into the memories of their alpha

-787-

A scene in a small hut like house, A young baby cooed in the arms of a beautiful woman, the woman smiled warmly down at the child, the child looked at her with bright beautiful emerald eyes, a record player nearby playing a melancholy tune (Lillium, from Elfin lied) the child slowly yawns and begins to fall asleep

The beautiful woman, also the mother of the child, doesn't see the man sneaking up on her, knife in hand, he silently sneaks up behind the gorgeous woman, the baby wakes up, an unfamiliar scent coming to her nose, she cries, somehow knowing the imminent danger, the mother hushes her

"Shh…everything is going to be okay…."

Then the walls are painted a sickening crimson…..

The man looks down at the now wailing baby; her body covered with her mother's life-liquid, he picks her up and lifts her to his absolutely inhuman face

He breathes his foul breath on her

"You're going to be quite the pretty one aren't you?"

The scene changes, the inhuman man taking care of her like a devoted father, the surrounding area shrouded in shadows to the young child, now the child was no more than 3 and blindness was apparent, she was completely blind in fact, the monster of a man smiled and spoke to her as she crawled on the cold floor of his domain

"You'll see once again my child….have patience…."

As the scene warps yet again, the child who is miyako is lying on a bed, rocking back and forth a bit, the man looked down at the sleeping child, he looked down at the vial of greenish liquid in his hands, then to the child, his mouth twisted into an evil grin, and poured the burning hot liquid on her face, she woke up immediately and screamed in pain, all the while the man just sat back and watched as the child suffered from the unknown vial of bubbling liquid. He slowly backs up leaving the poor child to whatever awaits her in the following minutes….

Miyako blinked, amazed at the scene in front of her, she saw the brook in front of her, the green trees and the brow squirrels, the birds as they flew and sung, the fish jumping in the small river, and that viscous man next to her with a mask on, no doubt so she won't see his grotesque appearance, the mask was a simple balaclava, nothing special

She turned to him bright eyed "I can see! I can see! I can actually see!"

He chuckled "yes my child, I made you see, this world is beautiful is it not?" he said, if the child was any older she would most likely tell he was lying with every bone in his body

She runs to the river and gets on her knees and looks into the crystal blue water, the fish swimming without paying any attention to her, she smiles just at the situation, blind for 5 years and now able to see extremely clear, it's literally like have your eyes opened for the first time

She turns back to the man and runs to him and gives him a small hug, the man taken back a bit by this child's natural kindness

"Thanks so much mister!" she said looking with her big green expansive eyes, the man's black heart rejected such kindness from ever making an impact on himself, this child was a tool nothing more

"…speaking of which….I think it's time we begin…." He said in a deeper tone of voice as he slowly walked to miyako who had her back turned to him as she observed a beautiful yellow and black butterfly that was landing on violet flowers

She notices the shadow creeping up on her and turns around "what's the matter…..mister?" she starts but then begins to become frightened, the man's mask was removed, and the vicious face of a scaly creature with sharp teeth looked down on her

"I've given you new sight child, now it's time you repay me…"

She screams as the man grabs her, the birds fly away from the trees as the sound startles them

Miyako cries as the man beats on her mercilessly, all the while he shouts at her

"I am your master now! You will do as I say! I gave you life! I gave you sight! You owe me your life! And I will take it!"

Miyako howled in pain as the beatings didn't cease for 5 whole agonizing minutes, miyako couldn't bare the pain any longer, she slipped into unconsciousness

"Darling! Bring me some jasmine tea!" the man shouted to a 8 year old miyako, she was in the kitchen of his house, which was nothing really special, but it was his lair that was underneath it that was special, miyako wasn't allowed down there, but when she misbehaved or did something the man didn't like, he would take her to the jail chamber and beat her and lock her up, sometimes torturing her if he wasn't in a good mood, miyako always wondered what he wanted with her, what would a man seek in a 8 year old? She shook her head and grabbed the metal pot and poured it into a green cup, she looked down in the hot water in the cup as it turned an earthy brown color from the tea leaves, she sighs she set it on a plate and walked out to the foyer of the room, where her 'master' was talking with another person, miyako never had never seen her before, but she was absolutely beautiful, she was dressed in black robes, an odd blue trident stitched in her clothes near the shoulders, she turned to miyako. Miyako nearly dropped the plate she had, the woman was beautiful, but her eyes betrayed that completely, this woman was not human; her crimson colored eyes were not human at all, she smirked at miyako

Miyako's master speaks up "you may leave us darling" He said, miyako had been around him enough to know that he wanted her out of the room as he talked with the woman, miyako bowed and left the room, the woman turned to the man

"She is very pretty, and you say she is the daughter of kilala?" (Not my choice of name haha)

The man nodded "yes she is, I'm surprised I even got the chance to get her, if I fought kilala in a direct confrontation she would have torn me to shreds, but she was so focused on the little one in her arms that she didn't even hear me come up behind her and get her with this…." The man looked over and opened and box he had fetched earlier preparing for her arrival

He opened it and a small dagger was inside, red velvet underneath it, it was well decorated "I coated it with a special brew of poison that I had made; she never even got to take a breath before she hit the ground"

The woman sighed "well you _are_ a very experience assassin, I'm not surprised, *sigh* so sad you had to end her life, but in the end you got your wish…..if you don't mind me asking what happened to her other pups?"

The man sighed as well "I have no clue to be honest, they must have been taken by someone else, but I don't care, right now I've got the child that I needed, the others wouldn't have been as useful to me…"

The woman clicked her tongue "you know what kind of power you could have had if you tracked them all down? I swear you're a beginner when It comes to creating your own empire, I mean look at me! All of Russia is in my paws and they have no clue of it!"

The man growls "yes you keep telling me…..you have Russia, Europe and you're so rich that you had a powerful Demon Christian priest (haha big oxymoron right? Well I figured that sense in my story that not all demons are mean that some would give their evil lives up and change, some changing to priests, I don't know just a hypotheses) open up another dimension for your huge empire, you never stop telling me, it honestly get very annoying, I already know your very powerful"

She then chuckled, the man was right "You remember when I conducted the slaughter in the Slavic territories?" he nodded, a bit glad they changed subjects

"Yes I do, you attempted to become the strongest demon in history, but it was kilala, your brother, and the rest of your kind in your way"

Her chuckled grew to laughter "I forgot that my nephew was a twelve tailed fox, far beyond the normal power of a nine tailed fox…..you see where I'm going with this?"

The man's mouth opened pure shock on his face "a-twelve-tail-fox-kit? You're not the last of your race!" he said in surprise, he then added

"Why did you not kill him? Wouldn't you kill the boy? He is a great threat to not only you, but every other demon empire in history!"

She shushed him and motioned with her hand to calm down "he is taken care of…don't you worry you pretty little head Same (his name is Same, pronounced SA-me, emphasize the 'e') he is fine and you won't have to worry about him…, he will make a perfect minion"

Same was impressed but added "but what if he is compassionate like your brother? All those abilities will go to waste" he said laughing

She rolled her eyes "we shall see…."

She shifts herself in the seat she is In "anyways, what exactly to you plan to do with kilala's pup?" she asks, her crimson eyes working an effect on Same, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably

"Please Nina stop using those awful mind tricks of yours"

She grinned and folded her hands in front of her face, leaving only her eyes visible "oh my dear Same, you can't handle my mind tricks?"

He didn't dare look her in eyes "No Nina, I can't, You're the most powerful living person on this planet, there you happy I said it?"

He then whispered to himself "only because you killed off your brother and kilala"

Nina chuckled evilly yet again "thank you for the compliment Same, now can you answer my question?"

He sighs "Okay I guess I can trust you…" he leans in forward, the man's dark pure black eyes locking with her Crimson

"she has control over darkness in ways I have never seen before, I had captured her hoping she would at least have kilala's powers, but no….she has much more….."

Nina's eyes narrowed, getting much more interested In the seemingly normal wolf pup of Same's

"She has Rage….." he let out finally

Nina's hands tightened on armrests of the chair she sat in, her evil grin turned to a malevolent frown

"Same….do you realize what you have? And you talking about the ability rage correct? Not just like the child is angry…"

Same shakes his head "this child if angered gains abilities that are unknown for her kind, duplication, her other abilities are multiplied 3 times over, not only can she control this rage to the point of her being calm but still utilizing the bonuses, but she can enter the dreams of others and collect information that normally would be very hard to collect, she can find memories that even the person's mind she is in can't remember…."

"Same, if you wouldn't mind….could you bring her in here now….." Nina says slightly devious

Same nods "Child! Get in here now!" he shouts, in no time at all the small child is in the room, she bows to her master

"yes sir?"

Same turns to Nina "you needed her for something?"

Nina nods and beckons Miyako over "come here child, I need to borrow something from you…"

Miyako swallows uneasily and walks over to the black clad woman

She gently reaches up and takes several hairs from her head, miyako winces at the light pain

"thank you darling, you may go now…" Nina tells her, Miyako nods and bows to her and runs back up the stairs, Same watches her as she disappears up the stairs, then turns his head to Nina

"what was that for?"

She looks at the hairs in her hand, and takes a small bag out of her pocket, and places the hairs in it

"you'll see…" she says as she places the bag back in her pocket

Same growled "I find it unfair that you requested that I tell you my plan, and you will not do the same…"

Nina sighs and looks up at the scaly man "I wanted her powers…."

The man is taken aback "w-what? How?"

She chuckles "let's just say that the cloning machine is not at all near science fiction….all it takes Is a bit of cloning, dna cracking and implanting… and now if you would excuse me I have business to attend to, thank you for answering my questions, it's nice to hear that you're doing very good by yourself, but remember, if you ever need to join back with the trident the door is always open for you….."

Same shook his hand "no thank you, I'm glad I left your rule while I could..." he wanted to voice his dissent on that she would dare take the abilities of his servant, but he knew she could squash him like a bug…..

She mocked looking hurt at his comment "well Same the offer still stands, goodbye and I hope to see you soon yet again…"

As soon as she left, he flew up from his chair and roared, he flung his chair and it hurtled into the glass table in the middle of his foyer, miyako peeked in to see what was going on, Same smelt her and twisted his head around to look at the young pup

He pointed at the destruction he had just created "pick this up at once!"

Miyako was aware of what would happen if she didn't do as told, she nodded and ran to a brown door, she opened it and took out a broom, she ran back into the foyer, Same was already gone, she began to sweep up the mess, glass everywhere, her bare feet getting cut up from every step, but if she complained that it would be 4 times worse….she let out silent tears as she worked, she prayed that one day she could get out of this terrible place…..

The scene changes this time in a meadow…the red and orange sun slowly setting, bathing the surroundings in a Caramel color

The scaly man sat down underneath a tree, looking at a 12 year old miyako in the middle of the field, her body torn with scars and her clothes nothing more that rags, her ears and tails were now showing, she was panting heavily and was facing a target, said ears lowered from exhaustion, what was left of the humidity in the air made her sweat hotter than the sun itself would have made her

"Keep it up girl! You're pathetic! Train harder!" he shouts to her, she doesn't take her focus off of the target, Miyako only picks up the pace at which she hits the target, the stuffed scarecrow looked at her with a sown smile, almost mocking her situation, her pain, her scars, her life…..She breathed harder and faster as her fists and feet began thumping up against the straw target faster, she grew angrier and angrier as she though over her situation, she felt out casted, like a tool…nothing more…..

Her grunts as she hit grew into a roar as her fists began to glow a reddish hue, each impact leaving a burn mark in the target, Same noticed but Miyako was in too much of a blind fury too notice

Now her fist were moving so fast they were only a blur, the target literally pulverized, even as it fell off its stand she continued to punch it even as it was on the ground, she slowed down then stopped, her pants growing heavier, she was tired, she looked at the damage she had done, the scarecrow was demolished in every which way, but even amongst its burnt body she still saw that crooked sown smile, it laughing at her, she was hallucinating…she grit her teeth and lifted her fist, it charging with the same red energy, she yelled and thrust the powerful punch into the brown bag of a man, it vaporizing on impact, she panted, it was gone….

Same sat up, a look of amazement on his face, she just vaporized the target! If that was possible…..then why couldn't she do it to humans?

Same walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "excellent….now my dear girl….it its time you prove yourself to me once and for all…."

Miyako looked up at the man who was grinning like a mad-man, her ears lowered….she didn't like where this was going….

Now miyako was 13, Same right next to her, they were hiding in the brush adjacent to a village filled with people, it was mid-day and the sun was at a peak in the sky, it shone unto the landscape

"S-so what do you want me to do Same sir?" Miyako asked fearfully

His mouth twisted into a sickly smirk "go on and introduce yourself my dear…."

Miyako held her hands near her chest and looked at the villagers

"you think they won't mind my ears and tail?" she asks honestly

Same shrugs, that grin still plastered on his scaly face "why not you go and find out?" he offers

She swallows and steps out of the bushes, her tail tucked between her legs out of fear, she approaches a group of younger kids about 10 and 11 years of age, miyako couldn't tell the difference

"um….hi….." she says just loud enough for the closest child to hear

The first boy to hear turns to her and takes in her appearance for just a moment and then points and laughs "hey guys! Look at her! She got a pair of fake ears on! She looks so stupid! Where did you get those things? And your clothes!" he laughs and asks miyako, of course they were all just playing and didn't mean to be Hurtful, but miyako having never been around children, didn't know A from b, in fact she couldn't even speak that well, wasn't that smart, and didn't have a proper education…and absolutely no social experience….

"well….um…." she began but was cut off by more laughter

Then all the children stopped and began to laugh and point, miyako felt extremely embarrassed, she looked up and all she saw was the dark faces of the scarecrow….of course she was hallucinating, but all she saw at the moment were little evil scarecrows with their uncaring smirks, all laughing at her, she couldn't help it she fell to the ground, shaking…..anger beginning to build up…all the while Same just looked on with a smile of satisfaction….now it would be time to test her abilities on human targets…

A dark red torrent began swirling around miyako, she noticed the kids stop laughing, but she didn't calm down, she remembers standing up and blacking out…

Miyako groans and her eyes flutter open, she grunts and tries to stand up, her joints aching, she gets up and opens her eyes, she gasps at the scene, the village was burning around her, Half-eaten bodies lay around her, some piles of ash, and other scorched beyond recognition, she looked at her hands, they were covered in blood, and long claws were replacing her nails, she reaches to her mouth, blood lined the rim of her mouth, she began to gag, her mind once it realized what she had just had for lunch, it wanted to empty its contents immediately, miyako groaned as she stood back up and looked at what had been in her stomach, all she saw was blood and some gore….she wanted puke yet again, but she was already drained. She got up to her legs shaking, she walked out of the burning village, she didn't care who found her now, she didn't even care if it was Same, and she just wanted to get out of here

Speaking of the devil….Same walked out of bushes, his face was pale…and he looked terrified….

'S-she just…..oh god….' Same thought as his mind remembered the events of just an hour ago; he never expected that the child could do that…..

He looks back in his mind, the events clear in his head, the kids laughed at her, she got mad….and then…she transformed, into a large feral wolf, killing and shredding anything, disintegrating and consuming any human in her way…

"S-same?" miyako asked, she was shivering and was cold as the arctic….

Same swallowed and picked her up "Darling….L-let's just go back to my home…." For once same was nice to her again…but not out of kindness

Out of fear…..

-787-

For some reason everyone was abruptly sucked out of the memory, Lys shook his head as if to shake off a headache

Kio leaned back and groaned as he rubbed his head, as did most of the pack, R.j. even leaned back so far he fell back off the log, of course he got right back up, everyone just stayed silent under the starry night sky, the light of the fire seemly casted the most on the figure of miyako, who was looking blankly at the fire, no one really knew what to say….even jack didn't know what to do, but even still he got up and scooted over closer to his love and wrapped her in a warm hug, she shuddered, jack could tell she was frozen not literally, but frozen from fear, Jack shushed her as he tightened his grip

Lys broke the silence "miyako I…." he was cut off by the alpha

"no lys….I don't want your sympathy….nor do I want anyone else's…." She said then she turned back and placed her head on jack's chest, he rubbed her back in little circles

She then looked at Lys "if you could finish up the last of this…."

Lys walked over to continue the projection obediently; after all, no one wanted to make her mad now…

-Miyako's dreamscape-

Miyako looked up at the ceiling of her room caught in a daydream, she had just washed off what was left of the blood on her…..it made her sick to her stomach….she curled up under her covers, Same had given her clean sheets tonight, the first time for 7 months, but none of Same's new 'kindness' made her happy, she still murdered that whole village….and she knew that someday Same would make her do it again…..she had to get out of here…..no matter what….she couldn't do that again…..not what she saw….she slowly got up from her bed, dressed only in night clothes, she tip-toed over to her dresser and grabbed some of her clothes and put them on…she then walked over to her window….Same was never one for security in her room, because the first time she tried to escape he caught her and beat her even worse than any beating she had ever received….but now…..she was leaving for good, now she was smarter…..the first time she got caught because she had fallen and made a racket, but now she knew to be stealthy, By the time Same would know she was gone she will be 5 miles ahead of him. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to get her; she had to be smart about this….

She closed all the drawers in her room, and shut her closet, and fixed her bed then she crawled out the window and tried her hardest to stay on the sill of the window while she closed it, she strained but managed to pull the glass down, then she slowly climbed down the house that was in the forest, she reached the ground and sprinted as fast as she could, never stopping for anything, Spikes and thorns entered her feet, but she didn't slow down, she knew if she did the pain would be ten times worse…..

- (Scene change; 1 year later)-

Miyako woke up from her crafted bed in the forest…she was very close to her destination; japan, she chose this place because it was off shore and difficult to get too without getting checked over on the flights or boat rides, and Same wouldn't have chance considering he couldn't even cast the simplest of disguises, she climbed up the tree and looked to her north, a harbor about 8 miles away was just barely in view

"I'm almost there" she told herself, traveling 12,000 miles and stopping to settle down for a few weeks every 2,000 miles, made miyako's quick trip away from hell into a yearlong journey

She jumped down from the tree and picked up her make shift bag and slung it over her shoulder

Just 8 measly miles left….

- (Few days later….bottom of the night's bane mountain)-

Miyako looked up at the tall mountain, it was big, had lots of shelter, and was far away from civilization, she was almost done with this god-forsaken journey

She trudged up the side of the mountain, she had to admit it was better than climbing up any others, as every 1,000 or so feet up, it would have a flat area to rest on, almost like stairs for a giant, she was only at the second 'step' and there had to be 10 of them, she sighed and got up from the rock she was resting on, not only that but the rain was rolling in….

She was at the 9th step when the rain poured down, and not like poured, I mean POURED almost like a hurricane, Miyako was not going to stop now….she fought the wind as it blew down on her at 40 to 60 miles an hour, she was about to literally fly off the mountain, her pack flew off her back

"oh no!" she shouted as she watched it fall down the side of the mountain, it rolling into the bleak fog that the rain cast, she was not going to join it in there….

She grunted as she went from tree to tree, trying to rest in-between the movements, finally she just couldn't get up any further, the wind was too strong and the rain and hail was beating down on her, Her human body couldn't take it anymore….

Miyako's eyes shot open

She had an idea, she tucked in close to the tree she was at and transformed into her wolf form, it shredded her clothes because she hadn't practiced much, she ran up the side of the mountain, she could run up it now, but she was getting drained of energy really fast and she was getting cold….

She was almost to the top, she pushed against the wind and made it, but her body couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed under a bush

She was going to die out here, no one would hear her, but it never hurts to try

"h-help!" she shouted

Well…..you know the rest….

- (Dream scape exit)-

Miyako then sat up when it ended, you could tell she didn't like to dwell on the past …..

"Anyways, no you see how jack and I met, and both our pasts, im sorry you had to see that" miyako says, tearing up

Everyone didn't want to upset her, they kept their pity for her to themselves, it was very sad, but as underlings they must listen when miyako hints to shut up

"snowstorm…..y-your turn…." She says as she hugs jack tighter

Snowstorm waves his hand "well you guys know me…I'm just Shizukana snowstorm, I like Parkour and racing, and night's bane, I don't like to be slowed down and I don't like homework. I-I just was a party guy and what not….y-you guys know….big trouble maker, I was always making trouble and what not… I d-didn't do that much…." he sounded kind of off….

He stretched and yawned "oh well look at the time, and I don't mean to be odd but it is 11:00 why not we all go to bed eh? We can finish this up next Sunday…." He got up and began to walk away with his hands in his pockets

"But snowstorm….we can be… nocturnal….." Luna went to say but he was already out of hearing range

And both Luna and miyako both noticed something they never thought they would see in their life….

Snowstorm for once was genuinely sad…


	7. Chapter 7

Mythology: Night's Bane

Chapter 7: The snowstorm quiets

A/n: Yep now it will stray back and forth between, fun and sad, hope you will not mind at all, and I'm so glad you kept reading this far, and if you have any concerns or something you don't like, let me know and I will see if I can change it for you, thanks again; Kristyan

Also I'm very into cars so if I explain a bit too much about them I'm sorry

Adam.L: haha I know just had to stick that in there and thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it!

I just 8 a cookie back 3: it's Raimundo, a Brazilian; you'll get to know him eventually, and no…..I did not copy Raimundo from the showdown show….Raimundo is a cool name, and it's Brazilian, just a coincidence

IM SO SORRY!

I'm very sorry for the delay, but life works like that, hehe well I hope now that I'm getting back on track that I'll have a better time of writing

-787-

Snowstorm looked up at the night sky, his blue joyful eyes now clouded with sorrow, the black blanket dotted with little white jewels that shone like a spot light in the night, he always felt better when he stargazed, and it always puzzled him why, it seemed like it was something that was related to something in his past, but he always hit a mental block when he tried to think far, anything before 14 he can't remember, he grumbled and continued to walk up the slope that led to the top of the mountain, he turned his head back to the campfire, two more of his fellow wolves were missing, he couldn't see the faces of the others that were near the Amber colored flame, but he gave a wild guess and thought it was miyako and jack who had left, he shrugged to himself and walked forward yet again, the stars as his only source of light, if he was Kio he wouldn't have the problem, but he can't see in the dark like he can, he heard two set of footsteps behind him, most likely the missing wolves, maybe they got tired of the fire as well, talking about peoples pasts can bring up deep scars and open them again, and for snowstorm that was just the case, he just shrugged off the melancholy thoughts of his and dug his feet deeper in the slush like ground from the snow, just as he left it had started snowing, but not from natural causes, it was the middle of August after all, snowstorm knew why, most others would be confused, see snowstorm had the uncanny ability to control anything having to do with water's solid form, be it Snow or Ice, and when he was sad he always couldn't help but Bring a few of the floating crystal like snowflakes down with his mood, he looked up at the sky yet again, but now the stars were covered by his self-conjured clouds, he smirk a bit at his impressive ability, but then frowned

If anyone knew what he did with those abilities, they wouldn't call it impressive….

-787-

Luna looked into the pit of the glowing fire, so many questions answered and unanswered, but she was glad she got to be here with her family and to comfort them when old wounds resurfaced, but as she watched Snowstorm walk away, then Lys, and then R.j. she wondered what could have happened to them to be so reclusive, at least jack, Miyako and Anna were brave enough to tell their back stories regardless of how bad It ate them up inside, that shows that they are willing to let go of the past and move forward, but Lys, Snow, and R.j. must have something still keeping them stuck to their past, something that is still around…something that she needs to get rid of…..something that she needs to find out…. she looked at Anna, whom she was making fast friends with, and smiled at her, they were always trying to cheer each other up, Sometimes Anna was just in the blues and Luna the red-headed Ball of Adrenaline would come and help her out and sometimes Luna was just in the dumps as well, and Anna, the level-headed and down on earth kind of girl, would come and make sure she was okay, even though she was scarred for life that she could never see her sister again, and that she has that mark on her arm that reminds her every day of the pain she endured, she would still help her with those meager problems of hers. Miyako too would be there to help both of them when they were in need, and it was kinda funny that she would help them with their seemingly small problems, when her pain and connection to that beast of a man Same made it seem trivial, and Jack who would always make sure that they were comfortable in their living, share a big laugh with them, or just be a big kid when he needed to be. It's hard to imagine that he would still have his connections with his inner kid after 'no mercy'

Luna just kinda thought about that for a while, the inner workings of these odd half-demons; and it made her head hurt to think that not only does this small group have problems, but the whole world has people that have had it worse that all of them, and worst of all, some were dead….and she didn't care who or what someone did to you, if you died that was the worst, even if it was quick, that was the worst…

-787-

Anna looked at her Friend who sat across from her, her Expansive blue eyes locked in place at the fire's center

Anna could tell she was in deep thought, Anna sighed, she didn't like see her like this, it just wasn't her

She got up and walked over to the younger girl and sat down and placed a caring hand on her shoulder,

"Luna you okay?" She asked

Luna jumped a bit and blinked, then looked at Anna

"Yea I'm okay, just thinkin' is all…" she assured her friend

Anna raised an eyebrow; she wasn't buying it at all

Luna sighed and paused for a minute, the crackle of the fire and talking of the other wolves being the only noises

"Did snowstorm ever tell you about his past?" Luna asked looking in Anna's Sea foam green eyes

Anna shook her head "no I'm sorry, he never told me, even though we hang out a lot"

Luna Shrugged 'I-I don't know I just was kinda wondering what he was like, you k-know more than the surface…"

Anna smirked and her eyes lit up "you like him don't you?" she said seeing right through the younger wolf's thoughts

Luna nearly fell of the log she was sitting on; a red hot blush crept up her face

"N-No! Don't be stupid Anna…." Luna stuttered back

Anna couldn't help but laugh, drawing the attention of Kio momentarily before he went back to talking with Miyako

After Anna wiped the tears from her eyes she spoke up

"If you really want to know more about Snowstorm than go ask him yourself!" Anna said as she placed an arm around her friend

"I'll go with you and we can talk to him tomorrow, then to help satisfy your natural curiosity and if you want to we can ask R.j. and Lys as well" she said and got up from the log that was being used as a seat

"Come on, let's get to bed so we can get up around the time he does" Anna said as she grabbed her jacket, then some Snowflakes started falling

Everyone stopped to look up at the sky, sure enough Snow was falling

"What in god's name?" jack said as he caught one of the floating marvels in his hand

One drifted into Luna's hands, she looked at it, and then looked back up to the sky

"Snowstorm…." She muttered

"What?" Anna asked

Luna jumped "oh nothing, nothing. But can we go home now I'm starting to Freeze here!" Luna Shouted as she whimpered and rubbed her shoulders, her ears pressed flat against her head

Anna nodded "yea let's go…"

-787-

They stopped at Luna's house

"Okay, whoever gets up first has to wake the other up, got it?" Anna said to the freezing red-wolf next to her

Luna nods "now can I get inside already?"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Go on I'm just kidding, sleep well!" Anna said to her as she walked up the steps

Luna nodded back to her "yea you too…"

-787-

Anna woke up to techno music blaring, she moaned and covered her head with a pillow, but the noise wouldn't stop, she growled and sprung up from her bed

"What are they doing playing music at 8…?" She looked at the clock

'11:15' it read, Anna's mouth was agape

"I've never slept in that late!" she exclaimed to herself

She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom to get ready, she brushed her teeth and tried to brush her hair at the same time, she spat out the toothpaste as she focused on her hair, she ran to her dresser after the rushed hygiene, and put on some white shorts and a plain sky blue shirt, she ran right out the door to go wake up Luna, shrugging on a jacket as she walked down the three steps that were in front of her wooden den

-787-

"Boy am I tired!" Luna whined as she trudged along next to her friend, her wolf ears were lowered from exhaustion, Luna was not a morning person at all…

"I thought we made a deal last night!" Anna said remembering their agreement to wake each other up

That woke Luna right up; all it took was a little motivation to get her insane amount of energy going

"Oh yea! Oh but uh…..do you know where he is?" Luna asked

Anna pointed in the direction of Lys' house, the source of the techno music

"Snow likes Techno?" Luna asked

Anna shrugged "not that I know of, but I know he hangs out with Lys when he can"

After a lengthy stroll to the maintenance wolf's house, they look over and saw that the garage door was open and a white with green pin striping Mercedes E-500 was in it, Luna and Anna wondered how a German car got to japan, but they didn't really care. Luna looked at the garage it was being kept in, She could tell that this Garage of lys' was equipped to the teeth with tools, plus Lys kept it clean so it was cool place to hang out, of course she didn't know that being that she had never been before

As they got closer Anna yelled out "hey guys what's up?"

Kio poked his head out of his car window "hey what's up! come on in! take a seat and join the beat!" he shouted from window, the car was Covered in Speakers and all sorts of electronics, Kio loved his techno, and was currently playing his favorite Song, Strobe the radio edit by deadmau5, they saw snow with his eyes closed and just listening to the song, he was sitting on the top of lys' tool box, not the small on mind you the large ones that you hold ALL your tools in, he waved over without looking, miracle was next to kio in the passenger seat jamming to the music, she waved from behind the windshield

Anna spotted Lys underneath the car that was lifted by some jacks, his legs being the only thing Visible, oil stains were around him and some grease covered his pants, a few tools lay by him as well, they couldn't hear him but he had somehow heard them over the sound of the blaring music, and said hello

Snowstorm grabbed two lawn chairs from the back of Lys' garage and opened them up and placed them down on the concrete floor

"Take a seat ladies" he said with a smirk and a wink

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed, Luna grumbled and sat down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face, their attention was brought to the car when they heard Lys tap loudly on the frame of Kio's car, kio turned down the music

"Yea lys?" he asked

The Steel and white wolf responded "okay, I want you to turn the steering to the left…"

Kio did so, turning the wheel calmly and a bit annoyed

"Okay now right….." Lys added, kio did so as well, turning the wheel to a sharp turn

"How was that for you?" he shouted from underneath the car

Kio grinned "sweet! It turns like a dream now"

Lys pulled himself out from under the car and got to his feet, his sunglasses were replaced with dark safety glasses "okay Power steering has been refilled with fluid, you good to go, I'm just glad it didn't burn out" the two girls could now see that he had on a grey muscle shirt that was stained with oil as well

Kio tuned in the radio again "alright thanks lys! How much did that cost?"

Lys pulled out a rag and wiped his hands "would have been 3 weeks' worth of allowance but ill cut you a break, I'll make it only 2, and don't go yet, your package came in…." lys then placed the red rag in his back pocket and walked over near the door that led to his house, he picked up a rather large package, and lifted it and brought it to side of the car that kio was on

"The Phantom speakers came in, you're lucky that I was able to find them at such a cheap price, you want to put them in now?" Lys asked as he looked at the package in his hand

Kio's eyes lit up like fireworks "they came in that quick! Put them in please!"

Lys chuckled and opened up the package, taking out the bubble wrap and cardboard pieces that held the speakers firmly in place, Luna got up and Anna got up, they both walked over to see what the hype was about

Inside the box was a pair of large speakers that were lined with neon green tube lights, they were of very high quality, you could tell just by looking at them

Lys hefted one out as Kio opened the drive-side door and got out, Lys then got to work mounting the speakers for Kio, Lys started by placing the speakers in the appropriate spot, underneath the back seats

"Hey guys go on ahead and do something, this will be a while" the mechanic wolf said to the rest of them

Kio shrugged "you need help?"

Lys shook his head "nah I'm good, thanks for offering though, well off you go, it's not going to be fun sitting here for an hour or two without music..."

They understood, Miracle got out of the car and walked over to kio who wrapped his arms around her side, she giggled when he gave her a quick kiss

"Say little lady want to head on down to the movies?" Kio said in a fake southern drawl, as they both were from the southern part of North America

Miracle giggled "you betcha' pardner" She said back to him with a southern twang of her own

"Well guys miracle and I are off to the movies, take care alright?" he said as he and his girlfriend walked off

Snowstorm got up and went to leave, something came to his mind as he stopped mid step and turned around

"Say uh…..Anna, Luna….want to go do something?" snowstorm asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head

Anna shrugged, Luna nodded

"Sure I'll go with you" Luna said

Anna agreed "yea anything is better than sitting here watching Lys work all day"

Luna turns to said wolf who was now cutting some wire for the speakers at his toolbox

"We are going Lys, see you later!" she yells to him as they start to walk away

He gives a wave, his attention on the work in front of him

"sooo, what we gonna do?" Luna asks her two friends as she runs up in front of them and walks backward with their pace

Snowstorm takes one hand out of his pocket and brings it to his chin, pondering something that was in the recesses of his mind

"Eh I got nothing"

Anna who is next to Snowstorm scoffs "that's a surprise…."

Snowstorm laughs at the comment

Luna, who was getting bored very fast cuts to the chase

"Snow, so what was your past like really?" she asks innocently

Snowstorm stops dead in his tracks; Luna and Anna stop a few paces ahead

"I told you already last night, it was nothing special" he said simply as he started to walk again

Luna growled lightly "but I can tell your lying! Your being so secretive about it!" she said, a tinge of anger in her words

Snowstorm lowers his head, baring his teeth a bit and growling lowly catching both female wolves off guard

Anna pulls Luna back a bit to what they thought was out of Snow's hearing range

"Uh….Luna I thought he would be more open to us, but it's obvious he isn't happy at all about it, let's leave this out this time….." Anna advises her friend

Luna looks at her feet, realizing how upset it did make snow, plus the fact he was getting mad, Luna for once backed down from her curiosity

"Well…I guess all the planning and getting up early was a waste….." Luna said with an upset tone

Anna shook her head "nope…we can still hang with snow, come on lets go to the city, whadda ya say to that?" Anna asked giving her friend an option

Luna shrugged then looked over to snowstorm "hey dude, you want to go to the city?"

Snowstorm pondered it for just a second then his expression told the answer before he could say it

"Heck yea!" he said excitedly

Luna looked at her friend with a 'theirs your answer' look

Anna looked happy herself "yea I'll go, haven't been in a while, but two things. First we need to tell miyako or jack, and two we need to find a vehicle" she said holding up one, then two fingers for each option as she said them

Luna gave a questioning look "you have a driver's license?" she asked

Anna rolled her eyes "can I break someone's bones with one punch?"

Luna not able to tell A from B gave up "I don't know….you just confused me….."

Snowstorm placed his hand on Luna's shoulder "let me help you with this…..you see that girl over their?" he said gesturing to Anna

"Yea?" Luna said playing along

Snowstorm gave a dry laugh while cocking his head "well when I tried sneaking up on her one day, I ended up in miyako's hospital for three weeks, all the while miyako was trying to get my bones in the right places…"

Luna found that very hard to believe

Snowstorm shrugged with one hand "well I'm exaggerating but you get the point, Anna has one MEAN right hook, and yes she has her driver's license"

Luna grumbled, they could have just told her 'yes' or 'no' but at least now she know not to mess with Anna, if what snow says is true

"Well let's get going! It must already be 10:00!" Luna said letting her impatience get the better of her, she ran ahead, snowstorm always eager for a race joined right in, Anna groaned throwing her head back, but still ran after them albeit at a slower pace

-787-(two and a half hours after leaving Lys' garage)

"No! Absolutely not" Miyako said with her brow furrowed at Luna who pleaded with her to let them go to the city

"But miyako….please?" Luna said getting desperate

Miyako closed her eyes and raised a finger "ah…you didn't let me finish….No you can absolutely not go….not without me and jack!" she said as a smirk grew on her lips

Luna rubbed the bridge of her nose "wow miyako you had me going there for a second, you know how to act serious…."

Miyako shrugged modestly "well I try, anyways, you guys seem ready to go, what are we taking as far as a vehicle?"

Luna and Anna both looked at each other, clenching their teeth uneasily

"Well…..we don't….we were hoping that jack or you had a vehicle we could use" Luna asked

Miyako crossed her arms "nope sorry….only Lys and Kio have cars, no one else really needed them, and there is now sense in buying a ten to twenty thousand dollar car just to have it sit…."

"Well I guess we will just have to find kio and ask him, Lys is busy I think….hey snow…..where is snowstorm?" Luna began to say but then realized that the Grey and white wolf was absent from the building

"He was just here….where did that crazy wolf go to….." Anna said looking around

Just then a car horn was heard outside the door,

"what the?" miyako stated as she walked over to the window along with the other two wolves, to their surprised snowstorm was waving at them from the passenger side of a Porche 997 GT3 RS that was modified to the teeth with all sorts of additions, like a larger spoiler, Modified engine, Higher torque transmission, lower gear ratio, Strengthened transaxle, thicker metal, four-wheel drive, Enhanced fuel efficiency, and finally safety features a plenty, it was colored Black with steel trim, just like the driver of the car

Lys grinned from driver's seat; behind him was kio in his E-class Mercedes, miracle was in the passenger seat, the just got back from the movies and decided to come pick up the car-less wolves, apparently they were at lys' picking up their car and snowstorm had grabbed them and asked them to come and hang out

"Hey baby needs a ride?" Snowstorm said cheekily from the side seat of the car, Lys brooded at the comment

Anna laughed dryly and Luna yelled back "yea when you come back with a man!"

Lys raised his hands from the steering wheel, with a 'what about me?' gesture

Luna snapped back "oh not including you Lys"

Lys nodded "thank you for clearing that up"

Snowstorm was still not pleased about being called a woman and was grumbling with his arms crossed, Lys batted him over the head with his hand

"Quit pouting your acting like a pup" he said to the fellow Parkour enthusiast, who was still shocked that Lys struck him

Kio honked his horn "come on! Are we going or what?" he said impatiently

Miyako and Luna fumed at his childness

Miracle also frowned at him "kio….we have to get ready before we head out….you know that"

He sighed exasperatedly "alright guys hop in I'll take you to your houses…." He said

Luna and Anna strolled over to Kio's car and got in, miyako waved to them "Come on back and pick me up you hear?"

Lys nodded as he shifted his car into gear and drove off

Snowstorm looked at him from the passenger seat as they drove down the hill to Lys' house; Lys shifted into second gear and noticed him staring

"What is it brodva?" he said, anyone he knew personally would be called 'brodva' or 'sistra'

"Just wondering how you can have a license in the first place, Luna's 15 and you're younger than her…" he said narrowing his eyes

Lys shrugged as he shifted back into first gear "I drive safe and cautious and the cops don't care, just have to be careful is all, I've been driving for a while now…." He said with his eyes on the dirt road

"Eh…wish I could but Miyako won't let me…and she is the only one dictates where I go….I could defy her but…..I don't know….she like my kryptonite you know?" Snowstorm said looking out the window

Lys didn't look over at him, but began to speak as he turned down the road heading to his house "well snow, if you want my honest opinion…I think you and miyako have a connection with each other…..don't ask me why but you both seem calm around one another….. But I know it's not love….it's more of a Respect sort of thing like you would get with siblings…" he said as he turned into his driveway

Snowstorm stepped out of the car "yea…." And shut the door

-787-

Anna exited her house, she looked down to her feet, her white with black shoes were brand new, she had just got them from miyako as a gift, no special occasion of any sort really just a nice gesture

Anna had put on a red and black tank top with jeans, her golden cross necklace hung loosely around her neck and flung up and back at her chest with every walking motion that she made, she looked down the street to she Luna get out of her house, she wore a white shirt with Japanese written in the left corner in cherry red lettering, and a red skirt with red bows in her hair, Luna always had a taste for 'cute' clothing she just now got the self-confidence to wear them around her new family

Luna walked the distance to get by her friend

"Nice clothes" Luna said smiling Anna smirked and retorted back

"Nice clothes you" she said jokingly

Luna thinking it was bad covered herself with her hands

"Oh! I knew it was a bad idea….im so embarrassed…I'm going home to change!" she squeaked, a bright pink blush on her cheeks

Anna laughed and stopped her "no I'm joking with you, you look nice"

Luna grumbled and said something along the lines of "not funny in my book…."

Anna's ears twitched at the sound of an approaching engine

Kio and his car came up past the hill; he waved to them as he drove past to snow's house to pick him up, Music blaring in his car, specifically one of deadmau5's songs

Lys then pulled up the hill and stopped next to them, he rolled down the window, Rj was with him, and shrugged, he was wearing a Darker green shirt with a white undershirt, and Black cargo pants with Green-black work boots and as always he had his sunglasses and necklace, as they could see once they peered in at their friends through the window, Rj was wearing a Red dress shirt with black littering spelling 'hund' with jeans with white sneakers, that odd half smirk smile of his on his face at the sight of the two of them

"Looks like I'm your ride, kio already has miyako, snow, miracle, jack and himself" he said

"Oh, well okay that's fine then" Luna said opening the door to get in

Anna didn't have a problem with it and got in the back of the car as well. The porche had black cloth interior that was quite comfortable, Anna sighed and laid back in the seat, Luna however was hyper with energy; it was her first time back to the city after having been at night bane

"So where we headin'?" Luna asks Lys

The driver shrugs as he shifts the car into first gear to follow kio who was already driving out of Nights bane

"Well it's up to you guys really; I'm always in the city picking up things, hm…how about the arcade or the movies?" he suggests as he turns left to exit the village

"well kio and miracle have already been to movies, maybe the arcade….and afterwards we can go to a restaurant!" Luna said as the idea popped in her head

Lys Nodded, a half-smile on his face "nice idea, but what restaurant?"

It must have been a good question as all the passengers started to think about ideas

"Vat about zis nice sushi bar near ze theater? You know ze one with ze singers?" Rj suggested

You could tell lys' eyes widened by his eyebrows as he turned to his friend

"oh yea I remember that one, that was a very good restaurant, good idea"

Anna scratched her temple with her finger "that's a nice idea and all…but how about that Japanese steakhouse?"

Luna snapped her fingers "oh yea! That one is awesome! they cook the food in front of you and the chefs flip all the food in the air and its totally awesome guys! We have got to take you there!" Luna said energetically

Lys took one hand of the wheel and gestured to her to keep the volume low

"No offense Luna but I have sensitive ears, keep it down a bit please" he said and returned his focus on the road ahead of him, he finally turned off of the dirt road to the back road that lead to the city

Luna cringed "oh sorry lys…"

Anna was listening idly to the conversation, but as soon as she heard 'sensitive ears' she was reminded of something

She turned her head to the front of the car away from the window

"uh guys, I think we should disguise ourselves…." She said, her wolf ears drooping from the obviousness of the situation

Luna face palmed "oh man! I completely forgot!"

Rj pointed to his head, his wolf ears missing, he smiled cheekily "haha, I didn't!"

Lys shrugged, "I just wear a hat and wrap my tail around my waist"

"wait….what about your claws?" Luna asked as she tried to calm herself so she could change her form, Anna was doing the same as the Blue-eyed girl

"my shoes cover my feet and my hands…well" he said as he lifted a hand off of the steering wheel, the claws were not long at all, not at all like Luna's or Rj, or anyone's for that matter

The size of the claws all depend on the size of your hand and gender, for instance, Sense Rj is tall his hands are big, so his claws are easily an inch long, where Luna's and Anna's are one and half, their hands are small but female wolves tend to have longer claws

However lys, although just a bit taller than Rj, his was only half an inch long, just barely off where a human's nail would be

"what the?" Luna asked as she grabbed hold of his hand momentarily to examine the odd claws

"Long story, but as long as people don't look too close I'm fine" he says as he rests the hand back on the steering wheel and shifts up a gear

After Anna and Luna were able to disguise themselves they resumed the discussion

"Hey where do you guys leave your dogs? Won't they get stir crazy if you leave them for too long in those kennels?" Anna asked just trying to start conversation

Rj looked over his shoulder to the back of the car "Vell Adolf und Zhuk do not join ze others in ze kennels, they are well trained enough to be left out" he said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt

Lys wiped something off his glasses and said "well Tank just hangs out at the house or out an about near the mountain"

Luna gives an odd look "tank won't run off?"

Lys shakes his head "nope, just like rj's dogs, he won't leave for anything"

Anna looked impressed "that's pretty cool, wish I had a dog that loyal"

Rj grinned "vell you know I have puppies zat are looking for a home, but if you do really vant one, then you better hurry, zey don't last long, my dogs a very popular vis ze humans"

Anna laughed "that's cool, but I don't know….I'll have to think about it, it's kinda odd to have a dog and you being part dog yourself"

Lys and Rj laughed heartily, both of them looking at each other and laughing

"what?" Anna said a red blush starting to surface on her cheeks for embarrassment

Lys wiped a tear out from under his dark shades "nothing, Rj and I got over that feeling quickly, it's just funny that you are thinking the same thing, it's a dog handler thing, you wouldn't laugh as hard as us"

Anna grumbled and crossed her arms "whatever you say…"

Luna looked over at her, then spotted the blush on her face and a huge grin on her face appeared "Anna! Are you blushing?" she said out loud without thinking

Before anyone could blink Anna had her hand around her friends mouth stifling her talking, her blush was now even more defined thanks to the fact that Rj and lys heard it

But to her surprise neither lys nor Rj batted an eyelash, perhaps they didn't hear?

Lys looked over at Rj without moving his head, RJ did the same, they both rolled their eyes and grinned, of course they heard! It's a car and lys has the best hear out of any wolf! But….Anna and Luna didn't know that of course

Rj chuckled and pulled out his phone, he clicked a button and it sprung to life

"Hey guys we're about to drive into the city" Lys says ending the silence, Anna and Luna look forward at the Neon lit city that seemingly Cut out the darkness around it

"Wow…." Luna says as she marvels at the Asian Super city, her old home…..

-787-

Snowstorm blows on the car window fogging it up, he idly draws a poor smiley face on it, looks at it a bit and then rubs it out with his hand, his attention drifts to the looming light of the city, he smiles slightly, miyako sat next to him, then next to her was miracle, jack was in the passenger of the car and Kio was driving

Jack grit his teeth, he decided to break the stiff tension in the air

"Sooo…uh…guys! Hey! Rj just texted me and it looks like we are going to the arcade and then a Japanese steakhouse!" he said smiling he turned his head grinning at the back seat passengers

Miracle smiled and continued to look out her window, watching the trees, miyako gave him a half smirk and just drowned back into her personal thoughts, snowstorm clicked the side of his mouth

"heck yes!" he said

Jack sighed and slid down his chair a bit with his hands behind his head "well at least one of us is enthusiastic…."

Jack sat for a bit, a thought or two swimming in his head; he wondered why his den mate was always sad? Well when she saw everyone she would always put on a 'moment smile' he called it, a smile she would only wear for the moment so her friends wouldn't think something was wrong….it upset him, when she always got home from working at the hospital she would be sad and it would seem like she was ready to drag her knees on the ground, jack tired asking her…but….she just didn't want to talk about it….even to him…..jack didn't like it at all….well now seemed like a good time to bring it to her attention! With some of her friends here to help her through it! Yea! Maybe jack could do it now that he had some back up!

He threw the thought back and forth in his head a bit longer and then summed up some courage to ask her

"Miyako….You know I'm kind of worried about you…." He said sweetly

She looked away from the window she was staring at and half smiled at him, not understanding where he was coming from

"Yes? Something troubling you jack?" she asked as she locked eyes with him

Jack adjusted himself in his seat "well…you've be acting very upset lately and….well…it's starting to upset me too…." He said trying to break it easy to her

Snowstorm now catching wind of the conversation decides to butt in

"Yea miyako what's up?" he says a bit harshly

She looks down at her hands, she looks at them a bit flexing her fingers and then looks up to jack

"Well….I'm not sure…..I guess it either because of my past that I have recently been dwelling on….or….Maybe I'm just getting depressed…." She said admitting it; they both could tell she didn't want to tell

"Well miyako, depression is natural, for humans and demons, all you need to do is change your outlook and trust me you will feel much better, and as for same…..if that rotten excuse of living flesh gets anywhere near you…..I don't want to sound macho…but he won't be walking away with his head…." Jack said chuckling darkly at the end, kio felt a wave of energy off of him, and it made him shudder, but as soon as it came it was gone, kio exhaled in relief

Miyako…was touched by his words; maybe she should keep her spirit up! She perked up a bit, they were sure that if she hadn't cast her disguise, her ears wouldn't have been down anymore, nor her tail sitting still

She smirked "well…let's just see how fun today can be" she said positively

Kio who was listening the whole time smirked to himself, good to hear she was feeling a bit better

'Good job guys' he thought to himself as he shifted to the next gear

After only five minutes of waiting they were only minutes away from the arcade

Kio not wanting anyone to get separated or exposed spoke up about a buddy system, he knew it was cliché and stupid but kio was very protective of his family, and nothing is too cliché for them

"Okay so who is going with who?" kio asked as he turned right onto another street

Miyako giggled "who do you think I'm going with?" she said sarcastically

Snowstorm being the smart butt he always is interjected "uh….jack maybe?" he said chuckling

Miyako rolled her eyes "yes snow…" she said not amused

Kio looked over at jack briefly

"Yo jack, text Rj tell him to ask the rest of the crew who they are hanging with"

Jack shrugged and started typing the message out on small screen of his phone

-787-

Rj jumped when an alert sounded off from his phone, he picked it up and read the message

"Jack vants to know who is going to be Vis who if we split up" he said as he looked at the two girls in the back seat

Lys spoke before they could "well miracle and kio will be with each other, jack and miyako will be with each other, I guess Luna and Anna will be together and then all that's left is Rj and Snow" he said as he followed Kio's car

Luna flushed a bright red at the thought of her and Snow

Anna smirked and rolled her eyes at her friend

"Uh lys you forgot about yourself" she said

Lys shook his head "I didn't, I'm going to be in the car"

"What?" Anna said a bit surprised

Lys didn't make much of a deal out of it "yea, I'll just sit tight here, you guys can go ahead, I'm not one for places like this anyway" he said as he and kio pulled up into the parking garage that was adjacent from the arcade

As they pulled to a stop they all got out and stretched, while the rest of the passengers of Lys' car went to meet up with Kio's crew, Anna stayed behind and opened the driver side door of Lys' car; Lys looked up from the seat

"What?" he said raising an eyebrow, Anna had to admit the way he said it was kinda innocent

Without saying anything she pulled the teen out of his seat and closed the door behind him

He just looked at her with his dark sunglasses; he had donned a black hat when they entered the city

"Well I'm not left with much of a choice here am I?" he said as he looked down at her

She nodded pleased with her quick thinking

"Lys! Anna! Get over here! We're all waiting for you!" Kio shouted to them

Lys tilted his head "well let's get going" he locked his car and jogged over to kio, Anna was right behind him

They walked to the elevator, a few of them talking amongst themselves

Jack and miyako held onto each other lovingly as they walked, Miracle was laughing at a comment kio just made, and snowstorm was talking to Luna who was trying to think of something to say back, Rj and Anna were talking about their interests in animals, horses for Anna, Dogs for Rj, it seemed they had quite a bit In common

Lys just kept to himself

As the elevator doors opened for them to get in they could tell it was going to be a problem, it couldn't fit all of them at all, kio laughed a bit and said

"Well we could manage, I feel bad for the groups of nerds that flock here on the weekends" kio said a bit harshly

While kio was busy rubbing his head from miracle hitting him for the rude comment, Snow spoke up

"Lys, Rj and I will take the stairs" he said looking at Lys, Rj blinked in surprise

Snow rolled his eyes and opened the door to the stair-well "what are you guys waiting for?"

Rj walked over, as did Lys, miyako could faintly hear snow whisper something to him as he passed by

"Race ya…" Lys smirked, a sign of acceptance

As the group descended down the elevator, Luna took a double take to see Snow and Lys jumping from level to level outside of the stair well, she rolled her eyes, boys will be boys she thought

Once the doors opened they saw Lys, Snowstorm and Rj, Rj looked amused as he kept his eyes on the grey haired boy on the ground that was snowstorm, he was panting heavily and cursing at lys

"you son of a…..how…..can….you….not….be….tired?" snow asked between breaths, lys chuckled and started to walk down the street without him, snowstorm groaned and got to his feet to follow him, Rj who was slower in his pace stayed with the rest of the group

"geez they act like brothers…." Anna said crossing her arms and shaking her head

Miyako looked ahead to the two boys, snow punched the slightly taller boy in the arm playfully, lys shook his head and snow laughed, it was true, they got along better than most friends

Rj broke their admiration "I hate to break it to you guys but lys gets along vis everyone he knows like zat" he said with his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a small smirk

Luna raised her eyebrow "What do you mean? Gets along how?"

Rj looked at her as they walked "lys treats everyone he knows like family…."

Luna looked away to think about the thought 'everyone like family?' she said to herself

She pulled her eyes off the sidewalk that she was staring down at to bring them up to look at the tall young teen in front of her that walked next to snowstorm

'why would he do that?' she thought quizzically, it made her draw a blank, she knows the feeling to Treat a friend like family, but just a person you know? What would you gain from that? She rubbed her head and sighed, she brushed it off for now, just another question to ask she told herself, her blue orbs of eyes caught the sign that said 'Radeon Arcade'

"Wow…." She said in awe as she looked at the humongous building that was large enough to hold 5 arcades, it wasn't wide as it was stacked up against dozens of skyscrapers and other tall buildings, but every story of the building was bustling with activity, and lights shone out of the windows, every story was another playground for Game enthusiast and teens alike, the dark color strobe lights from inside made the building glow in the dark, The first words that come to mind are 'Teen's club'

They walked up to the door, music was blaring on the inside, yep….. a Teen's club

One of the bouncers at the front stopped lys and snow who were the first to reach the door

"whoa, whoa…show me your passes please" he said in a deep voice, he wasn't like what you would expect, in the movies bouncers were 10 foot tall big guys, but this man was a bit shorter than lys, but much broader

Snow looked surprised "Oh…we didn't know we needed passes…" he said disappointedly

The bouncer laughed "haha your funny kid….no pass no entry, you think the biggest joint for kids in the whole city is gonna let you in without some sort of traceable material? Just in case you do something wrong, now get the heck out of here kid….no one likes a crybaby" he said sternly and forcefully, snowstorm growled under his breath and started to walk away

Rj stopped him and walked up "my friend….vould zis suffice for payment? Just for tonight…." Rj said with a surprisingly silver tongue, no one ever heard him talk so smoothly, he held out a stack of money that made everyone's eyes widen

The bouncer grinned and laughed "I like the way you talk kid! Go on in!" he said with a completely different mood

Rj nodded and motioned for his friends to follow him; Anna and Luna shook out of their dazes and walked with the group

"Rj how did you do that?" Anna asked as she power walked up next to him

A scowl grew on Rj's face "don't ask please…"

Anna who never had seen Rj have a mean look on his face did not press forward with questions; thoughts began forming in her head about how or where he could have gotten that skill

Anna's mind came to abrupt halt when they all got to the 25th floor via elevator, It was a large shaded room with Purple uv lights , arcade games on one side and a bar on the other, the bar had a tender and looked just like one you would find in a real bar or restaurant, this floor was packed with people, they would have chosen another floor but the signs in the beginning of the building said the floors were same except for the 15th and 30th with some variation of games, the 15th was a restaurant and the 30th was a floor that you could rent out all to yourself and your friends, essentially the penthouse of the building. A Dj rocked out 'Ghosts and Stuff' by 'Deadmau5' people were dancing on the dance floor, dancing in ways that betrayed their innocence as teens. Luna scoffed and Anna didn't even dare look at them, But what did catch their eye was the large row of Dance-Dance revolution games, Luna's jaw dropped as did Anna's

Their favorite game

Lys and Rj looked over lazily to see (figuratively) a trail of fire leading up to the machines, Anna and Luna were already playing on the first song they could

Lys laughed on the inside and Calmly moved over to the bar, Rj and snow followed him

Kio, miracle, Jack and miyako were all on the dance floor, just kinda in each other's arms at first, they just moved it the crowd and danced with them, nothing special, miyako just grasped onto jack as they swayed back and forth, Kio and miracle doing the same, the Dj slowed down the music, as more teen couples stepped onto the dance floor, the just stayed like that for a while until one of the teens bribed the Dj to play faster more upbeat music, the Dj did just that, and the group of half-demons were left in the awkward position of dancing slowly in a 160 beat per minute song, they all pulled off to the side

"aw….they ruined our moment!" kio grumbled

Jack calmed him down "it's okay" he said looking into the younger boys brown eyes

Kio nodded "yea I gotcha jack…"

Jack smirked and turned to miyako "now hows about we go teach them how to Dance like real couples?" he said with confidence on his words

Miyako giggles "yes sir!"

Kio and miracle agreed

They stepped on the dance floor yet again, and this time it wasn't slow at all, most teens stood there mouth agape

Kio and miracle were in such harmony that it was almost unreal, able to jump and slide without moving out of sync, each movement copied or acted upon by the other partner

see half-demon pairs are more than just "boyfriend-girlfriend" it's an actual mental connection with the person you love, your bonded and it take a great deal to sever that special connection you both share, If your bond is strong your able to tell what your partner will do a few seconds before they do

Jack and miyako however….

We're dancing almost too good to be true, such a powerful bond between two people is hard to find, being able to tell what your partner is going to do a full 8 seconds before they do, a mental connection that synchronizes body and mind, it's simply too hard to explain just how well they were dancing, but im sure you can imagine, it wasn't just subpar, no more like professional, teens seeing how confident and fearless they were, joined on in with them, those boys you see that are embarrassed to dance? They are now on the floor, The girls that won't dance because they are too concerned about what they look like, there are with them too, because now they too share that almost unnatural bond with them, only temporary of course but lest you get the point, it's odd really but, jack and miyako's bond was almost too strong, Spreading too even the humans, that alone proves that their bond was supernatural, even for half-demons

'Guess our act is infectious' miyako thought giggling

Meanwhile Luna and Anna were beating every song thrown at them as the machine itself was having a bit of trouble keeping up with them, Normal difficulty, hard, expert, insane….didn't matter Luna or Anna would dominate any person willing to step up on the dance pad, a few boys were catching notice of this and were hanging around cheering them on, giving the occasional whistle over the loud noises of the people all around them

"Hey! Never thought I see you here!"

Luna stopped dead in her tracks, the voice ringing in her head like a bell

She slowly turned around, leaving poor Anna to deal with all the arrows that floated onto the screen

Her eyes locked on the boy right behind her, medium in size with a Maroon dress shirt and jeans, but the face made her smirk, he raised his cup that was in his hand, a stupid grin on his face

That same boy that rescued her from that party, that same boy who most likely saved her from being caught then a there, that same boy who saved her life

She immediately jumped off the dance pad and jogged happily over to him, Anna shouted out to her

"Luna!" She groaned, she didn't take her vision off the screen in front of her, when she didn't hear Luna respond back she sighed and continued to dance to the game

Luna grabbed the boy by the wrist, he gave an audible 'whoa!' and walked with her fast pace, He looked over his shoulder, watching the slowly disappearing dance machine, they suddenly stopped he turned forward to get a crushing hug from the girl that he met that one night at a party

He stuttered in confusion "bu…wha…what?"

Luna stepped back and looked at him smiling "thanks…for all that you did for me that night, you may not realize it, but it was quite a bit"

He shrugged meekly "no problem, it just seemed like the right thing to do, of course it was a little difficult to wrap my head around the fact that your….um…..well you know…."

Luna nodded understanding the position he was in "Yea, I just hope you can keep it between us, I can trust you with that can't I?" she asked, her large blue eyes locked on his

He nodded vigorously "absolutely, no question, it would be wrong to try and undermine you"

She smiled honestly "thanks, so….how have things been sense I've been gone?"

He smirked deviously "well, let's just say that all those people that saw you, most of them have dismissed it as a drinking hallucination, a few have clung to the fact that your….different….but I wouldn't worry about them, The teachers got a letter from your parents wondering where you were and if you were in school, I was worried they would start sending police out looking for you, so I was able to forge a note from your parents with my address, I mean it's hard not to know who they are, after all your mom is the best fashion designer in the whole city, all it took was a well forge signature….and your personal files disappearing from the system, so they couldn't see your 'transfer' to a new school, I got a letter from the school asking your parents where you were, I sent back one saying that you were now being homeschooled, nothing too hard" he finished, Luna was however brimming with admiration

"you did all that for me? Why? I mean I'm happy but I'm surprised you would help me so much" she said with a curious tone

He shrugged "I really don't know, we went to the same school, it wasn't hard at all, the hardest part was just making sure I could get in the teacher's files without being noticed"

He snapped his fingers "oh yea! I wanted to ask you, where the heck have you disappeared too after all? I couldn't find you anywhere"

She paled, she couldn't tell him about night's bane, even if he could be trusted

"well I've uh…just been hanging with some family; they live in the outskirts of Tokyo"

He nodded, buying the story "ah I see, that's why I haven't been able to find you, I only looked in the heart of the city"

Before Luna could ask any more questions he looked at his black watch that hung loosely around his wrist  
>"oh crap! I need to get back to mom! I'll see you later! Take care okay!" he said as he started for the elevator<p>

Luna grabbed is shirt before he could leave "hey I almost forgot to ask you, what's your name?"

"Raimundo, yours?"

"Luna…nice…okay I'll see you later Luna!" he said as he ran inside the elevator

"Luna! Get back over here!"

Luna narrowed her eyes "coming Anna!"

-787-

Meanwhile, Lys was in a spasm

"Calm your nerves, zis is unhealthy lys" Rj said with concern with his friend who couldn't and wouldn't keep still, even at the bar

"I could be at night's bane working on some houses or fixing some cars, why am I still here hanging is some club?" he said calmly, but for anyone that knew him it was a more concerned and anxious tone of voice for the wolf

Rj laughed, snow leaned over to Lys "it's called chillaxing you got to try it sometime"

Lys looked at him as though he had grown a second head "Are you mad? I don't Relax, I work! You vouldnt understand!" lys said, his Slavic accent becoming more apparent with stress

"keep calm dude, why do you need to work? Everything is fixed, your cool right now, enjoy yourself, find a girl and dance" Snow said as he took a sip from a Soda he ordered, a rather beautiful young woman passed by right on cue, snow nearly coughed up his soda

"speaking of which…." He said as he slinked off behind the teenage model looking girl

Lys then faced the bar and set his hands down, he exhaled heavily and pulled his hands through his dark brown hair

Rj placed a hand on his shoulder "you need to calm down lys, enjoy yourself!" he said cheerily

Lys looked over slowly to his friend, and gave a smirk "well I guess I can try"

Rj grinned and turned to the bartender "two Bitte!"

"Aw man! You have any quarters left?" Luna asked her friend desperately as she patted down her pockets hoping for that familiar jingle of spare change, when she heard none Luna sighed and watched as all their progress fell down the drain as the machine reset

"GAME OVER!" it shouted out through its speaker

Anna who was right beside her kicked the machine "Aw stupid piece of junk!" she said angrily

Luna grabbed her friend's hand "come on, let's leave the poor machine alone and get more quarters, besides we could have done better on the last song anyways" Luna said positively

Anna who couldn't say No to her face agreed

As they walked to the bar they looked over at the dance floor, Miyako, jack, kio and miracle were still partying

"geez looks like they are having fun" Luna said as her eyes drifted over the large crowd, her eyes froze when she saw something that made her heart skip

Snowstorm dancing with another girl

"that two timer!" Luna said to herself

Anna rolled her eyes "how could he have two timed you if you never asked him to dance?"

Luna stuttered "but!-but! He...okay…..you win…..doesn't mean I'm any less upset about it!" Luna said with her arms crossed

Anna just laughed at her friend and pulled her through the dancing crowd to the bar, they saw Rj and lys talking

"hey Rj have any spare money for some quarters?" Anna asked sweetly

Rj sighed and pulled out his wallet, lys stopped him before he could and held out a 100 dollar bill to the two girls without looking at them

They both stuttered "b-but lys!"

He waved his hand without much a care "go have fun while you can"

Anna went to say something else but she yelped when her friend pulled her away to go play

Rj looked over to lys "you know you didn't have to do zat, it vas about ze time to go home"

Lys looked over at him with those cold glasses that he always wore, never taking them off, it made everyone feel just a bit distant to lys

"you and I both know they need to take this time to have fun, because lord knows they most likely won't be able to in a few years"

Rj thought about what he said. He never really realized it until now, but lys was almost too smart for his age

"Now what was that you were saying about Anna?" lys said smirking as they continued their conversation that they had started previously

Kio, miracle, jack and miyako all sat down at a few seats that were off to the side of the dance floor, they were all panting from most likely a nonstop 2 hours of dancing, hey half-demons had better endurance

"Now that was fun!" kio said as he cracked his fingers and laid back

Miracle laid her head down on his chest "yea no kidding"

Jack kissed miyako "you did pretty awesome out there" he said to her as he gazed into her eyes

She kissed him back as she leaned back into his arms "you didn't do half bad yourself mister I was too nervous to dance" she said as she playfully flicked his nose

Jack laughed and said "well at least I did dance!" he said as he set her in a chair

Miyako giggled "you did, and we made quite the impression on the other teens"

Jack nodded "we showed them how to dance!" he said smiling at his alpha female

Kio and miracle were just about to fall asleep in the chairs right then

Jack groaned "oh come on! Don't tell me you guys are tired!" he said laughing a bit at the end

Kio groaned right back "yes jack, don't you realize that we have been here for 6 hours?"

Jack was shocked to say the least "w-what? We have to go then! It must be almost 9:00!"

Kio looked at his watch "oh no, sorry I was wrong we haven't been here for 6 hours" jack looked relieved "oh thank god"

"yea we've been here for 9 hours, its 12:37" kio said laughing at the expression that jack made following his words

Jack shook his head "grab everyone, it is time to go!"

Kio nodded and walked through the large crowd to Lys and Rj

"hey! Guys!" he shouted to them, lys turned around

"Hey we are leaving, you realize what time it is?"

Lys nodded "yea it's around 12:00, I take it you want me to round up Anna, Luna and snowstorm?" he said to kikuzaki

Kio nodded, "I'm taking my crew back home, I'll see you at the elevator" Lys acknowledged him and the four of them headed to the elevator

Lys took the last drink of his bottle and got up "alright, I'll go grab them"

Rj nodded and as lys passed him his sensitive nose picked up an odd smell, Rj smelled it over by where lys was sitting

He lifted up the odd bottle that Lys was drinking from and took a whiff of the contents, his eyes widened

"I'm going to have to talk to Lys about zis…" he said to himself, an angry look on his face

"Anna, Luna! Time to go!" Lys yelled to them, they jumped off the Dance-Dance revolution machine and groaned

"Really? Already?" Luna said pouting

Lys furrowed his brow "its 12:00 in the morning guys…."

"Oh crap!" Luna said surprised "we better get going then!" Anna said to the black and steel wolf

Lys turned to walk away "oh and Luna please get Snow, I think you have a bone to pick with him…." He said snickering

Luna thought for a moment and then realized what he was talking about, man he was one perceptive wolf! She would have to be more careful about how well she gave away her feelings, speaking of the devil she saw snow in the corner of the room, she grinned and walked over to the young man

"Thanks for an awesome night" the girl purred in Snow's ear

He chuckled and looked down at her "no problem…" just then he was pulled out of his chair with a yelp by a shorter girl that looked very mad with him

"Snow! Come on! We are leaving!" she said as she started to pull him away

"b-but! Wait!" he started but realizing that Luna was determined he stopped and just waved goodbye to the young woman

She waved back and snow watched as she disappear through the crowd of teens

"You jerk! Just get in the elevator already!" Luna said as she shoved him into the small box like room, the rest of the wolves were already waiting for her inside the lift

All of them walked ahead except for Lys and RJ who stayed back a bit

"how vas your drink?" RJ said to his friend, Lys looked over to him puzzled

"What do you mean?" Lys asked, he looked into Rj's eyes

"That drink you were having at the bar…..smelled a lot like Vodka…"

Lys looked at him, his face turned he was completely serious

"What are your concerns?" Lys asked as they exited the building

RJ growled "lys! Zat is a White spirit drink! It's almost pure alcohol! And you're what? 15?" he said

Lys sighed "you asked me to calm down, that was the quickest thing to come to mind"

Rj shook his head "lys zat does damage to your body though!"

Lys looked to the ground "not for you and me, but maybe for the half-demons…"

Rj put his hand over his mouth "vill you shut up about zat! How many times do I have to tell you to keep zat quiet! Do you want to be kicked out of night's bane?" he said in a forceful whisper

Lys sighed and groaned "that's right how stupid of me…..no one likes demons….."


	8. Chapter 8

Mythology: Night's Bane

Chapter 8: ROAD KILL

A/N: I know that Lys being a novice doctor at 15 is highly unlikely. But the answer would be a spoiler, but I hope in the mean time you can hang in there and go with it, let me give you a hit, lys ages slower than normal…..haha…the reason for that would be the spoiler, you'll find out

Also to make my characters believable they shift their attitudes like real people, for instance, good mood on good day, bad mood on bad day, so if one person is mad on one day I don't think it would be fair if they stayed mad, so I try to shift them up, not too much to provoke confusion, but it doesn't seem logical that someone would stay mad unless they were emotionally depressed, you know what I mean? Or perhaps it is just an excuse for my inconsistent writing….-_-

-787-

Rj looked at his friend that walked beside him, he grimaced at the thought that maybe that this wasn't just lys' first time using alcohol to sooth his stress, he never seemed that stressed to the rest of nights bane, maybe he wasn't, or maybe he just didn't show it, who is to say but himself

"Lys…..how often do you drink...?" Rj asked a bit unsure of how to word the question

Lys paused

"I really don't drink that often, just a habit I picked up from…..well….never mind about her, but the point is I don't drink, no, just tonight I was being stupid, forgive me please….I hope that you won't spread word of my shameful decision"

Rj nodded slowly, a smirk on his face; he was relieved that Lys didn't do such a thing on a regular basis

"but how in the world did you even get your hands on zat drink?" he said with a laugh

Lys scratched his nose "I'm not sure, I just asked for something smooth, and that's what I got, I guess that they don't have a age limit in their"

Rj laughed "wow, talk about irresponsible"

They walked in silence for a while, the group of Wolves ahead of them talked lightly, the Parking garage not even 100 feet away from them

They crossed the street and entered the elevator, in a few minutes they were loading up in their Cars

Before Kio could get in his car seat Lys whistled over to him, kio sighed and got up and walked over to him

"You driving to the steak house?" Lys said with crossed arms and a toothy grin

"Lys, I'm not sure that the steak house is still open…." He said, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep

"Kio, its open till 3:00 in the morning, we have nothing to worry about, what's the matter? You can't hold up for much longer?" Lys said chuckling

Kio grumbled and blew some of his grey hair out of his eyes "yea it would help if we were all running off of freakin' nuclear power like you"

Lys wagged his finger "ah-ah, a good magician never reveals his secrets"

Kio ignored his taunt and walked back over to his car he yelled, back to Lys while he walked "we can do the Steakhouse next time! Let's just go home!" he then slide tiredly into the driver seat, and started the V-8 engine up, he shook his head trying to keep himself awake, he shifted into revers and backed out of the parking spot

Lys growled and got in his seat, to his surprise Luna was already passed out and Anna not far behind, RJ however was awake, sitting up straight and typing on his phone

"Rj? You like the night too?" Lys asked

"Haha, you think I wouldn't?" he said jokingly, but then cringed realizing his tone, and quieted down when his gaze drifted to the Red and white wolf that are sleeping in the backseat, Anna had followed Luna into dreamland, lys raised an eyebrow when Anna then Luna's disguises failed, revealing their white and red wolf features respectively, Anna's ear twitched when lys laughed quietly

Rj shook his head and looked ahead as Lys pulled the car out of the parking space

"You gotta admit they look pretty innocent when they are asleep don't they" Rj said as he turned to look at lys

Lys nodded "yea…..I know where you're coming from" he thought to himself

On the way home the only sounds were Luna's tail hitting the seat, probably from her dreaming, and the sounds of Rj's phone

-787-

"man I want to go again next weekend!" snowstorm said happily, he released his wolf features as soon as they exited the city limits, same with most of the occupants of the car, with the exception of kio

Miyako looked very happy as she agreed with Snowstorm, to the relief of jack; it's a good day when miyako is genuinely happy

"Yes we have to go back that was so much fun!" Miracle said to snow smiling

Snowstorm nodded vigorously, a visible twinkle in his blue eyes "yea, I can't wait to see jasmine again!"

Jack turned to his shooting companion and gave him a questioning look "jasmine? Who's jasmine?"

Snowstorm leaned back in his seat grinning and a 'hehe' "she's the dancing partner I stumbled upon"

Miyako rolled her eyes; she knew that Luna was beginning to grow on the grey and white wolf, she would not be happy to hear that

Snowstorm then shot up from his relaxed state "oh! Shoot I forgot…..you don't like humans do you miyako…." He said cringing

Miyako crosses her arms "it's not that I don't like humans snow…it's that I don't want us getting wrapped up in with them, it's very dangerous" Miyako nodded slowly agreeing with herself "last thing we need is a news cast about us"

Snowstorm nodded "yea I know, but it's all good, it won't get too serious, she just a dancing partner, a _human_…"

Jack scoffed "yea sure….that's what they all say"

Miyako raises an eyebrow, snowstorm practically spat out the word human, something was odd their….

The car fell quite for a bit, snowstorm then couldn't keep his mouth shut

"Kio turn on some music, D and B or techno"

Kio smirked enough to show his fanged teeth and turned on the radio, putting on some bass music

This particular one being, camo and krooked- make the call

Kio grinned "oh nice, this is a good one"

Miracle, who was an avid fan on music, began to sing along with the song

"I have to let it go…."

Kio looked behind him quickly to see her singing beautifully

Miyako and jack were surprised at how well she sung, it was almost like it wasn't coming from her

"Don't want to walk away…."

Even though the song was sung by a male vocalist, she made it just….I don't know…..fit, it was odd really, Being able to pick out her gentle voice among T.C.'s (the singer) rough voice

"And you're calling me out…."

Miyako who started to feel the beat of the song enter her, Gave in a started to sing as well, nearly as good a miracle's voice

"And your words in my mouth, you tell me you need space….No need to scream and shout…." Miracle and miyako sang with almost perfection

For some reason, everyone started feeling energetic and happy; I mean miracle was doing a good job of that but….miyako just sent a wave of energy from her when she sang, even kio felt then heavy burden of sleep deprivation lift off his shoulders

Unfortunately, the song ended soon, but no one cared, they were still wide eyed at the two singing divas in the back seat, "Wow….just….wow….nice job guys….. That was amazing" jack said, snowstorm nodded as did Kio

They both blushed a bright red at the compliment;

"Man, when I need someone to be my lead singer when I make my band, I know just the two girls to call!" kio said chuckling

Jack when to say something but heard a loud noise next to them

-787- (A few minutes prior)

Lys drove gently as too not disturb the two passengers, but the car was such a smooth ride it hardly caused any bumping or friction

Luna rested on Anna's shoulder and the taller girl rested her head on Luna's head

Rj looked back smiling, the two of them in a very cute situation

Lys chuckled when he noticed the occupants of Kio's car dancing to a song, he got an idea, one that he knew none of his passengers would like, he shifted up, the car already going 70 on the freeway, the speedometer reaching a heightened 85, Rj cringed

"lys what are you doing?"

He smirked "Racing"

At that Rj began to smile, mildly, but smiling

-787- (back in Kio's car)

Kio rolled his eyes and looked over through his window to see Lys grinning and Rj smiling at the occupants of Kio's car

Lys voice rang in Kio's head, due to his psychic abilities

"hey, up for a race Quills?" lys said mocking Kio's barely visible quills in his hair

Kio growled "hey lys! Not funny! We could get caught by the cops" kio thought to lys along the telepathic line

Lys noticeably reduced his speed, making him parallel to Kio's car "Awww man no race then?"

Kio's retort was to push in his clutch (Mercedes-benz do not make an E or S class with Manuel transmissions, but for the sake of writing, let's say that Kio's does) and Shifted his car into 3rd gear, the occupants of his car flew back against their seats as he shifted up, slowly approaching 100mph on the highway

"kio! What are you doing?" Miracle shouted at him, he only grinned

Kio shouted in his head back to lys "I never said that!"

Lys growled and slammed his hand down on the shifter and forcibly kicked the car up into a higher gear, nearly stalling it out but he started to catch up with kio

They Blew past the other smaller cars on the freeway, most of them honking their horns in aggravation

Kio was up ahead, touching 110 mph, Lys shifted his car up again, slowly catching up with kio, Lys was young, but wasn't to be taken as a novice when It came to driving

Once they reached a stretch of the highway where there was no Cars for a few hundred feet, Lys made his move

-787-

Lys kept calm in his car; RJ clung like glue to his seat

"lys! Don't you think zat zis is a bad idea, whatever happened to 'I drive safe so ze cops don't bother me?'?" he asked in between gasps

Lys just raised his shoulders not really uptight even though they were flying along the highway

Rj growled "what vould Luna and Anna think?"

Lys shrugged and pointed his thumb to the girls in the back seat, who were still sleeping

Rj groaned "you're so lucky zat zis car handles ze road well, otherwise zey would be up and yelling in your face!" he Whispered sharply (I have ridden in a porche, going about 120 mph, you could fall asleep it's so ridiculously smooth oh but when your awake it's an awesome rush! The engine is behind the back seat so it gives you a nice massage too haha)

Lys waved his hand "relax, we are fine, plus I won't have to go much faster kio i_s_n't even..." then he looked ahead again, his tensed as he notice kio speeding up even more, lys inhaled sharply, he never had been up in 5th gear before…..

He knew he was good, but going over 100?

His hand trembled as he reached for the shifter and shifted to the forbidden 5th gear, the next gear being the Serious 6th gear (haha, puns)

His hands locked on the steering wheel, his eyes started to tunnel as the roaring engine reached 120mph, he kept his eyes glued to the road, narrowly missing some cars, he grit his teeth, the experience being too fast for him to grasp, he swerved as he almost rear-ended another car

"Oh boy this is tense…." Lys said as he slowly got used to the fast speed, the young wolf still unsure of his decision to challenged kio

He neared kio and almost passed him on the left lane, kio however had other plans

-787-

Jack laughed and high-fived kio "nice trick buddy!"

Miyako frowned "jack! What leader encourages that behavior?"

Jack sneers playfully "me"

Miyako rolls her eyes

Kio grinned, his eyes darted over to his rear view mirror, he notices Lys gaining on him and chuckles, he shifts down and gets in the left lane, blocking the mechanic wolf

Snowstorm laughed and miracle giggled

"Geez kio, never knew your this good" Miracle said as she looked behind them into the windshield of Lys' car, he was pretty shaken up

"Hehe, let's see how good this kid is now" kio said with a smirk as he glanced in the rearview mirror to watch for Lys' next move

-787- (A few minutes prior)

Lys gripped the steering wheel white knuckled, he passed a few cars that were too close for his comfort at this kind of speed, he sped up in the left lane trying to pass kio, as soon as he was just about to get within 40 feet of Kio's car, kio pulled out in front of him blocking him

Lys yelped and shifted down quickly to avoid a collision, the sudden slow down made his hat fly off his head and Rj lurch forward, Anna and Luna jolted awake, he sighed as the speedometer slowed down to 83, Rj had a lump in his throat, the near collision kept him huffing for air

Anna clenched her fists "what the heck is going on?" she shouted, making both boys cringe, Luna however had obliviously fallen back into blissful sleep

"Looks like someone woke up on ze wrong side of ze bed, Lys challenged kio to a race is all" Rj said chuckling, Anna Scoffed in response

"why vould kio do zat?" Rj said to Lys

Lys shrugged, trying to act tough "wasn't that big of a deal, kio just blocked me is all"

Rj narrowed his blue eyes "says the boy that yelped like a scolded dog"

Anna burst out laughing "he did! Really? Hahahahahaha!" she said in exaggerated laughter

Lys lowered his ears "eh….okay, yea he had got me, he is a better driver"

Anna stopped laughing; she knew lys shouldn't put himself down

"come on, he is older lys, you're alright for a driver, all things considering this Is the longest you have been on the road right?" she said

"y-yea…." Lys said cringing at her voice

"there see, your less experienced and younger, you're not even old enough to drive legally for god's sake!" she said with conviction

Lys nodded "…okay…" lys was the youngest Of the night's bane Alpha's and betas but not by much he was only 6 months behind the second youngest, Luna who is 16

She then got a mischievous grin "now go catch up to him and beat him! He can't be too far! This part of town has waaayyy to many cops"

Lys raised an eyebrow from above his glasses "but I thought you just said?..." he was cut off by a surprisingly energetic Anna, perhaps she got good sleep?

"yes I did just say there are cops, but trust me, none of them are around at this time of night, you'll be fine." Anna said putting a hand on his shoulder briefly

He exhaled and placed a hand on the stick-shift, he was currently in fourth gear going 85mph, kio was most likely in fourth as well going about 90 in an 85mph zone

He grit his teeth and shifted up into the fifth gear, he was still a little shaky from the speed, but he took a deep breath and accelerated, the needle rapidly reaching 98mph

He neared Kio's car, which he caught off guard, he went to pass him in the right lane, another car blocking the left lane

Kio retaliated by shifting down and blocking his lane yet again

Lys cringed but remembered to stay calm, he stay behind Kio's car and shifted back down to fourth, and thought for a second while he waited for them to pass a car on the left of them

He grinned and faked going to the right again (they are on a long four lane highway, it leads in and out of Tokyo, they have left the urban part and are starting to get to the forested area in the mountains, which they will have to turn off soon as the highway goes around the mountains) and went to the left instead, kio however saw this coming and blocked his left, lys groaned and rubbed his head, a plan forming in his head, simple but effective, he grinned, his fanged teeth showing

He stayed in fourth gear and drove into the far right lane, kio was in the lane to the left of this lane, he accelerated but still stayed in fourth gear, the rpms of the vehicle rising high

"lys, shift the car dang it!" Anna said angrily

Lys shushed her, to which she covered her eyes with her hands in annoyance and sighed at his childish behavior to not shift the car

Just as he planned kio blocked the lane, Lys grinned and shifted quickly and shot around him on the left lane before he could even finish driving into the right lane

"Haha! I take it back! Nice job _not_ shifting the car" Anna said laughing

Rj sighed in relief "ja, ja, you've passed him, now can we please finish zis race so we can get home?"

Lys nodded chuckling nervously from the fast speed "yea I second that"

-787- (a few minutes prior)

Kio cracked his neck, this was almost too easy, he thought lys was a good driver, not one he could just block then he would decelerate

He let off the gas pedal when he entered a part of the freeway that the cops liked to hang out, he watched his sides for cops and behind him for lys, but he was sure that he lost him

"Geez kio, never seen you drive so well, where did you get it man?" Snowstorm said as he looked over at another car

Kio shrugged "just been driving a lot, I'm almost 18 so it shouldn't be much of a surprise"

Miyako rolled her eyes "Yea it is, how many 18 year olds do you know that can drive at over 100mph without so much as a flinch?"

Kio shrugged modestly "not many I guess…."

Miyako gave a 'humph' and crossed her arms smiling

Miracle chimed in with an unnerved voice "uh….kio incoming….."

Kio quickly looked in his rear view mirror, fearing that an officer had caught him, he sighed it was only lys

"what?" kio questioned, lys was going almost 100mph in an 85 zone, doesn't he know that the cops are everywhere here?

He quickly shifted down into 3rd gear and blocked lys on the right, lys stayed behind him and started slowing down again

Kio chuckled "when is the poor kid going to learn?"

Kio watched as the porche behind him accelerated, trying to pass him on the left, kio quickly moved into the left lane, laughing while doing so, it was just too easy

"man, you're not giving lys much of a chance are you kio?" Miracle said giggling

Kio gave a quick nod "yep, got to let him learn"

Kio hit his steering wheel "and here he goes again! Trying to pass me on the right"

Kio starts turning to the right, but growls when he watches as lys shifts up and roars past him at a very high speed

"dang it!" kio shouted as he banged the dashboard

Snowstorm cringed "oh boy…didn't think he would have made it"

The driver of the car quickly retorted "he won't make it far"

-787-

"whoa, man zat vas crazy" Rj said as they sped down an off ramp, the road they now followed led to a narrow forested road that eventually leads to nights bane, tree decorate both sides of the road, a ditch on each side, the hills made the road dip almost every 3 miles, at least it was secluded

Lys drifted on the turn earning a shout from Anna and a pained cry from the sleeping red wolf

"owwww…..what's going on?" Luna said as she rubbed her head rapidly

Anna laughed "kio and lys are racing"

Luna curled back up in her seat "well tell em' to keep it down…." She murmured, her speech becoming progressingly unintelligible

"vell…..she seems to have gotten ze brunt of ze sleeping bug" Rj said as he looked back at her

Anna nudged her trying to wake her up, to no avail "man she is out like a light"

Suddenly lys swerved

"GOOD driving please lys!" Anna growled at the mechanic

"It's not my fault! Kio is trying to pass me!" he said back as he swerved to the right

Anna raised her hands "on this small of a road?" she looked back and sure enough she was greeted by the glare of Kio's headlights

"Who knew he was this determined?" Anna said rolling her eyes

-787-

Kio drove along the hilled road, the two racers had to shift down into the 2nd and 3rd gears, if not the numerous turns on the road would spell the end for them

Kio drove up the right of the one-lane road, Lys swerved to the left to avoid a collision, kio grinned and accelerated through the gap, passing the younger wolf

"Kio! It's just a race!" Jack shouted to him

Kio slowed down now that he was blocking the road, trapping Lys behind him "Yes sir, now I will slow down" he said grinning

Jack flicked him on the ear "quit being a smart-alek"

Kio rubbed his ear "Jesus jack don't you know that hurts!"

Jack nodded "yes I do, miyako made sure of that" he said slowly turning his head to his den-mate

Miyako giggled innocently "me? Oh no I would never do anything of the sort…." She said mockingly

Kio and jack both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, earning a 'hey!' from the alpha female

Miracle laughed too "they do have a point Miyako; you do like to teach them right from wrong….in your own way…."

Miyako crossed her arms "fine then you guys can run nights bane, see how well you do" she said angrily

They all laughed "miyako we are just kidding, don't worry you're an awesome Leader, you and jack" miracle told her

Miyako smirked "well I do a good job don't I"

Jack rolled his eyes playfully "yes you do wolfie"

Miyako blushed at the use of her nickname

Snowstorm looked behind the car, curious as to how Lys was going to win, but when he looked for his car, it was gone

"What the?" he said aloud

Kio looked puzzled "what is it snow?"

Snowstorm turned completely around in his seat "lys is missing"

Jack, miracle, and miyako all turned around to look, sure enough the black and grey car was missing

"Geez, where did he go?" Miracle said as she craned her neck to try and spot the car, her eyes caught a dirt trail right beside them to the right, two small dirt trails…like the ones that would come from tires….

"Guys….uh…." she started but to everyone's eyes the car faded back into existence, it was beside them off the road, it flew past Kio's car and drove back onto the paved road, everyone was wide eyed and in shock, what had just happened?

-787-

"Oh boy! Man Rj! Thanks so much for teaching me that, oh man that is awesome!" lys laughed, Rj smirked with pride

"you should be honored lys, I don't teach zat ability to just anybody, but I figured you could use it here, and maybe later"

Anna shook her head "I'm still surprised that such an ability existed, who knew that you had the ability to turn invisible?"

Rj chuckled "vell….it is impressive, I'm not really sure where I got it from….but I'm glad I have it!"

Anna sighed "yea, but you taught it to lys…..the guy that likes to sneak up on everyone….."

Rj raised his hands "vell we were talking von day, and he vas really intrigued to hear about it, it took him a while, but he got it eventually"

Lys frowned "I think I did pretty well learning it…."

Rj laughed "yea sure, ve had zat conversation weeks ago, and you just now learn it?"

Lys ears lowered "aw man….and here I thought I was a quick learner"

Rj sighed "vell it is difficult, und I should be more lenient on you sense you're younger…so I guess you learned It pretty quick…"

Lys looked serious "are you just saying that?"

Rj growled "no, you did okay? You learned better zen average…"

Lys smiled "see was it so hard to give out a compliment?"

Rj crossed his arms "shut up…." Anna giggled

"you two fight like cats and dogs!" she said

Lys grinned "yea and Rj is the little bitty kitty" Rj growled animalistic

"don't compare me to a cat!" he said leaning toward lys, Anna looked on, rj's hand was covered in self-conjured flames, but not just any, a unique blue flame. Anna's mouth was open in awe

Lys laughed it off, trying to diffuse the situation "it's a joke my friend, now put away the fire, you'll ruin the upholstery"

Rj slowly sat back in his seat, the flames dispersing, he crossed his arms "geez, you know I HATE cats"

Anna grinned "don't we all?"

Lys half-smirked, not really agreeing, he turned the wheel turning a corner, for the moment kio couldn't pass him

"so what did you give Rj in return?" Anna asked, trying to keep the car from falling into silence

Rj looked at lys, lys nodded. Rj lifted his hand for Anna to see, the back of his fore-arm was engulfed in a dark blue translucent light, shaped like a curved shield,

"he taught me zis, it's an energy shield" Rj said as he dispersed it

"it really helps especially now sense I'm trying to be more defensive in fighting" he added

Anna Raised both eyebrows "nice, that's impressive"

Lys glanced at the rear view mirrors he stopped and took a double take "Oh crap!"

Lys slammed on the gas and shifted up, RJ and Anna grit their teeth

"now what?" Rj said tensely

Lys hugged the right side of the now dirt road as he turned "kio is right behind me! Boy now he really wants to win!"

A left turn came up And kio made his move

-787-

Kio and the rest of his riders all were still in a bit of shock from the fact that Lys' porche faded back from being invisible right in front of their eyes

"d-did…..anyone else see what I just saw?" Miracle stuttered to the rest of the occupants

Jack nodded slowly "I had no clue that They could do that…."

Kio laughed "doesn't matter ill still beat him!"

Snowstorm narrowed his eyes "uh….I don't doubt you kio but….this is a one lane dirt road, and your car isn't 4-wheels drive like his…."

Kio smirked, embarrassed "well…uh…..I'll get him up ahead on the next turn you watch!"

Snowstorm scoffed and looked out the window, wanting to drift back in his imagination

A few minutes passed of silence until they came up on the next turn

"Alright! Snowstorm you watchin'?"

Snowstorm jumped at the voice as he was lightly asleep "hm? Oh sorry kio yea I'm watching"

Kio grinned, he sped up shifting gears, making the car rocket across the dirt laden road, catching lys of guard he goes on left of the right turn, narrowly hitting lys' car, he sped up and took a corner a little too fast

"see snow? I told you!" kio laughs as he looks back to talk to his friend

"Kio watch out!" Miracle and miyako yelled from the back seat, kio panicked and turned forward quickly to put his eyes back on the road, but too late, he had hit some animal at nearly 54 mph as he had to slow down when he hit the last turn, he slammed on the brakes, as did lys. For once in a great while the engine's rpm slowed down to only 800

"what happened?" Anna said as she tried to get a better view of the situation in front of her

Lys opened the door "it looks like kio hit an animal"

Anna gasped softly, concern washed over her face for the animal, Rj stepped out of the car so she could get out, Luna woke up with a drowsy "what's going on you guys?"

Anna pulled her out of the car and pointed to the animal, Luna got the hint.

Kio and his passengers stepped out as well. One by one, the headlights illuminating the corpse of the Animal in front of them that lay lifeless in the grass beside the road , Lys' ear twitched when he heard the animal's heart start beating faintly

"it's alive!"

Kio ran up to the animal, feeling the most responsible for its condition, he Crouched down in the moist grass and picked up the animal to inspect it, but to his surprise, it only had a Minor Wound on its side, most of its condition responsible from the impact and not the wound, his eyes widened when he saw that it was a wolf that he hit, his body filled with panic, what if it was one of their wolves?

lys and miyako stepped up to the wolf

"Miyako, Could this be one of ours?" lys said as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brow

Miyako shook her head "I'm not sure, I can't really tell…."

All the while kio listened he felt anger and self-disappointment well up, why did he do this! His head turned to lys

He shot up from his crouched position, and Pointed an index finger at lys

"why did you start his race? What made you think it was a good idea? This could be one of our wolves! " he shoved at the taller boy, who stayed balanced but seemed hurt that kio would accuse him

Miyako got in-between them both

"now is not the time to play the blame game you two!"

Kio bared his teeth and growled at lys, lys did the same in his defense, his tail whipping behind him

Kio Went to tackle lys, but miyako's voice made him forget about him, a sense of relief fell over him as he heard the words

"Kio, This isn't one of our wolves…." She said she returned her attention to the reddish white wolf that was whimpering

"she will be fine from what I can see….but she might have internal damage…." She said mournfully

The wolf stirred, a pained whine escaped her muzzle

The rest of the wolves walked up, curious as to the wolf's condition

"I-Is…she going to be okay?" Anna asked with her hands behind her back, her way of showing stress, her Green eyes Filled with worry

Lys kneeled down next to the wolf, he placed two fingers to her abdomen, his fingers glowing blue, he placed it in different spots of her abdomen, then her neck, back, lungs and heart,

As lys Conducted the scan he silently thought about how thankful he was that miyako taught him to be able to use Medical abilities and a great deal of teaching of medicine, he chuckled, after all she was exceptional In that field, He removed his hand and looked to Anna "no stress among her internal organs, but she is still out cold, and unfortunately the brain is a little too complex to scan for Injuries, we will have to examine her at night's bane hospital"

Rj steps forward "vell no….I do not think zat she has any brain damage, I've been around wolves enough, when zey get hurt, They will bob Their head, Make odd eye movements, head tilting is constant, difference in the size of pupils, and seizures, but thank goodness she isn't showing signs of it, Her breathing would be shallow and would be erratic, I think she is fine, we just need to dress zat wound, and give her some rest"

The wolves were impressed of his knowledge, Well no surprise, Rj was smart, and even more so with wolves and their behaviors

"thanks Rj" lys said, knowing he would have been lost without his help, lys opened the wolf's eyes to check for pupil difference, he raised to fingers and they then were engulfed with a blue energy that gave off some light, he slowly increased the lighting of the energy until it was akin to the level of a powerful flashlight, he moved them back and forth in front of her seemingly lifeless eyes, once he stops he closes the wolf's eyes

"no pupil difference, I think she'll be fine"

Lys lifts her up "okay, Anna, Luna get in the car, you'll hold her"

Anna and Luna scurry over to lys' car, Passing in front of the blinding Lights that were generated by the idling cars, they open the door and get in, Anna hold out her hands for the wolf, when lys reaches the door, he gently Hands the Wolf to Anna who takes her, to her surprise she wasn't that heavy, she sets her down, most of her body fit in-between the two half-demons, but the wolf's head had to rest on Anna's leg, Anna could feel her Soft breaths, she whimpered here and there, Anna tried not to adjust to much so she wouldn't shift the wolf's position, Luna looked upset and slowly stroked the Wolf's soft fur for the poor creature's comfort, Rj entered the vehicle and sat down roughly into his seat, he turned to look at them

"how is she doing? Any signs of not breathing right or twitching?" he asked in his German accent

Anna shook her head, the movement messed up her black hair "no, not that I can see" she said as she brought her gaze up to look at Rj's deep blue eyes

He nodded and turned to look ahead and see Lys approaching the vehicle after talking briefly with miyako, he opened his door and sat down in the driver's seat, he waved bye to the other group briefly and drove off to get to night's bane, this wolf wouldn't last long without rest or proper administration of medicine and nutrients, you could lose a lot during a coma

Lys looks to his rear-view mirror to see kio talking with miyako; they slowly faded into the distance, the lights of the car being the only light for miles, aside from lys' own car lights

-787-

"Miyako? Was that a demon wolf?" he said pacing back and forth in front of his car, jack sat up against the passenger side door and Snowstorm and Miracle already passing out in the back seat of the car

Miyako Looked up to him she sighed, she sat on the hood of the car brushing some of her long red hair out of her vision's path

"not that I could tell kio, but I wasn't really looking for that, but I do know she wasn't part of Night's bane, I haven't seen that kind of coloration on anyone but….." she drifted off

Jack finished for her "you….you have that same fur coloration! Red with white on your paws, ears and tail"

Miyako's jaw dropped, it was completely true, her coloration-although not seeming to be special- was in fact very unique and odd to wolf kind

"what are you saying jack?" she asked with narrowed eyes

He shrugged, gritting his teeth "I'm not sure, but we need to see how she is doing, like you said miyako, we help every wolf in need"

She nodded "okay let's get going then, lys can't be too far ahead"

Kio nodded and ran over and slid into the driver seat

As soon as jack put on his seat belt kio slammed on the gas pedal

Jack looked over at him with a blank expression

"what?" kio asked

-787-

Lys drove smoothly at a sluggish 40 mph on the small road, he wanted to get to nights bane, but he didn't want to jostle the wolf too much

Luna kept her head still, a look of distress on her face

"you think she'll be okay?" she asked no one in particular

Anna was first to answer "positive" she said with conviction, but of course Anna didn't really think so, but She didn't want the young wolf to be any more upset than she was now

Lys and Rj both knew that this wolf had at the least a 60-40 chance at surviving, not bad, but not exactly betting odds

Lys saw the familiar glint of light up on the very familiar mountain ahead of him, an air of relief settled in with the passengers

Rj looked back to the red and white wolf that was in between Anna and Luna, he grimaced and turned forward again just a lys began the Ascent up the mountain road

-787-

Kio grabbed the shifter of his car in his hand as he thrust it forward; he was nearing the base of night's bane mountain

"Kio slow down! You don't need to go this fast!" Miracle shouted to her boyfriend from the back seat

He growled, but not at miracle "I need to make sure that wolf is okay…."

Snowstorm slowly flexed his claws, trying to calm himself down "I think she'll be fine, but you shouldn't kill your friends just to go see a wolf that isn't going anywhere"

Kio sighed and slowed down, and shifted down with a tinge of anger

Miyako placed a hand on his shoulder; he jumped a bit at the unfamiliar touch

"Calm down kio, you shouldn't worry so much, be thankful at least she survived this long, but you should also have faith that she'll live"

He rubbed his head "o-okay, sorry guys, I just kinda….felt so freaking upset that I almost killed her….I was so irresponsible, I never would have been able to live with myself"

Jack sat in silence, he looked down at his shoes, he quietly said "yea I know the feeling…"

Snowstorm however, grimaced and turned to look out the window, he looking like he had seen a ghost, he clenched his fist, A memory he didn't want surfaced again, he sighed and pushed it back in the recesses of his mind

Miyako noticed this "snow you okay?"

He nodded slowly "yea now I am"

She gave weak smile, a bit unsure of snow's behavior, but she was confident that if he did have anything that he needed to be resolved, he would come to her to talk

"Oh thank god…." Kio said with a breath of relief, he had spotted lys' car parked outside Night's bane hospital, Rj leaned up against the passenger side door, most likely waiting for them

Kio pulled up next to the black and steel colored car, he shut off the car with haste and opened his door roughly, he walked up to Rj and wiped some sweat off his brow

"is she okay?" he asked Rj

Rj nodded "It looks like she vill be just fine, just some medicine and rest should be enough to fix her up"

Kio fell back against lys' car with a breathe of relief, Miyako and jack had heard it as they exited the car, they too felt a bit of weight removed from their shoulders

"So what now?" Kio said as he got up from his lean

Rj stretched and groaned "I don't know about ze rest of you, but I'm going to bed"

Jack, miyako, miracle and kio nodded

"alright guys load up, I'll take you home" kio said as he started over to his car

Snowstorm stayed with Rj and waved goodbye as they drove off, as soon as they were out of sight Snowstorm looked at Rj with hurt in his eyes

"she really isn't okay is she?"

Rj grits his teeth "I had to make zem go home somehow…"

Snowstorm sighed "how bad?"

Rj sat down against the concrete wall of the hospital

"she vill need surgery to repair her internal organs, lys apparently lied to keep zem from being upset, didn't help the fact that Luna, Anna and I were in the car when we heard her cry out in pain"

Snowstorm nodded and sat down next to him

"lys wanted to ask miyako to assist him in ze surgery, but he felt utterly responsible for ze wolf, and if she died at miyako's hands he knew she vould be scarred mentally badly, miyako unfortunately is susceptible to zat because of Same"

Snowstorm put his hands behind his head "yea, I could tell…"

After a few minutes of silence Snowstorm spoke back up "so why are you sitting outside?"

Rj didn't make eye contact "Lys told me to wait outside, He vould conduct the surgery, and he needed Luna and Anna there to help him, zey are miyako's pupils as vell, and could help him vis ze little things, and he didn't need anyone in there but zem"

Snowstorm sat up "Well, then it's out of our hands…"

He rubbed his neck and started walking away, most likely to his house

Rj's ears perked up when snow yelled back at him

"hey uh…you hungry? I just got my groceries from lys yesterday"

Rj nodded "what do you think?"

Snowstorm chuckled "Well, being out all night without any food can cause hunger..." he said sarcastically

"well if you don't mind ze company zen I won't mind taking some of your food" Rj said jokingly

Snowstorm mock laughed "ha-ha yea, come on before I change my mind ya food thief"

Rj jogged over to him, they talked all the way to Snowstorms house, unbeknownst to them a figure watched them walk off, its blue eyes watching them walk away, it growled in an evil way, it crept out of the brush, it's an animal, a wolf, it's too dark to observe its fur color, it stalks to the door, it sliding open not able to tell what walks in is good or bad…

-787-

Lys breathed shallowly as he painstakingly attempted to repair the wolf's Diaphragm and right lung, unable to seal it up otherwise it might cause the already wounded wolf to go into shock, he gazed into a her bloody cut open side, something he had to do to begin the surgery, Luna and Anna stared from the glass outside the surgery room at the wolf and lys who wore a White surgical coat, his black sunglasses replaced with thick magnifying glasses, lys hoped that her lung would seal up with the use of her own blood as the body would naturally do, but for now he had to keep blood from entering her lung, and seal up the gash in her diaphragm, he grabbed his tools and went to get to work but a thought stopped him doubt welled up inside him. He was just a novice child, a 15 year old demon that might screw over this wolf's last chance at living, he had been training with miyako sense he came to night's bane when he was almost 15, he always had an interest with medicine ever sense he saw miyako help the patients, and for two and a half long years he trained with her he just hoped that her vast intelligence on the subject would help him (hmm something doesn't add up their does it? Or the in the beginning chapter? Right? Hahahah you will find out why!)

"God be with me…." Lys said as he began

-787-

Luna stepped away from the window, her hand on her neck, she was gagging, trying to hold back the urge to vomit from the amount of blood, which in reality wasn't a lot, but Luna had really yet to see what 'a lot of blood' looked like

Anna stepped over to her side and bent down to help her friend, she rubbed her back for her

"come on Luna it's not that bad, why not we go ahead and leave, lys doesn't need us right now" Anna said lifting her friend to her feet with surprising ease, after all she was quite strong

Once Luna got her Barings she rubbed her head and turned to Anna "thanks, sorry I can't really handle the sight of blood hehe…."

Anna waved her hand with a smirk "it's fine, we all were at one time"

They started to walk to end of the hallway, nearing the stairs; suddenly Anna and Luna's eyes went wide, pupils dilated they started walking to the end to the stairs, like robots they walked down the stairs with thoughtless gazes, Anna clumsily pushed open the door on the bottom floor and they both stepped through, the woman at the front desk lifted her eyes to watch them walk toward the front door, a very confused look on her face, why would they be walking like they were zombies? "Excuse me, are you guys okay?" she said in concern, as she stood up from her chair, the blond woman asked the seemingly life-less girls, she scoffed when she got no response and flipped up her magazine to read that sat on the desk In front of her, she turned her swiveling chair around, now facing the opposite direction from her desk, the woman gasped lightly when a light noise startled her, she spun back around and lowered her magazine to find a dark yellow wolf staring in her eyes. It had somehow jumped up on the desk without her knowing, she went to scream but the wolf's almost endless eyes made her vocal cords seemingly melt. She slowly drifted to sleep, when her eyes shut the wolf growled and jumped down from the desk, it padded over to the stairs and began the minor accent up two flights of stairs, its prize nearly in sight

-787-

Anna and Luna gasped, their brain at a loss at what had happened, all they could remember was almost reaching the stairs then waking up outside the hospital, A lingering migraine in their heads, Luna whimpered in pain at the figurative knot that was formed in her head, Anna groaned and sat up from her crouched stance and looked over at Luna with a bit of sympathy in her emerald eyes

"Luna? What…..what just happened?" she said with confusion

Luna growled slightly and pushed on her temples with her hands, hoping that it would relieve some of the pressure, to no avail, she turned to look up at Anna when she heard her voice

"I'm….really not sure, but this migraine is killing me…" she said as she stumbled to her feet

"You okay though Anna?" she asked in concern

Anna nodded but slowly as to not disturb the knot in her head

"Yea I'll be okay…..but what was that?" Anna said as she struggled to keep her balance

Luna groaned and sat down against the wall that was perpendicular to the door, Anna walked over and slide down the wall as well

"Maybe it was a side effect of being half demon, it is a full moon after all" Luna said the migraine starting to go away, Anna looked at her oddly

"I'm not sure, it would seem like it I guess….but I've been through more full moons than you, and I never really had this before" she pondered

Luna nodded and stood up "well maybe miyako would know or jack; they've been half-demons longer than the both of us"

Anna sighed as the relief of the migraine was slowly lifting, she too stood up "alright, let's go, we've don't really have much to do anyways, and I'm wide awake"

Luna agreed "yea, plus, Migraines just don't pop out of nowhere, this is way too weird to ignore" she said with one hand on her hip

Anna grunted in response as she almost tripped as she started to walk "hehe, maybe I need to take it easy…"

Luna rolled her eyes

-787-

Lys let out a long sigh of relief as he put the final stitch in the wolf, the surgery-thank God- had gone almost perfectly, no blood was able to enter her lung and it healed well, rather quickly, lys could guess that she wasn't a regular wolf, Her diaphragm was the hardest part, you can't stitch or cauterize internal wounds, you have to let the body repair itself, lys was able to staunch the wound and allow it to start healing, once he was sure it had a decent natural repair he was able to suture up her side. He moved her to a proper hospital bed so she could be allow to rest and let her body repair itself, considering she is a half-demon, as lys was able to find out much to his surprise, she will heal almost twice as quick as a normal wolf, and her being in her wolf form only helps to make the healing faster,

He took off his surgical mask finally and sat down slowly in a chair near the door of her new room, he leaned back and let out a growl as he stretched, he almost started drifting off to sleep, he shook himself awake, he was surprised at himself that HE would fall asleep, he almost never goes to sleep. Only once after every week and a half, he can stay active and energetic for an even longer time than that. But…he is on his second week without sleep, but he would never fall asleep with a patient nearby, even if he has gone five weeks without sleep! He grits his teeth, but that dang heart-monitors beat is not helping at all! He stands up; he won't fall asleep when he is standing up! He walks silently over to the monitors that surround the table she was transferred to after the surgery, she seems to be fine, and her heart rate would be up not down if she was under the stress of her internal wounds becoming open again

Maybe she would live through this

-787-

Miyako groaned and shed her jacket and socks, her ears slightly lowered from exhaustion, her tail motionless

Jack was already asleep on his side of the bed, a light snoring escaping his mouth

Miyako chuckled as she witnessed the 'powerful alpha' sleep like a child, she yawned and slipped under the red covers, just as she did the doorbell let out its ungodly annoying ring, her emerald eyes shot open, a look of sheer annoyance on her face, she sprung up from the bed and stomped over to the door, not too happy being disturbed from HER sleep with HER alpha

She flung the door open with anger, but her expression softened when she saw that is was two very weary looking half-demons, she sighed

"What happened you two? Come on, come inside!" she ushered her two underlings into her house

Anna and Luna both sat down on her couch, eyes almost shut from exhaustion

Miyako ran into her kitchen, fetching a pot of hot coffee she had brewing for the morning, as it was only a few hours away, she was going to need it, but now it doesn't look like she will be getting much sleep

"So what's going on you guys?" Miyako asked as she handed them each a cup of coffee, Anna and Luna thanked her, then she sat down herself, brushing her red bangs out of her face

Anna took a sip of the steaming beverage "well, we were leaving the hospital, and for some odd reason when we reached the beginning of the stairwell we drew a blank and woke up at the entrance to the hospital, just outside the doors, it was….really weird"

Miyako pondered it for a moment "did you see any wolves nearby?"

Luna answered first after she ran her hand through her ruby colored hair "no, only person that we saw was the lady at the front desk when we looked back inside, it looks like she fell asleep"

Miyako growled and jumped up from her seat, she ran and grabbed her jacket off of the coat rack, she clumsily put on her shoes that were just below the rack, and she race-walked over to the door and yelled to Luna and Anna

"Come on girls, we need to get back to the hospital and fast"

Anna was confused as to what just happened but Luna's quick movement in front of her eyes brought her out of her trance, she jumped up from the couch and ran right behind Luna who was already out the door behind miyako, Anna shut the door and moved to catch up with her friends

-787-

Rj sat down on Snowstorms couch in his rather bland house, Snowstorm was in the kitchen grabbing himself another soda; While Rj stay seated watching a re-run of his favorite show

Rj's ears perked up, snowstorm stomped into the room, a root beer in his hand, it in a glass bottle to mimic an actual beer bottle

Snowstorm fell back against the leather couch with an exertive grunt

Snowstorms sleepy eyes widened "oh! Turn it up! This show is awesome!"

Rj grabs the remote control and ups the volume "so you like zis show to eh? Small world"

Snowstorm pops the top of his drink "yea who doesn't?"

Rj agrees "yea I vould be surprised if someone didn't"

After a short 9 minutes the door to Snowstorm's house was getting banged on

Snowstorm jumped from the sudden unexpected sound, nearly spilling his drink

Rj laughed and got up to answer the door, whom ever was at the door had not yet ceased hitting the door

"okay, okay calm down whoever you are" Rj said as he walked to the door

When he opened the door he cringed bringing his head back, Luna, Anna and Miyako were all at the door panting from running

"Whoa are you guys okay?" Rj asked. he walked outside into the cold weather to grab Anna and help her in, to which Anna whispered her thanks. Snowstorm walked into the open doorway to see what was up

"hey why's the door open? I pay lys good money for heat!" he grumbled, but stopped once he saw the three shivering female wolves

"oh crap! What happened to you guys?" he asked as he went to grab Luna and Miyako and help them in, Miyako pushed away his hand

"no time, RJ, Snowstorm I need you guys to join us, someone has intruded night's bane" she said seriously

Rj and snowstorm both widened their eyes

"how do you know?" snowstorm asked in curiosity

Miyako ushered them with her hand "come on I'll tell when we get to the hospital"

Luna rubbed her head "Wait…I'm confused now, Miyako why didn't you tell us this in the first place"

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend "Luna, she said she will explain, now let's get going!" Miyako nodded and she started running off, Rj ran after her followed closely by snowstorm who had shut his front door 

"wait up for us guys!" Anna said as she and Luna dashed off behind them

Once they caught up with miyako she started talking

"okay, Snow, Rj. Luna and Anna had come by my house, telling me that they were at the hospital, they reached one point inside and then blacked out and woke up at the front of the building."

Rj Blinked a few times "okay yea, I've got zat"

Miyako then sighed "If you remember we rescued at wolf not even 3 hours ago. And it wouldn't have seemed so suspicious but BOTH Luna and Anna passed out at the same time, that led me to think that maybe….someone is here to get that wolf back, the ability that was used on Anna and Luna is very rare, someone that's weak wouldn't know how to use it….maybe but it's highly unlikely, I want to check just to make sure, and I brought you guys because he or she may be less inclined to attack if they are outnumbered 5:1"

Anna grinned "are you kidding me? I'll be behind you all the way! I'll kick the crap out of anyone that messes with our family!"

Luna nods enthusiastically "double that for me!"

Rj grins "don't forget ze German!"

Snowstorm shrugs "I really had nothing better to do"

Miyako rolls her eyes at Snowstorm, knowing he was joking as he started snickering after he said his two cents

The hospital was only a few feet away, they rushed to the doors, immediately they could tell someone else was here, they all smelled it immediately

"Foreign wolf…." Miyako growled, her ears down in anger

Anna put a hand on her shoulder "calm down Miyako, what happened to you? You were just all 'may be less inclined to attack' now you look like you're going to attack them yourself"

Miyako turned to her, teeth still slightly bared "yes, but now I can tell that this wolf is no friendly one, it is very angry"

Rj raised an eyebrow with his mouth open in a confused state "what? How can you tell zat?"

Miyako calmed down "it's just a little ability of mine, I can easily pick up emotions, in this case…..whoever is here is very mad….and has a large killing intent coming off of them…."

Snowstorm had his mouth open slightly "really you can tell all that?"

Miyako nodded "You would be surprised what I can tell…."

Snowstorm swallowed heavily at her scary tone, she started up the stairs, to which he followed as did the rest of the wolves

"You think we will have to fight?" Snowstorm asked

Miyako didn't say a word for a while, but when they reached the proper floor she pulled snow aside

"If we do, run and grab jack, he will take care of whoever is here" she said to snowstorm very seriously

Snowstorm nodded slowly wide-eyed, miyako gave an acknowledgement and stepped through the door that led to the surgery and sever care center

"Who brought the wolf to the surgery wing? Are we on the wrong floor…..no my senses couldn't have failed…?" miyako said questioning herself

Rj stepped up from the group that followed miyako, he lowered his posture

"Uh miyako….lys vas lying….ze wolf had problems vis her lungs and diaphragm…" RJ said ready for the wrath that is miyako's anger

"excuse me? And why would he do such and thing and not let me know? He knows I'm a much better surgeon, for Christ's sake he just started on learning surgery!"

Rj shrugged "he just told me zat he felt responsible because he started ze race in ze first place…"

Miyako growled "what a fool, I wouldn't be surprised if the wolf died during surgery…" she said coldly

They heard yelling, and a crash, then more yelling

They neared the door that miyako sensed the wolf in, the yelling coming from inside

"everyone get ready, Luna I want you to stay outside, snowstorm stay close to the door just in case you need to run and get jack"

Snowstorm and Luna nodded

"alright on the count of three…" miyako said as her, Rj, and Anna prepared to storm the room

"what happens if we lose this?" Anna asked the alpha

"don't you worry….we won't" miyako said her green eyes meeting Anna's eyes of the same color

-787- (Minutes before prior events)

Lys checked her vitals one more time anxiously, worried that maybe he had screwed up the surgery, maybe he should have told miyako….but at least the wolf was okay for now

He placed a hand on her neck, paranoid that maybe the green line on the monitor that gave off that hopeful beep was wrong and that her heart wasn't beating

His ears stood erect when he heard a padding coming down from the stairwell, no nurse or doctor was allowed to be in their wolf form while in the hospital, the fur and dirt caught in their coat could contaminate the patients

He didn't think much of it and went back to the chair that sat in the corner of the room, well whomever was in wolf form wouldn't get too far, they would get caught by security, and it's not lys' job to do

He slowly closed his eyes, and shook himself awake when he realized what he was doing, he stood back up

'need to stay awake…' he thought, he walked back over to the wolf and checked her vitals manually again, paranoia getting the best of him yet again

He turned his head to the door; the person in wolf form was heading for his door, he turned back to the wolf. His door opened and he went to turn to the door but the person standing in the doorway gave off a hostile presence

"may I hel-"lys began but was cut off by the person

"get your hands off of her…." He said angrily

Lys stayed still, stroking the wolf's soft fur "a friend of yours?" he asked the hostile person, in reality he was pretty scared, he had no idea who or what this person was

"I'm not going to ask again…" the person said ignoring lys' question

Lys slowly lifted his hands off of the wolf and turned around slowly, a young man stared him down, not much older than jack, his stature was a little shorter than lys at 5'10, he had blond hair and Light blue piercing eyes, he looked livid, although his appearance would be of a friendly one perhaps, at the moment he was extremely mad

"alright I've done as you've asked, what now?" lys asked slowly, not wanting to sound like a smart alek

The Young man growled "what have you done to her?"

Lys sighed "Surgery, b-but nothing too life threatening"

The young man's eyes lit up like a fire "what-happened-to-her" he said between grit teeth

Lys could tell he was getting nowhere fast "okay, okay….calm down my friend…sh-"

"I'm not your friend! Now give me that facts or this blade of mine is going to get real acquainted with your throat" the young man said cutting off lys, he pulled a meager knife out of a sheath, the blade was small but still fit for killing

Lys stepped back as the young man drew closer "She was struck by a car"

The young man lunged at Lys pinning him to the wall behind him, the wall that the back of the hospital bed rested against, the blade grazing the hair on his neck

"And who did this?" he said pushing the blade closer

Lys gagged "I did" he knew kio was going to kill him later

The blade withdrew a bit "and you're helping her?" the young man said with slight confusion

"I'm sorry; I was racing with my fellow wolf and…"

The young man flipped the small cart next to the wolf's bed, it falling to the ground with a large crashing sound. Syringes, forceps, tweezers and the like all scattered across the floor

"She is dying because of your stupid race?" he said, his voice becoming more animalistic with rage

Lys pulled himself off the wall that he had left him against

"She isn't dying per say…" Lys stuttered

The young man didn't care; thank god he stayed away from Lys for now

"What do you mean? She is on a bed, blood and a scar on her fur! You said she had to go into surgery! She _could_ have died!"

Lys cringed at his loud voice "but she didn't, s-she will recover in time…"

He stepped toward lys again "You…you hit her….you operated on her…she would have been fine if you didn't interfere….Her precious life was almost extinguished because of you…"

Lys froze, he was right…he could have killed her….he started the race, HE operated on her even though he was a novice….HE didn't ask for help, it's by the grace of god that she didn't die….

"W-what do you want me to do?" Lys asked in a fearful whisper

The young man turned to him with red eyes

"Die…"

And in a flash….it was over….


	9. Chapter 9

Night's Bane: Chapter 9

Just another day in paradise

A/N: next chapter coming up, just let me know if you guys see my characters developing wrong or turning into Mary sues, any and all criticism is welcome, but don't rub me into the ground. Also this Japan that they live is Very Americanized, im sorry if it isn't Similar to the japan you know if certain ways, but I will try to keep it as close to the real thing as possible. One last thing Sense I can't find a Cyrillic Keyboard I will merely Place the character: -U- and the beginning and end of Ukrainian speaking, German with be: -G-

-787-

And in a flash….it was over….

Lys fell on the ground, his eyes burning, he heard voices and shoes stomping into the room, he heard whooshing and felt a large amount of heat, he clambered to the nearest wall that he could feel and sat up against it, aiming to stay out of the fight

He grit his teeth, what in god's name is going on?

-787-

The Nights bane Betas and Alpha stacked up on the wall

Miyako pressed her wolf-like ear up against the door, trying to pick out the voices inside, her eyes widened

"W-what do you want me to do?" she picked Lys' voice out from the commotion, she could tell he was scared

Then she heard the intruder's dark voice "die…."

she wasted no time, she would be damned if she was going to let this guy kill one of her wolves, she ripped the door open and threw a ball of pure light into the room, shutting the door behind her, she heard the muffled 'bamf' of the ball exploding and opened the door yet again, motioning Rj to follow her, he nodded, A serious look on his face

They both rushed in, they saw Lys on the ground pawing around near the hospital bed, with the wolf on top of it, the intruder was in front of them scrambling to his feet, he recovered quickly and Miyako and Rj got into fighting stances quickly

Rj balled his fists, a blue fire igniting his whole forearm and hands. He raised both hands up, palms open, two rings of fire erupted from each hand, they hit the intruder with remarkable speed knocking him down, the young man attempted to lift himself up yet again, his teeth bared, but gasped when he realized the fire rings remained upon him, cuffing his hand together, burning them but not to the point of pure pain, the blue flames licked at his skin not willing to let him loose, he tried to pull his hands apart but the flames held fast like pure steel, Rj smirked

"nice try mein friend, but those flames vill hold to your skin like glue" he said smirking

Miyako turned to him and grinned "nice job Rj" she then turned to the intruder and bared her fangs

"Now Tell me, what give you reasoning for coming into my clan and trying to kill one of my wolves?" she said calmly, but the fire that burned in her eyes betrayed that completely

The Young man snapped his teeth and got to his feet, Rj moved up to him trying to grab him, but just as Rj grabbed his shoulders he head-butted Rj, making him fall down and his Flame cuffs disperse, The intruder bolted for the door, miyako with her quick reflexes was right behind him, but as soon as the intruder made it to the door way he fell over, his feet encased in a hard ice

Snowstorm stood over him "you need to chill dude" his arms covered in a bone chilling frost, spikes of ice protruding from the skin, he reached down and grabbed the young man by the back of his collar

"You need to talk to the leader still, you can't leave now..." Snowstorm said with false concern and dragged him back into the room; the young man growled and with his free hand swiped at Snowstorm, Snowstorm just barely shifted to the right. As a retaliation snowstorm projected his ice again in a smooth stream from his hand, freezing the intruders hands as well. Rj, who had gotten up, had laughed at him for his foolish move to attempt to Attack snowstorm, Miyako chuckled darkly and followed the Two male wolves as Snowstorm took him to the other side of the room, Anna walked in and grabbed Lys, she led the taller boy out of the room to try and free him of his disorientation

Snowstorm forcefully slammed the now subdued intruder against the far wall of the hospital room; near the window, Miyako, Rj and snowstorm crowded around the helpless Intruder

Miyako grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look into her burning green eyes "I was going to be nice, but it seems you have rejected that offer" she opened her palm, a red energy swirling in it, it made a minor flash and a red energy dagger was conjured in her bare hands, she twirled the red hot translucent blade in her hand

"Now tell me why you came to our fine village?" she said as she crouched down the his level

The young man now realizing that he wasn't getting out of this situation alive if he resisted, gave in

"I came for her…." He said gesturing over to the wolf on the bed

Miyako got up, a look of confusion on her face; she glanced over at the wolf on the bed, watching as the monitor still beeped with life

"What do you know of her?" miyako said looking back at him, a stern look on her features as she looked down at him

He looked away, her gaze a bit powerful "W-we were traveling together…"

Miyako Withdrew a bit from him, they had been traveling together? Then it all clicked in her head, they had harmed his Traveling companion.

Miyako Frowned

"And what did you think you would accomplish from Breaking into this hospital? You ever think of getting her back by asking?"

The young man Stuttered "I-I didn't know! I was so worried because she said that demon hunters lived in the mountains! I freaked out!"

Miyako Growled back at him for yelling at her "Demon hunters? Do demon hunters have tails?" she said as she grabbed her Red tail to show him

"I couldn't see! All I saw was that she got hit by a car, another car pulled up, and she was taken away! I couldn't bear to lose her! Don't you understand?" he said now nearly screaming at the alpha female in anger

Miyako didn't say a word; she just stared at the intruder for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do with him

"Snowstorm! Rj!" She finally said, making them jump, her eyes never leaving the intruder

Miyako was being serious; it's time for them to be serious too

"Take him to lock up, he doesn't deserve to walk among us yet" She said, the young man gasped, snowstorm and Rj moved beside him, hooking their arms underneath his to lift him to his feet

"what are you doing? I told you I didn't mean it! It was all just a big confusion!" he said to miyako as he was dragged out of the room, Miyako didn't even look back at him. When her ears failed to pick up the scuffling of him trying to get out of snowstorm and Rj's claws she turned to The female wolf that sat silently on the bed. Miyako quietly walked over to the bed side, something about this wolf made her insides jump through hoops. It's like she knew her, but she couldn't quiet pull it out of the recesses of her mind, it hurt her head just trying to think about it. Miyako moved clumsily over to the chair on the other side of the bed and sat down with her head in her hands, it just hurt so much to think about it…..almost like something was keeping her from remembering….

-787-

Luna sat outside of the room with Anna and lys; Luna blew some hair out of her eyes. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, bored out of her mind. Anna was too busy tending to lys, his sensitive Ears left him very disoriented from the blast, Anna knew his ears would recover but until then she needed to make sure that it wasn't more serious than it appeared to be. She guessed his ears being bigger than normal wasn't just for show

Luna nearly was knocked over from Rj and Snowstorm who walked out literally dragging the intruder, Luna had to laugh at him, and Anna turned around, her black hair getting in her eyes, to see what all the commotion was about, She watched as The two wolves dragged this guy out of the room, he was yelling the whole time, RJ looked at Snowstorm and snowstorm looked at him

"can I just knock him out please?" Snowstorm pleaded with the German wolf

Rj sighed "Ja, I thought you vould have never asked"

In one swift motion snowstorm had knocked him clean out, Rj breathed with relief

"thank you so much mein freund" He said as he hefted the surprisingly light Intruder and placed him over his shoulder

Luna laughed and opened her mouth to talk to Anna, but instead she heard a small noise from inside the medical room, her infamous curiosity kicked in and she slowly walked into the room, and looked around, when her eyes gazed over at the hospital bed she saw miyako sitting in a chair next to it, Her head in her hands, she seemed to be in pain

"Miyako?" Luna said softly, Miyako looked up her eyes red from putting pressure on them with the palms of her hands to attempt to stop her aching head

"Oh Luna, sorry I didn't see you there, what's up?" She said trying to put on a fake smile

"Nothing I just heard something…..you okay?" She asked

Miyako waved her hand immediately after Luna closed her mouth "yea I'm totally fine"

Luna narrows her eyes playfully "Ya know, I'm not as stupid as I portray to be"

Miyako Laughs and then slowly frowns, her ears lowering until they almost disappear under her Flowing red hair, her green eyes glance back to the wolf on the recovery table

Luna watched miyako, her own Ocean blue eyes watching where miyako's gaze landed

Miyako looked at the wolf and sighed, she grabbed the side of her head the pain returning

"AHA!" Luna said in a higher tone but not to the point of yelling

Miyako jumped from the noise "what? What's going on?"

Luna just sat there smugly with a grin on her face and her arms crossed "I knew something was wrong! Now tell me my alpha why is this wolf bothering you?"

Miyako sighed yet again, she had been caught "Okay you got me…something about this wolf keeps bothering me, i-im not sure what it is….but it just keeps nagging me in the back of my head and its giving me a killer headache"

Luna smiled, she was glad that her alpha opened up to her, but she then frowned, after all Miyako did say she was in pain from thinking about it, but what connection to her did miyako have? 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Do I need to get Lys or Anna to check you out?" Luna asked mentioning the names of the other two Medicinal Demons

"No-no….im fine no worries…but I better get out of here….I need to figure out who this wolf is…" Miyako said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room, Luna followed behind her as soon as she passed her

After they were out of the room they continued to talk "You want to go ask that guy who she is? I mean he does know her right?"

Miyako nodded "yea but we should let him stew in his own juices for a while, he needs to know what he did was wrong"

Luna agreed, they just reached the stairs and began to descend them

"So when will you go talk to him?" Luna asked and nearly slipped on the next step of the stairs

"Whoa you alright?" miyako said chuckling Luna nodded, her pride hurt more than anything "And I'll go talk to him in a few days, I'd say by at least Thursday (in the story it is currently Monday)"

Luna winced "that's a little harsh don't you think…"

Miyako looked at the younger wolf with narrowed Emerald eyes "He tried to kill Lys remember? Don't you think that's a little harsh too?"

Luna grimaced, her ears following the expression, she did have a point "your right….sorry" Miyako opened the stairwell door for Luna

Miyako shook her head "it's okay, just you got to understand that you can't always be 'and eye for an eye!' no you should be a bit lenient and forgiving, but almost killing someone needs to be properly punished, and he isn't even staying in that long, he said it was a misunderstanding and he was just in the heat of the moment, but he still needs to learn, plus lys is fine other than a pain in his ears from that flash bang"

Luna understood "I got you, I'll remember that"

Miyako smiled "now come on lets go jack Kio's car and get some ice-cream"

Luna raised an eyebrow, her Sky blue eyes widening in surprise, startled that miyako would say such a thing "but you're supposed to be the honorable leader!"

Miyako shrugged a sheepish grin on her face. "I am, but sometimes you gotta have breaks, I'm still a teenager after all"

Luna grinned "then I have no objection" as she opened the door for them at the front of the hospital, the sky was clear, the morning had come

"Hey you going to stare at the sky all day or are you coming?" Miyako shouted to her

Luna shook out of her gaze and ran to her "sorry!"

Once Luna caught up miyako resumed walking

"You think kio is going to be mad?" Luna asked the older girl, her ears twitching waiting for the response

Miyako's Mouth twisted into a Devilish grin "that's the fun part"…..

-787-

Rj and snowstorm threw the Prisoner, very forcefully, into the cage like jail

The young man grunted as soon as his body hit the ground, despite that, Immediately The young man got up to his feet and ran to the gate right as Rj closed it, he grasped the bars in a white-knuckled grip

"let me out of this thing! You can't let me rot in here!" he shouted in anger at the two smug looking wolf demons

Snowstorms tail shifted over to his left "calm down, you make me want to claw my ears off"

He sneered "you think I'm going to stop?"

Rj sneered right back, baring his sharp teeth

"no but if you don't stop zat vhining of yours ill make you shut up…"

The young man rolled his eyes but his expression froze as did his whole body, Rj stood with his hand pointed toward him, his hand clenched, his hand glowed with a blue aura

Rj thought his command and immediately the young man hit the ground

Snowstorm jumped "Aw Christ! Did you kill him?" he went to open the door to check on the prisoner

Rj stopped him "no, I didn't kill him, just made him sleep, his incessant yelling vas too much for me" he said as he cleaned out his ear with his pinkie finger

Snowstorm nodded "okay, geez had me worried there thought he was hurt….."

Rj smiled "vell it's good to see zat you care abou-"

"miyako would've had my hide" Snowstorm said as he looked through the bars, Rj immediately face palmed

"never mind…." Rj said exasperatedly

"so that's one of your 'powers'?" snowstorm said with air quotations

Rj nodded "it's Kinda of like mind control, but not limited to anything, and ze person vont even know, it's more like influence rather zan control, not only zat but mind reading as vell"

"really?" he said raising an eyebrow

RJ nodded. All of a sudden snowstorm raised his hand and slapped himself across the face

"What the Heck!" the artic wolf said with surprise

Rj chuckled "Zat is influence my friend"

Snowstorm growled "that's not cool dude, I'd like to see you do that again"

Rj shook his head clicking his tongue "I can't do it ven you're immediately aware of it"

The white and grey wolf smirked "I'll try to keep aware of it just so you can't do nothing"

Rj shrugged "I vasent going too but okay"

Snowstorm gave him the 'im watching you' gesture and turned to the prisoner who was sound asleep

He then turned to Rj "so what do we do now? Do we just kinda….leave him here?"

Rj nodded "zats vat miyako had said"

Snowstorm sighed "great now I can get some sleep" he lowered his posture and started to head for his house when he heard the familiar sound of Kio's music and car

"Aw great…." He literally growled out, both Rj and Snowstorm left the concrete drab building that was the jail, it was used before for when some demons got too…. "demony"

Sure enough like they had heard Kio's car came right around the corner. They pulled up right beside Snowstorm and Rj, Snowstorm stared at the tinted window as It rolled a frown on his face, but it changed to surprised when he saw Not Kio's Grey hair, but Red hair, when the window was completely rolled down he laughed, Rj chuckled as well, Luna was in the passenger seat with earphones on, Miyako was in the driver seat

"hey guys, is our guest all buttoned up?" she said with a smooth voice

Rj nodded "Yes ma'am he is gut to go" he said with an affirmative head nod

Snowstorm was still grinning at the car, but without warning he slapped himself right across the face once again "so how did you manage to-DAMNIT RJ!" He cursed and turned around to Him, his teeth bared and his fists clenched at his side at the other young man who busted out laughing

Miyako was very confused "What is going on?"

Rj managed to talk through the tears of laughter "I made him Slap himself, it's Hilarious!" he said his accent getting thicker with lack of concentration, It was odd to see Rj, a very mature young adult, to be so…..well…..immature….

Miyako grinned, not minding a bit that Rj loosened up a bit "oh poor snowstorm are you starting to hate yourself now?" she said with a VERY mocking voice

Snowstorm growled, an embarrassed look behind his angry features

"You guys are total ass-holes" he said shaking his fist

Miyako wags her finger "ah-ah-ah snowy, you can't be cussing in front of little Luna here..." she said sarcastically, a grin creeping on her lips

The oblivious red wolf in the passenger seat looks over with questioning blue eyes "what's so funny?"

Miyako rolls her deep green eyes "sometimes Luna its good not to blare those things in your ears" She said gesturing to the pink ear buds in her presently disguised human ears

Luna frowned and pulled them out, miyako turned to Rj and snowstorm who were bickering like old women at each other

"You do that again and I'll be sure to put an icicle between your eyes!" Snowstorm threatened

Rj crossed his arms and glared down at the shorter young man "I vould like to see you attempt zat"

Snowstorm grit his teeth and clenched his fist "boy I oughta….."

"hey you old ladies! You going to sit there all day arguing or are you going to join us for some ice cream?" Miyako said gritting her sharp teeth and clenching the leather steering wheel

RJ and snowstorm jumped

"Oh so sorry about zat frau" he said and opened the rear left door to get in, he sat down with a sigh, the leather seats in Kio's car were quite comfortable

Miyako looked out to snowstorm who didn't budge

"Oh come on, you aren't going to pout are you?" she said with her ears down in an annoyed way

Snowstorm shook his head "nah, I just don't feel like going, im really tired"

Miyako shrugged with a careless look "well okay then, Luna was just kinda looking forward to it" she said as she looked over to the younger wolf who had placed the pink ear buds back in her ears, she bobbed her head to the music only she could hear, oblivious to miyako's statement

Snowstorm gave a questioning look "S-she…she did?" he said trying his best to hide his interest

Miyako nodded calmly but inside she was grinning like a fox….well wolf…but you get the analogy

Snowstorm shuffled his feet on the rocky ground "well….I guess it wouldn't hurt to get an ice cream, plus thanks to Rj…." He growled out his name "Any sleepy feeling I had is long gone…."

He walked over and opened the right side rear door, and jumped in, not at all happy that he was sitting next to Rj

Miyako cranked up the car and shifted it into gear "so guys, there is plenty of ice cream shops, which one do you want to go to?"

-787-

Anna walks slowly to her house, after lys left she tried looking for miyako or Luna, but couldn't find them anywhere

She sighed forlornly, jeez it sucks to be left behind, but where the heck did they go?

Her ears perked up and her green eyes widened when she heard a car behind her, she stepped to the side to let it drive by, but then something clicked in her head

'Wait…the only people with cars in night's bane are….' She looked up and Kio's car came into view

She groaned 'kio is going to town again? I thought he went to sleep….' She thought as she watched the Car drive closer and stop next her, she stared into the tinted windows, trying to make out a face but couldn't

"Geez kio, already out again?" she laughed, the window rolled down and her jaw dropped, Kio's grey eyes didn't stare back at her, but the Green eyes of miyako did

"Well, first off im not kio..." miyako laughed

Anna rolled her eyes at her friend and alpha "Sorry" she enunciated

"So how did you get Kio's car? He treats this thing like his own child" Anna continued observing the well-kept car

Miyako grinned "Well…..kio didn't really have any say in it"

Anna's mouth gaped then a grin came over her "well-well….guess our alpha isn't as honorable as I thought…"

Miyako sighed "I gotta have some fun time too! So are you getting in or not?"

Anna raised an eyebrow "depends, where are we going?"

A hyperactive young lady in the passenger seat leaned over and cut off miyako before she could say anything "we are going to Noah's Ice cream shop! You know the German market place that sells the gelato and ice-cream!"

Anna's mouth began to water, but she didn't show any sign of it "Well….im not really doing anything….sure why the heck not…" she opened the back door, RJ got out to let her in then got in himself

She leaned back and got comfortable "alright then…to Noah's we go!"

Miyako smirked and continued on their way

-787-

Jack groaned and rolled over; the sun's rays peaked right through his curtains.

He rubbed his face "Son of a…." he looked over to see his clock

11:32

His eyes widen in surprise, he looked to his left, where his alpha female usually would be, no surprise that she was missing, she isn't still asleep by this time….but then again neither is jack

He got out of bed and stretched until his joints gave a confirming pop sound, he sat up and walked over to his closet to get dressed, He fished out his favorite green jacket, a few memories faded into his subconscious of when he first met Miyako and when he had given her this jacket for warmth, she often still wore it when she was cold, in fact it was on her more that it was on himself, he laughed as he put on his combat boots, his hat came next he had already slept in his black jeans and didn't really feel like changing them. He walked out the doorway that led to their room and into the hallway that led to foyer

When he finally did reach the foyer he noticed the faint smell of Anna and Luna, nearly gone thanks to the air conditioning but they had apparently sat on the couch and it was a decent while ago when they arrived here…..maybe early morning or late evening

Jack groaned "well im sure they are fine, but….I better ask where they went…"

-787-

Kikuzaki awoke with a groan, you guys know him better as kio, and rolled over toward the other side of the bed, but unlike jack his love was still sound asleep, not making a sound

He chuckled on the inside "The party must have really worn her out" he leaned over to gaze upon her face, she looked so innocent when she sleep, he brushed one of her quill like hairs from her face, didn't want anything to get in the way of his admiration of his love.

His ears spiked when he heard someone at the door, he jumped to his clawed feet quickly but somehow still quietly, he ran to the door on the balls of his feet, not wanting to make too much noise

He opened the door quickly, so quickly that his bangs that were usually swept to the side fell down on his face obscuring his view

"Yes?" Kio asked as he brushed his hair back up, Annoyed that they kept falling down in his face

He looked up to see jack grinning

"Oh hey jack, what's going on?" kio said relaxing on the frame of his door

"I dropped by to ask, have you seen Miyako?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Kio was clad in Black Sweat shorts and a muscle-tee

Kio rolled his eyes "nah sorry, I've been sleeping all this time, come on in! Its freezing cold outside!" he said ushering Jack into his house

They walked into Kio's kitchen; Kio started making two cups of coffee

"So looking for miyako eh? Tried anyone else? See if they saw her?" Kio asked as he handed a Cup to Jack, he nodded in thanks

"well Luna and Anna were both gone, I haven't even gotten to Snowstorm's or rj's house" Jack said as he took a Sip of the Caffeinated drink, he shook his head

"whoa boy that's strong..." jack said as he blinked at the strong taste in his mouth

Kio shrugged sheepishly "sorry thought you liked it black"

Jacks golden eyes flickered in annoyance "you could at least have asked me, I do like black coffee, but I like just a bit of milk in mine as well"

Kio nodded and Began Drinking his with one hand clasped around the cup and the other on the counter

Jack set the cup down on the counter with a clink

"and I swore you weren't home, I mean your car is gone and the garage door is open…"

A Flurry of red hot beverage sprayed all over the kitchen….including jack

Jack growled in annoyance, his ears twitching as he closed his eyes trying to gain his composure, he began to remove his favorite jacket that was now covered in the Drink that had spewed from kio in shock

Kio shrinked back in fear, he knew he had maybe stained jack's favorite jacket he raised his hands

"h-hey jack im sorry I-I'll get that…" He grabbed the jacket from an indifferent jack whose eye twitched from the sudden motion of his jacket being taken from him

Kio's grey eyes blinked rapidly as he ran to his laundry room to wash up the jacket, he went to place in the jacket but jack's voice stopped him

"Kio, no need to wash it, I'll get it when I get home" He ran back into the kitchen were jack was cleaning the rest of the coffee off of the counter

"Sorry jack, but did you say that my CAR is missing?" Kio asked desperately, his ears folding closer to his head in anxiety

Jack nodded "yea, I thought you had took it, you didn't lend it to anyone?"

Before jack could blink a Trail of fire (figuratively) led from where Kikuzaki was and where the garage was

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he walked slowly to the garage, when he turned the corner he say Kio pounding the ground with his fist

"Darn you Miyako! Why did you take my car!" he cursed

Jack walked up behind him "yea, you're right, it is miyako who took it, I smell it….Luna too"

Kio growled and sighed attempting to calm down "I thought she was supposed to be the 'Adult figure'"

Jack crossed his arms and chuckled at Kio's Shallow observation "you ever think that miyako needs some 'off time' from being the Honest and serious alpha? If you forget she IS only a few years older than you Kio, and you're one of the oldest Beta wolves"

Kio looked down, shame on his face that he had not fully realized the motives behind miyako's seemingly Childish behavior

Jack went on "you never take a look at what she has to do, Do you?"

Kio gritted his teeth, absolutely ashamed at his own childlike behavior for not looking at the serious work that she has to do

Jack crossed his arms, and grinned "although, don't feel bad Kio, sometimes you just don't realize it, and don't worry, miyako wont mess up your car, she is a cautious driver"

Kio nodded and got up and started to walk back into his house "jack you want some breakfast?" he turned to ask

Jack waved his hand "nah, im fine go ahead, tell miracle I said good morning"

Kio nodded and closed the door

Jack walked out of the garage bay and began to head back to his house

'Good to know she isn't in trouble' jack thought hopefully

-787-

Luna took another lick of her strawberry Ice cream, sighing in content

"Oh man, best Ice cream ever" she squeaked

Miyako who was across from her at the same table nodded in agreement, eating her own Ice cream cone

They sat just a few paces away from the Counter that sold the ice cream in Noah's market, the market itself had a very earthy tone to it, not much light, plenty of wood and a bunch of fake olive orchards above the isles to compliment the Mediterranean and Mid European feel

Anna took a sip of her Shake that she had ordered, Rocking in her chair that clearly wasn't meant for rocking, she listened to Miyako and Luna talk about jack and Snowstorm. The two guys they liked, well…miyako already had the man she loved in her arms, but Luna was still flustered on how to get snowstorms attention

"Gah…it's tearing me up miyako….just talking about it…." She licked her ice cream cone again and sighed

"Not even Noah's totally awesome ice cream can help me now…"

Miyako shook her head. She didn't really know the situation Luna was in, she skipped the whole hit and miss Dating thing, the crying, the Sadness the tears, as jack was the only other guy she really had interactions with, but for some reason even though the first time is supposed to fail….it hasn't yet for miyako and jack

"What's the big deal Luna? Can't you just ask him out?" Miyako asked, genuinely oblivious, she looked over to snowstorm who was looking at some Snacks in a nearby isle, luckily out of earshot

Luna groaned "it's not that simple Miyako….It's just that…I can't…"

Anna Chuckled to herself, she remembers when she had those problems, but now she is rolling single and proud of it….still….you can't really cover up the fact that you need companionship….

Rj sat behind them at a table, looking out a window; he tried to look like he wasn't paying attention. But he was, and his hearing was *just* good enough to pick out there conversation from the other clamoring that was bustling around the market. He chuckled at his deviousness; his blue eyes flickered with his laughter

His eyes shifted to the floor beside as he noticed a shadow creep up on him, he tensed, the fur underneath his disguise stood on edge, Rj was always a bit edgy in the human society, but then again who in nights bane isn't?

He slowly turned around, a young man behind him, a worker for Noah's. Rj visible relaxed

"excuse me sir, I hate to be a bother, but this table is reserved for a party, may I ask you to move?" he asked politely

Rj looked to him, and then to the table he sat at. It was a large table, it looked to seat 8 people, Rj had just sat down to rest his feet as he listened to The girls conversation

Rj then looked back up to him, his Eyes flashed very bright silver, the young man entered a thousand yard stare

"You don't mind If sit here a bit longer do you?" Rj asked with his Now know ability. The one called influence

The young man flashed back to normal "absolutely sir, you have 5 extra minutes"

And with that he walked away, Rj grinned wolfishly

"gets zem every time" he chuckled

He leaned back into his seat and continued to listen to The girls Conversation

Luna whined and hid her face in her jacket as she laid her head down on the table "I wonder if he likes me too?" she wondered out loud through her muffling jacket

Miyako shook her head "Luna you don't even know…" she said, knowing full and well that Snowstorm had a bit more than just a Friendship with Luna

Luna's head shot up "huh? What did you say?"

Anna shook her head and chuckled "nothing Luna..." she said as she finished the last of her shake, she got up and walked over to the trash can and threw it away

She yelled back to the two of the girls "hey lets load up, Grab the boys I'll be in the car" Anna declared as she headed for the front door

Miyako grabbed Luna's hand "come on sour puss, Anna wants to leave, let's go get Snowstorm"

Luna sighed and followed after her alpha

Miyako glanced back at Rj, who still sat at the table that was a few tables behind the one miyako just left. He had heard everything and nodded as confirmation to miyako, she smiled and turned back to her search for Snowstorm

-787-

"ahh….that feels so much better…." Anna Sighed as she reclined back in the passenger side of the Mercedes-benz, her Green eyes shut

She must have sat there for a few minutes, she didn't really look at the clock, but not much later The rest of the group could be heard approaching the Vehicle. It wasn't very hard to distinguish Snowstorms very hyperactive voice from another person's. She sat up groaning and opened the door. She nearly hit Rj

"whoa, watch ver your swinging zat thing" he said grinning

Anna snapped back "next time I'll be sure to not miss" she said in a Smooth voice and sat in the rear passenger seat

Rj sat in the Forward passenger seat as the rest of the wolves piled in

"vell someone is mad" He said chuckling looking at Anna

Anna crossed her arms "nah, just watch how you act when you're about to fall asleep and get woken up"

Rj nodded "oh ja…I know the feeling, so sorry about that…" he said, his eyes looking down

Anna shook her head "Nah your fine"

Miyako sat in the driver seat and turned to The back seat "okay guys, We heading home?" she asked the group in the car with a questioning look

Everyone shrugged, with the exception of the youngest Wolf in the car, she was thinking something over

"C-could we head by my old house? I haven't yet check to see if my parents sent me a letter back"

Miyako thought it over "is there anyone there that would recognize you?"

Luna thought for a moment "no, not that I know of"

Miyako looked at her again, this time with a serious face, her Green eyes were lock with Luna's Blue, she shuddered

"are you absolutely positive? There is no one there that will spot you or run over and try to start talking to you?"

Luna seriously thought it over

"No, Im Positive, the lady that lived next to me told me she was moving away in 2 weeks and that was a week before I left for night's bane"

Miyako Shrugged and turned to start driving "well I don't see why not" she shifted the car into the first gear

After they left the Parking lot the car fell silent, not much besides a heavy sigh here and there

Rj bit his lip, thinking of what to talk about; his Blue eyes gazed outside the window to the passing traffic

Maybe there wasn't much to talk about

-787-

Tank Slowly stalked his prey, The squirrel that stood obliviously near the house that he lived in, it sat just under the oak tree munching on a seed that had fallen from the large Tree, Tank slowly got lower in his stance as he got closer, He steadied his breathing, as instinct told him too, once he got within 10 feet the squirrel Jumped in surprised and Ran toward safe haven in the tree, tank sprang up moving incredibly fast he jumped a few feet in the air. Yet another impressive feat, but unfortunately the squirrel was now high up in the tree mocking him. Tank never really thought about what he would do with the squirrel, he just wanted to chase them. Still he was upset he didn't catch it, he whined and lay down underneath the tree's shade, his amber eyes gazed over to his master, who was working on his car, as he had nothing else to do at the moment

Tank was just about to doze off when his ears caught the crunch of someone's boots on the ground, approaching his master. His head lifted quickly, he eyed the new comer warily, he sniffed the air trying to catch his scent

_Jack _

He trotted over to The area near the garage, jack Walked up to lys and started talking to him, tank sat back a bit from the two of them as they conversed, Not wanting to intrude as he knew he would be punished if he let his excitement get the better of him, so instead he found a comfortable spot in the grass next to his master's Driveway and Listened in on the conversation. A little unknown fact. Wolves, German shepherds, Poodles and border collies are the only species of Dog to respond to Human speech as if they understand it (not really sure, but It really seems to be that way)

"So lys, anyway you would be able to get me that Ammunition?" jack asked as he crossed his arms

Lys pulled his head back out from the trunk of his porche (to you people who don't know, the porche 997 Gt3, and most porches for that matter, have rear engine configurations)

"Yea, but you do know that its American ammunition, it's hard to come by here, and overseas shipment makes the standard Price skyrocket" he said with his faint Slavic accent, he closed his eyes and took off his glasses to wipe something out of his Eyes and then placed them back on

"Jeez that grease gets everywhere, even when I wear my safety glasses" he said as he grabbed his wrench and proceeded to finish adding the remainder of Transmission fluid and mounting the second battery that he was adding, merely for added electronic performance

Jack chuckled "I know what you mean; my old Kraz truck in Russia was a pain when it spurted oil"

Lys raised his eyebrow looking impressed "A Kraz eh? Pretty expensive, Ukrainian too, how did you get your hands on one?"

Jack waved his hand "ah you would be surprised what you can acquire after you…." Jack stopped, He would rather not say, as Lys was from the Ukraine

Lys questioned him further "go one, you can tell me, I will not be upset"

Jack sighed holding his tongue for a few moments

He rubbed the back of his neck "you sure you won't be mad? It's not pretty"

Lys exhaled rapidly "I think I already have a pretty good Idea"

"Well, a lot of our Missions involved raiding… Ukrainian villages… for their land and crops, w-we were told to leave no survivors and to not stain the Farmlands with blood, and that anything that they had could be taken by us as a minor reward….the farmer…..that I…..ended…..had the Kraz truck in his barn, out of fuel. Im sure he didn't have enough money to pay for it"

Lys sighed and lowered his head "I see….but still what could you help? It's not like you held a choice in the matter"

Jack sighed; he didn't say anything for a few seconds. It then hit him why he came in the first place,

"Hey, I know it's awkward to ask now but….we kinda need more Groceries…."

Lys sprang up "oh yes! Sorry that's what I needed to finish! Getting the groceries!"

Jack nodded "yep you got it, List is right here, and I know you're doing a good job but could you concentrate more on the Mill, Farm and fences for the fields? We would really like to stop spending our money for Food here soon and put it toward something else" he said as he reached in his pocket and fished out a crumbled piece of paper

Lys nodded and smirked as he took the note from jack's outstretched hand

"As long as the money won't be used for needless shopping then Im fine with it" He said and closed the Trunk

Jack chuckled "I'll be sure to keep the girls under control"

Lys laughed

Jack smiled then continued speaking "I'll see you later then lys, im going to head back to the house, no doubt some of the villagers need help with something" Jack said rolling his eyes and turned on his heels to leave

Tank got up after he left and walked over to his master who was sitting up against his car reading over the list that jack gave him, who gave him a scratch behind the ears much to the German shepherd's Pleasure

-U- "very good tank, im very happy and surprised you didn't interrupt us, keep it up" -U-

Tank wagged his long bushy tail, Understanding most of what his master had said

-U- "Sorry Puppy, But I have to let you inside, I need to go to the market" -U-

Tank's ears folded back with reluctance to go inside but he still did as he was told, he walked over to garage door that led into the house with his master, Lys opened the door for him and tank Padded inside

-U- "love you tank, don't break anything while im gone" -U- Lys said with a chuckle

Tank lay down right where he was, pouting, Lys looked away, feeling bad that he couldn't bring him

"I'll see you soon tank" and with that he closed the door, leaving tank feeling even worse

-787-

"Right here turn here!" Luna yelled quickly as Miyako was about to miss the turn

Miyako hit the brakes, everyone jerked forward, she barely missed the turn,

Rj panted heavily "Geez! You're even worse than lys!" Miyako turned to look at Luna with fiery Green eyes

"You could have…. TOLD ME BEFORE LUNA!" she said as she slowly and calmly turned the car down the Road that was connected to it

Luna grinned sheepishly, that same Innocent grin that made miyako laugh when she first met her

"Sorry, I was busy talking….guess it's my fault"

Snowstorm spluttered in the back, catching his breath "Goodness…."

Miyako sighed "ah it's no big deal, shouldn't make a big deal over nothing"

Luna sat back in her seat, her eyes drifted to the windshield

"oh there it is! Just a bit further! The newer looking blue building!" she said as memories flew into her consciousness

Miyako parked next to the Building, only two other vehicles were parked out front, so there was some space. It was a small New looking building, like it had been painted. But still small and Miyako was sure it was an Older building

Miyako and Luna got out, everyone else stayed

"Sit tight guys, this will only take a moment" miyako said as she closed the driver side door

The two half-demons walked to the front door

"Do you even still have the key?" Miyako asked as they walked in, Luna started digging into her purse

"Im pretty sure I still have it…." She said as she continued to Fish things out of her purse, looking at them, and then putting them back in

Miyako shook her head and looked forward, surprisingly the front counter was empty, no one at the register or anywhere for that matter

"Okay….Luna do they leave the front desk open like this often?" Miyako said a bit creeped out

Luna didn't look up from her purse, her face scrunched up in concentration "oh yea, always, don't ask me why but almost always the front desk is open, there is some woman in the back but she will only come up if you ring the bell"

Luna fished out a silver key with a look of satisfaction "ha! Got it!"

Miyako sighed in relief "now can we go get what you came for and get out of here"

Luna nodded cutely "yep, follow me"

She started up a small stairwell that was just to their left

"So Luna, any particular reason to come back here?" Miyako asked, Exhaustion from not sleeping starting to take effect on the alpha

Luna looked back with sympathy for her, knowing that not having sleep is a very…what else…exhausting condition "Im Just going to check around to see if I left anything, and say goodbye to the place"

Miyako nodded "I gotcha" she said simply as she grabbed onto the railing of the stairs

They neared the third floor soon after, and Luna opened the door and held it open for Miyako

"Thank you" miyako said with a curt nod as she stepped through, Luna smiled back

The second door to their right was Luna's Apartment; the Brown door matched the beige wallpaper that lined the whole building

Luna grabbed her key and put it in the lock and slowly opened the door, when the stepped in, they gasped

"W-What…..h-happened?" Miyako choked out

Luna's jaw was dropped, he whole house was ransacked, tables were flipped, couches flung across the room, chairs broken, cabinets torn off the wall and Their contents dumped out, the TV was sitting in pieces by the stand it used to stand on.

Miyako stood with a blank Gaze at the carnage; she was stirred from the state when Luna moved forward, gently stepping over the wreckage to head to her room

"L-Luna! Where are you going?" miyako exclaimed arm raised in an attempt to grab her, she sighed and followed her

She stepped through the doorway daintily, examining the whole room observing all of her surroundings , her eyes finally rested on the little red wolf demon that sat on the foot of her pearl white bed, tears forming in her eyes, her hands rested on her lap as little droplets of water fell on her hands

Miyako swallowed nervously, her Green eyes filled with worry, not sure what to do she felt that same feeling of Misunderstanding….not knowing how to help her, she did know one thing….hugs always helped

She stepped over the many drawers on the ground that belonged to the dresser in a nearby corner

Miyako sat down and wrapped an arm around Luna

She thought for a while as Luna cried quietly, not sure how to form the words afraid she might say the wrong words and end up regretting it

Luna finally spoke though Her tears and sobs, her blue eyes cloudy and her cheeks red "I-I….spent some m-much on this place…..t-took such good care o-of it…..n-now it's nothing b-but a mess…."

Miyako gave her a firm hug, just to let her know she cared

"Im really sorry Luna….but it couldn't be helped….at least you weren't here when the robbers broke in…" she said trying to make her feel better

Luna wiped her eyes "miyako….T-they weren't robbers…."

Miyako looked absolutely puzzled "then what were they?"

Luna slowly got up "i-im not sure….but….look"

She walked over to her dresser, beside it on a pile of dumped clothing sat a simple brown box. Luna, with careful hands, lifted it in her hands; she walked back over to miyako, her cheeks still red from her crying

"What is that?" miyako asked as Luna brought it closer

Luna lifted the lid of the box, Miyako's breathe stopped

"A-are….those all real?" She asked, inside the box was Bracelets, Necklaces, Chokers, rings and earrings that were all covered in In the finest of jewels, Sapphires, Emeralds, Diamonds and rubies

Luna nodded "yea they are….I was always a Daddies girl"

Miyako blinked in shock "why wouldn't the robbers take that? I mean you had it plain as day in your drawer!"

Luna nodded "t-that's what made me think about it….why did they t-trash my place if they weren't robbing it? I mean….e-even my dresses are worth a lot of money"

Miyako got up from the bed "Im not sure Luna….Take a look around, anything you see that's missing?"

Luna got up from the bed as well, albeit still sniffling; she left her bedroom and started looking in her living room, as it was the only other actual room in the apartment aside from the bathroom

"Nothing here, they really didn't touch the bathroom" miyako said as she stepped out of the bathroom, she looked to see Luna locked in a stare at a small letter on the kitchen counter

She slowly stepped up to her "Luna…..what is that?"

A small black envelope, a golden seal over the intersecting point, the message written in Japanese for the ease of Luna when she first read it, it sat open and the letter was pulled out, crumpled at the side from strong hands holding it, hands that grew angry when they read it

"L-Luna…..is that lys' letter? Y-your invitation to Night's bane?"

Luna nodded slowly "yea….the bad part…..I left it in my closet so no one would find it…."

-787-

Tank sat happily in the passenger seat of the Porche, his fur fluffy as he had just had a bath before Lys took him out with him, apparently tanks big amber eyes made him give In, lys already had seat covers so he wouldn't have to worry about the Fur, but still he would have to vacuum the crap out of the car after he got back to night's bane

"I still cannot believe you managed to get me to take you…." Lys muttered, he was driving to the grocery store that he always went to, He had already ordered Jacks Ammo, Got more small supplies that would fit in the trunk (which is in the hood of the car), tank panted happily. Lys had rolled the window down for him

"I hope you don't make a habit of this tank, I don't think many people that owned porches would let their companion in it"

Tank looked at him with a tilted head, he had gotten "Don't make a habit out of this" and the rest he couldn't understand much, not enough to make it a coherent sentence. Tank whined, he liked riding with his master, but he wouldn't make a habit out of it, just to please his master

After all Dogs live to please

-787-

Miyako growled, a surge of her Light red energy leaked out of her pores. Luna shuddered

"Someone knows the location of night's bane?" Miyako practically screeched

Luna shrunk under her gaze "I-im r-really sorry m-m-miyako"

Miyako realizing what she was doing calmed down "Sorry Luna, But if someone knows the location of nights bane, we are in big trouble"

Luna Swallowed hard "y-you think it was the hunters?"

Miyako inhaled sharply "im not sure….but this seems a bit too…..I don't know….but I've got a bad feeling it's something bigger than the hunters…If it was them I would smell Dirt, forestry, gunpowder….but here…nothing….im getting nothing at all"

Luna smelled the air lightly "yea your right, I can't smell anything"

Miyako felt a bad knot in her stomach "Now that I think about it….I can't smell anything….as in…..Nothing….nothing is holding a scent"

Luna looked at her like she was crazy "what? No way, you're tricking me…right?"

Miyako shook her head, still attempting to pick any scent at all but all that came to her nose was this extremely clean smell, like the _air_ had been cleaned

"That is really odd…." Miyako nearly whispered she turned around and walked over the debris to Luna's old bedroom, she lifted her nose again, trying to catch a scent that maybe could help her, but still nothing.

"What's odd miyako? I mean besides not being able to smell anything..." Luna said leaning on the door frame

Miyako turned her head to her, her red hair flowing slowly with the sudden movement

"Nothing….im trying to think who would be able or willing, to do this besides the hunters…."

Luna thought hard, she looked down to her now dirty carpet floor. A her eyes darted back and forth across the room as she thought about the question she noticed something, her big blue eyes looked quizzically at it

A large, but barely noticeable, Foot imprint on her carpet, it was right in front of her bedroom door. Her footprints would always hold shape there because of the weak insulation below it. She would always step over it in fear of it collapsing if she stepped on it. It was one of her complaints to the front office, but they never sent anyone to fix it. Now she was kind if happy that they had not

"Hey miyako look at this!" Luna called. Miyako walked over curiously

"What the…." Miyako said in disbelief

Luna knelt down, she immediately recognized the shoe as being the same brand that her father wore due to the marking in the middle of the sole, a very expensive pair of shoes that you have to order from Italy and wait a few weeks for them to make them.

"Miyako, that's just like my dad's shoes! They are the same brand from Italy!" Luna exclaimed pointing at the barely visible mark in the center of the foot print

Miyako was now even more confused, she crossed her arms "What? Who would wear Italian shoes to a break in?"

Luna shook her head, her hair moving like water from the movement "im not sure miyako….but I've got a bad feeling…"

-787-

Lys stepped out of the Grocery store, Tank by his side obediently

Tank wagged his tail happily, sniffing anything that got near, but His leash prevented him from going too far. Not too many people were out at this time, so tank wasn't too rambunctious

Lys checked off his list with a sigh, everything was finally completed, The only thing he wasn't able to get was the wood, he would need to buy a truck for that, all the other wood he had gotten was shipped to him, But not to night's bane, that would be too risky instead he had them shipped to the village at the base of the mountain and would drag it up the mountain to nights bane. Miyako told him he needed to stop ordering wood, so he would have to buy a truck, Lys sighed, it wasn't like he was without money…Its just tedious to Get a _Pickup truck_ in _Japan_

He looked up from his list, still waiting next to the door of the Grocery store; His eyes drifted to the left toward his car….he had a bad feeling

The car sat alone in the parking lot, the lights that normal illuminate the parking lot in the dark are dim, Lys didn't park his car near one, or any other cars for that matter to prevent confrontation with humans

The only light that touched his beloved porche was a few slivers of orange hue from the previously mentioned parking lot lights

Lys' heart jumped when he saw a shadow pass by his car, really close to his car, he didn't like it….

Suspicion gradually creeping up his spine He slowly made his way to the collection of bushes near the parking spaces for cars that were intricately placed for decoration, tank was creeping beside him; knowing that his master was uneasy. He hid behind one and placed his hand on tank's fur and concentrated on what Rj taught him.

He just about got it, but it failed to work

"ah come on lys…." He told himself in his head, pumping himself up. He thought about it one more time, this time it failing yet again

He took in a deep breath and tired once more. this time he and tank Vanished into thin air with a silent 'whoosh', he chuckled

"This is going to be good" Lys thought to himself as he and tank got up and started creeping over to his car

-787-

Jill didn't care….She didn't care about nothing; she just needed some gas for her Motorcycle, that's it, why should it be so hard?

"cause there a ton of people Jill that's why…" she said to herself trying to calm herself down

Jill currently sat on the edge of a parking lot of some collection of Buildings. Clothing, Grocery, pet supply, and a few other stores All encompassed the relatively small parking lot,

Her un-human and even Un-demon Blood red eyes scanned the area, looking for some Car that would hold Premium fuel, Anyone could buy it; But she wasn't about to go syphoning the gas out of every car in the lot and _Hope _that one of them had Premium fuel, she had no way to test it. If even a milliliter of Regular fuel got in her tank her engine would get clogged up and Inefficient for a good long time. So she would wait on the very unlikely fact that someone in this town would have a Sports Car or something comparable

She sighed and shook her head 'Jill, you're getting too desperate for this crap, why would someone have a Sports car this far into the mountains?' she told herself. She had been foolish and driven her bike too far up the mountains into the towns and not the cities. It's not like she couldn't go Buy fuel….a Gas station is right up ahead, not even a few thousand feet, it's just that Jill was Not one to spend money on something that she could steal. Jill lets herself fall back into the bushes. Sleep getting the better of her. She has been riding for over 3 days without even stopping to sleep, just intent on feeling the wind in her hair

Jill tried her best to keep herself awake, but after having not slept in over 3 day….well it's kinda hard not to sleep even when your replacement Bed is a pile of twigs and leaves. Her eyes flutter closed thinking

"Perhaps I'll just go buy some fuel….save myself the trouble" her last words bounced back in forth in her head until she finally drifted off

-787- 

Jill's eyes shot open, she lifted herself off of the pile of leaves that she slept on, a noise had startled her. Her head swiveled toward the intruding noise beside her, her fangs bared; a squirrel Passed close by, the small creature undisturbed by her presence, jll rolled her eyes and got up sending the small rodent in a scamper to the nearest tree

She looked out into the parking lot yet again, not expecting to see anything.

Her jaw dropped

Sitting out by the back of the parking lot away from any other cars was a Porche 997 Gt3, colored Black and a Dark silver almost to mimic the color of steel

Jill chuckled darkly and cracked her knuckles, she reached for the gas can and hose she had sitting underneath the tree. She grasped it, anticipation and anxiety welling through her veins, just as it always would when she was about to steal.

She looked Around, trying to spot anyone or anything that would Notice her. No one was in the parking lot, heck the porche was most likely the only car there besides the Grocery store employees cars, She took a deep breath and Sprinted out of her hiding place, watching for anyone whose eyes would gaze at her; thankfully the whole parking lot was practically barren at this time, the Only thing open was the grocery store, which was open 24 hours a day 6 days a week.

She took cover behind the car, eyeing over the side of it once more before getting on one knee near the Cover that held the gas cap

She gingerly opened the cover and unscrewed the cap placing it right at her feet, just as she was about to insert the hose she jumps when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, She felt an icy chill and turned around, a young man stood behind her with a Large German shepherd At his side with its teeth bared and growling. She chuckled nervously and brush some of her hair behind her ear, when she noticed that he wasn't amused, She ran, she wasn't going to get out of that one by looking cute

Jill took off like a bullet, she didn't dare look behind. She heard the young man say something to the German shepherd in a foreign language. After that nothing reached her ears, The end of the Parking lot was coming up, A collection of apartments were straight ahead, She pushed herself forward despite the feeling of pain from running so quick without breathing properly

She ran passed the first two Apartment buildings, Jumping swiftly over anything in her way, Fences, garbage cans. Didn't matter. Jill was aiming to get away from this kid. She scoffed, odds were she already out ran him; she turned her head and her red eyes widened, he was right behind her and gaining

She growled and pushed herself forward her legs about to give out, she must have run at least 2,500 feet by now, her heart was pounding as sweat started to cover her forehead.

"Good god am I gonna get caught?"

She looked ahead of herself for anything that could get her out of this mess. Nothing to her right, nothing in front of her…she looked to her left and grinned, an alley…..perfect

-787-

Lys sprinted after the Girl that attempted to syphon his gas tank. No way was he going to let her get away with that. He just hoped tank would be alright. He had told him to stay next to the car to make sure she wasn't alone and really just a distraction.

She looked over her shoulder, Lys grinned, she was getting tired. She had run too quickly at the start of her sprint.

Still she increased her pace much to the Grey and white wolf's surprise, She was vaulting over anything that got in her way, But not as efficient as the technique of Parkour, this was the other advantage Lys had, that and endurance, but man She was _Fast_

Lys jumped over another fence, and rolled to maintain momentum, his mantra of Parkour playing in his head

'Efficiency, maintain Momentum, Conserve energy, be quick…' it constantly played in his head like a bad song, but lys was thankful for it.

Just as soon as Lys was about to burst ahead to catch up she surprised him with a quick left dash into an alley, He stopped quickly, digging his heels into the ground Bringing up dirt and grass, he passed ahead to the point where he couldn't see into the alley, he growled and Ran back after her, just as he reached the alley he was met with the barrel of a Pistol and a smug Thief

"Gotcha"


End file.
